Naruto - The Rain on the Leaf
by ManInABeanie
Summary: Three people hailing from the Village Hidden in the Rain abandoned their village long before when this takes place. Uncover their secrets, the legends that made Sean, Amari, and Miri into some of the most powerful ninja as they cross paths with the interesting characters in the Leaf Village.
1. Sean

His breath was slow and heavy, his eyes closed and his mind focused. He held two fingers up to his head. He held a kunai knife across his frontal finger. He opened his eyes, his eyes were solid white with a shockwave of black lines through it. His vision was gray, all he could see was black lines that shaped around. He looked down, the lines curved into bodies of human shapes. He looked back up to the long open forest ahead of him. He closed his eyes and opened them again, they turned to a blue iris with a small pupil. He looked down, half a dozen bloody bodies laid before him. He lowered his hands and extended them out in front of him, the hands were covered in blood. He dropped the knife on the ground. He couldn't stop the shake in his hands, he noticed his left arm was bandaged. He barely managed to do it but his right hand pulled on the wrap and pulled it down. The veins in his wrist glowed blue.

"Sean Ezenki." a voice echoed through the room.

His eyes popped open behind his headband, he slightly raised the black bandana over his eyes and looked to his left. It was a girl with dark blue eyes the same as his, her hair was long and blonde that was tied up into a spiked ended bun held by a thin string. She wore a open sided dress that reached down her knees. The dress itself was pressed together at her waist with her headband. Underneath was black thickened mesh that covered her chest and legs. He looked at his right, another girl looked at him. This girl had half her hair shaved off, and the unshaved half hovered over it. Her eyes were as brown as her hair, bright and deep. Her upper body was wrapped in bandages and went to her shoulders. Over it she had on a leather, light pink crop top jacket. Her headband was around a her exposed thigh that was wrapped around with a bandage. Her other leg was covered with the tight pants. She smirked at him.

"Come on Sean. He called your name twice already!" she pushed him forward to the hand rail.

Sean himself looked different than the other two. He had on a dark blue sweatshirt where the back end extended down into fins and hit the back of his knees. The front end stopped at his belt. The sleeves were cut off, and had three horizontal straps on the chest. He wore black sweatpants that almost gripped his legs. He pulled his headband down to comfortably cover his eyes.

He grunted as the girl in the open gray dress pounced on his back. "A little something to help you out." she whispered in his ears. She pushed his head down and stuck a small syringe in his neck.

"Come on, you think this blind tool is worth my time? Send me something good!" he yelled.

"Looks can be deceiving friend," He gripped the hilt on one of the swords on his shoulder. "I can grab this one," he reached for the second. "Or this one." he reached with his other hand and grabbed the two other swords on his other shoulder. "And these as well."

"Alright prick." his hands went to several hands and curled back behind him. He pulled a huge ball made from the ground and hurled it forward.

Sean flung one sword in the air and tossed the other at his feet. His hands went into signs. "Wind style jutsu, wind whip jutsu!" both of the sword hilts connected with a thin line.

He stepped aside from the large boulder. Both of the swords flew back with the ball. He grabbed on the blades and spun in the air. He landed in the ground and hurled the boulder right back at his opponent. Sean summoned more handsigns and held his hand forward with his palm exposed. A hole opened in his palm.

"Wind style, hand cannon jutsu!" a large ball ejected out of his hand and blasted on the boulder.

The speed the rock boulder created didn't allow for the man to run aside, he only had time to bring his hands in front of his face. He took full impact from the blast and launched back into the giant hand sign statue. He pulled open his first strap of three on his blue sweatshirt that dragged down into fins down to the back of his legs but opened up at his waist. Underneath his sweatshirt was darken fishnets. He pulled the strap to be exposed more and pulled a small needle with a blue case. He stabbed his neck and tossed the needle aside. His neck and head spazzed out as his veins started to glow. He pulled down his headband to show pure white eyes with a ripple of black lines that pulsated.

The man was barely able to push aside the boulder. He was heavy in breath. He stumbled back as he saw Sean toss all four swords in front of him in random places. After a few handsigns four wind currents darted around the swords at the man. The man defended himself and blocked two of the attacks. He wasn't fast enough for the other two that darted into his spine. He froze and fell to the ground.

"Am I still seen as nothing to you?" Sean laughed. He walked to one of his swords and pulled it off the ground. "You see, the wind I sent into you perfectly lined the vertebra to paralyze your lower systems and upper systems."

He walked over to the man and wrapped his hand around the man's throat. Sean looked at his opponent with a confused looked after he just smiled back. Sean looked down at his waist and saw a handsign from him.

"Earth style, human coffin!" He grabbed Sean and pushed him down. Sean was forced down into the ground to only his head showed.

The man jumped back and grabbed the ground. He built up a roar and ripped off a piece of the floor. He jumped in the air, high above the secondary platform. He lifted the chunk of rock above his head and chucked it back down. The rock smashed down on top of Sean's head and covered his area around a ball of smoke. The man held his hands above his hand and spun into a giant blur. He fell down to the ground and dug through.

For only moments there wasn't any noise above the surface, the few interested hung over the rail and focused on the center of the platform. The smoke soon dissolved and left a broken battlefield. The man in white spun out of the ground and landed near the tunnel hole. His hands landed on his thighs. His arms couldn't help but shake in uncommon bursts. A large blade suddenly went through his left foot, another second went by and another sword went through his other foot.

A pair of hands grabbed the crust of the hole and pulled himself out. He pulled out another one of his swords and cut off the back of his headband. Everyone in the audience went into shock, they noticed Sean's eyes were different, his eyes were white, and instead of a black pupil was black zig zag lines around his eyes. A visible chakra started to grow around him, his sweatshirt fins lifted in the air. He held his arm out and grew a white bow made from chakra in his hand. He angled his sword into the drawstring of his bow and pulled back.

"You're probably wondering why you couldn't find me in that platform you stuck me in. You see my eyes are special. I can't see what you look like right now or anything around. I see the force of the wind drift around objects and create shapes. As you move down I saw the wind change around you and allowed me to take position to take the hit of the boulder. While when you went down you saw me in the same position under the boulder but I wiggled into the side, and after a new pocket of wind drifted under me I went under. It's like I can see through objects, but really I looked for shifts in wind. To see what I see, spread your fingers and wave your other hand behind it, it's mostly blocked but I can see a little behind it."


	2. Miri

"This is your end." Sean whispered.

He released his sword, the blade darted for the pinned man. A green blur struck the sword and took it off course. The sword went through his shoulder and bent him backwards. His body created a "n" shape as his back arched up and the sword stick into the ground. A tall guy with a black bowl cut hair dew stood between the two. He wore a green vest and a slightly different shaded green jumpsuit.

"I only wish I could've jumped in a second sooner!" he yelled. "I will run this platform 500 times as my punishment!"

"This was a battle! What are you doing to interrupt this battle?" Sean yelled.

"This was a battle to see who would've beaten who, a powerful sparring match to pass a test. Not to kill one of another!" he yelled again.

Sean squinched his fingers and pulled his hand back. The three swords ejected out of him and made its way into the holsters on his shoulders. Sean could only huff and look back up into the stands. A few girls leaned over the railing that wasn't part of his squad, and so did one kid in a orange jumpsuit.

"Who's that guy! He went way too far!" the kid in a orange suit and tall yellow hair yelled.

"Sean Ezenki." The girl in the dress leaned over the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "He's quite amazing really, full of talent, looks, and most importantly, untamable chakra."

The kid could only blush and wiggle away. "Come on Miri, you had to do that to that guy?" the girl in the pink top walked over. "He's what, a year or two younger, not even hit puberty yet?"

The girl in the dress turned away from the rail and leaned on it. "Come on, I can't possibly do that to one of the girls that fondle over him, at least this way I can take out some of Sean's built up ego from this." The girl in pink crossed her on. "Amari, how can I make things better? Should I give you a kiss?" She pulled off the headband around her waist and shook her hips as she walked over to her partner.

"Miri Heteka versus Remira Retteke!" the announcer yelled.

Miri's head dropped and she sluggishly wrapped the bandana with the piece of metal on it around her waist. She jumped over the railing and walked to the center of the rink. She cracked her knuckles and jumped in place. Another girl jumped down, she was wrapped entirely in bandages and only showed her left eye and hair that curled around her side.

"Cute, you're like a mummy but more sexy. Should be fun." She reached in her hair and pulled out a familiar needle and stuck it in her neck. "I heard smoking isn't attractive but I do hope needle injecting is."

"What does that even mean?" the woman shot her arms in the air and dropped them.

"Ah you leaf village folk are too innocent are you? Ever seen that realy cute boy in school that you want to give the biggest smooch to? Think of giving that large smooch to a ugly boy and hold in the puke."

"I'm done talking to a creep like you." She lifted her arms and lifted up her two fingers on both her hands.

The bandages on her arm unwrapped and hovered around her arms. Her arms were covered in blister exploded burns. Her face was white but every covered part of her body was red with yellow puss in random places. Miri jumped back and landed on the back of the wall. Her feet clung to the wall and squatted down to it. Remira's eyes widened and her bandages rushed over to Miri. Miri's arm and leg was captured by the muky bandages, Remira smirked at her action and grabbed hold to the wrapping. She yanked on it but fell forward. She growled and got back up. Her back foot widened from her stance. But the outcome was still the same as her pull did nothing.

Miri used her free arm and waved it down her covered. The bandage folded on itself and dropped to the ground. Remira was shocked, Miri locked eyes with her opponent. She pulled her leg out of the wall and pulled the other out. She walked down from the wall and to the floor. She waved her arm on her leg and dropped the bandages.

"I think you forgot to use your tug a war power when I emerged from the wall." Miri laughed, "I'm not going to get any infection from this right?"

"What was that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I took a defensive position and allowed you to attack." Miri extended her hand and curled her fingers. "Family art, spirit body jutsu!" She pressed her hand on her chest and slowly became transparent.

She charged at Remira, she was only a few steps away from him when she seemed to freeze in place and freeze everyone around her. Her body resolidified and flung her hand at Remira's chest. Her chest caved as the rest of her body stayed in place. Her other arm flanked from the other side and crashed on Remira's temple. Remira's body rolled helplessly to the side without any resistance. Miri spun around and attempted for a kick. Remira lifted her arms for a block. Miri saw the attempt and quickly ran her hand down her leg. Her leg went right through her chest and returned to normal almost immediately after. She twirled right back and kicked the back of Remira's head with the back of her foot.

She dropped to the ground. Miri's leg lifted her leg all the way up to her head. "Family art, soul extension, leg!" She hurled her leg down and brought her leg down into the lower spine of Remira. Nobody saw but her chakra extended from her physical form and drove right through Remira's body into the flow of her chakra and blocked a vein. Remira coughed out blood.

"Gotch-ya." Remira moaned. Miri looked down and saw her foot was wrapped around another set of bandages.

Remira's arm bandages lifted back up and darted around Miri's arms. Miri struggled to pull her arms forward and escape from the trap. Remira crawled to the wall and pulled herself up. Remira's bandages held Miri in place. Remira hands painfully curled into a ball. Miri screamed in pain, everything that wrapped around her tightened. Remira placed her two fingers on her forehead and closed her eyes.

All the bandages around her body lifted off of her, she was completely naked. "Without your arms to change your physical from, you're nothing." Miri could only watch as it hovered toward her and consumed her appearance.

Miri could only softly scratch at her unwanted armor. She couldn't grab what covered her arms. "What the hell man! Condoms are only supposed to cover one bone, not all 206!" Miri knew her spiritual jutsu couldn't escape the barrier that is upon her. A second thought went through her mind. _My attacks only landed because of the exposed part of her head. And her back, she did it to trap me._

"Finally figured it out?" Remira scoffed. She ran to Miri slid at her ankles, the bandages opened up just before impact. "Fire style, body burn jutsu!" Her foot connected with her ankle and jumped away."

The bandages wrapped again and applied pressure on the burn on her leg. Miri squinted and held in the verbal essence of her pain. She could feel her leg melt away at her skin. Remira got back on her feet and smirked. She knew she got into the offense on things. She jumped forward and breathed into her hands. She opened her hands and exposed the fire in her hands. Miri's chest wraps opened up. Miri grabbed Remira's hands and burned off the bandages on her hands.

"Gotch-ya." Miri's hand grew a second hand barely visible enough to the eye.

She pressed her hand on her opponent's side, her other hand entered Remira's abdominal. Her hand strangled her liver, she dropped to her knees. She cocked her other hand slammed her hand through her head. Her physical form cracked Remira's skull and her other went through her brain.

"What the hell just happened." A man in a gray hood shivered. He carried a dog in the bulky sweatshirt.

"Miri carries a chakra driven jutsu." Sean leaned on the railing next to him. "Easily intertwined with one's soul, she can enter through one's chakra flow and attack through that. She can replace her matter with chakra and become untouchable."

"You guys are way above the level of Chunin, just like that Gaara thing."

"A title you are given has nothing to do with true strength. The fastest man alive could not have one a single race but will still outrun everybody. A Sage level ninja can be known as a child of a farmer."


	3. Amari

"Guess that just leaves me." Amari cracked her knuckles. She waited for her name to be called and jumped into the ring.

She walked to the center and waited for the one she still has to face. "Marion Albecket." The name called wasn't one she was prepared for. A man jumped down on the balcony, he was the most basic from the entire crowd. His hair was short brown and was a little lifted up from the headband. He was from the leaf village, he wore a black shirt and white shorts.

"I'm glad I got some basic thing." Amari took a stance.

"I don't need to be flashy to prove my skills." he spat. "Fire style, fire wall jutsu!" He brought up his hand to his mouth and blew. A line of fire blocked out the two.

She reached for her back and grabbed at the air. She swore to herself.

"Oh shit." Sean whispered to himself. "Amari I forgot to give this back!" She looked up at the stands and reached out for the set of swords that flew at her.

She grabbed all four swords and swiveled back to the fire. She tossed all four of the blades at the fire wall. She heard a grunt, she knew at least one of her swords landed on him. But how serious was it is what she strived to figure out. She took a few steps back and charged at the fire. She thrusted her hand at the ground and propelled herself into the air. She vaulted over the wall landed on the other side. She looked up, she didn't see him.

"Fire style, fireball jutsu!"

She looked above her and barely saw the attack. She rolled from the attack, she barely was able to dodge the onslaught of fireballs. She waited for him to land. "Shoulder charge!" Her foot dug into the ground. She charged at him in a unprecedented speed. She stopped right before him. "Gentle fist!" She backhanded his chest and shoved him into the fire. She pounded him into a small crater in the fire. She got on her hands and dropped her legs down on the paralyzed man. The small hole went deeper into the ground. She grabbed the collar from the man and pulled him off the ground. He was in a daze, blood was on his chin, his arms hung helplessly. Her other hand grabbed his throat, and moved her other hand to his throat. She lifted him off his feet.

"Ice style, frostburn." he softly blew in Amari's eyes. The frost in her eyes froze over.

Armari screamed and swung him down into the ground. She scratched at her eyes. Her fingers froze on the eyes. The ice slowly ran over his fingers and covered her hands. Marion stood up, he wasn't balanced and stumbled but he stood in a crater almost deep as he is tall. He stepped out of the hole.

"Water style, water torpedo jutsu!" a tornado of water splashed on Amari and blasted her to the wall. "Zero degree!" The water from his mouth froze over and froze Amari to the wall.

"She didn't take her shot." Sean groaned.

"Of course she didn't, she doesn't in that if she doesn't feel her opponent is strong." Miri leaned on the rail and supported her head with her hands. "Kind've hot."

"God something is wrong with you." He opened another strap of his and pulled out a small needle. Marion held his arm in front of him and down at the ground. A ball of fire covered his hand. He ran at the pinned Amari. He uppercutted Amari's chin. "Spread!" The fire moved from his hand and moved all over the ice.

The ice instantly melted on Amari, the water boiled on her skin. She tried to shake off the water but the burn already settled in. Morian intensified the heat on her skin. She fell to her knees and screamed. Her arms felt stiff as she tried to move out her arms. She reached in her top and pulled out a small needle.

"I can send mine." Sean stated.

Miri grabbed Sean's arm and pulled it down. "Don't this is her fight, if she doesn't want to use the gift she doesn't have to."

Morian walked up to Amari and opened up her mouth. Two of his fingers grew a small fireball, he brought the ball of fire to Amari's mouth. She could feel the fire brush against her lips. Amari's hand wrapped around the arm that slowly moved toward her. He snapped back his wrist and pushed him back. She got up to her feet, she poked at different points on Morian's body.

"Why can't I move?" Morian stuttered.

"I wasn't born in the clan of this moveset but I still learned what they knew." Amari walked up to Morian.

She held her hand straight, she pressed it on Morian's chest and then curled it into a fist. She thrusted forward a small one inch punch into his chest. The man's chest caved in, his arms and legs went forward as his midsection went back. He was hurled to the back wall. He crashed into the wall and created a man size crevice in which he rested.

Amari cracked her neck, I'm tired of letting you continue in this fight. The faster it ends, the faster I can progress."

Amari reached in her hair and pulled out the needle fill with the blue liquid. She stabbed it in her neck. Her eye started to twitch as the veins in her arms started to pop out. She focused her chakra, she went through handsigns before she dug her hand into the ground below her.

"Rock style, boulder strike!" A layer of the ground around her molded around her fist. She dug her toes in the ground before she charged at him. Her fist remained into the ground and collected small pieces of rubble as she ran. Morian was barely conscious, his head was in a daze, and most of his energy was put to stop his eyes going behind his head. He couldn't do anything by the time Amari was right in front of him. He saw everything in slow motion from when her arm went up from the ground to into his chest. He could see his skin ripple and the wall behind him shatter layers and layers.

All the layers of rock around her arm fell off. "It's over." Amari huffed.

Sean turn joyous for his friend. "I guess she just used it to end her opponent instead of turning the tides."

"She was always the strongest of us from sheer strength, she doesn't even need this tool if she can overpower her opponent from just taijutsu."

"A fist can only go so far against, essentially magic really." He leaned on the railing. "Don't forget my swords!"

Amari mumbled to herself as she walked to the grounded weapons. She grabbed each of the blades and placed them in their respective spots in the holster.

 _That was the last time we saw any of them for a long time. Well at least freely, I'm not going to lie if I say we saw them walk by a few times on our journeys but we were never allowed to encounter them. The mark made sure of it._


	4. Escape

The three was placed in a room provided by the Leaf Village. They were waiting for the next step in the exams. Miri looked out into the village through the open window. She arched low on the windowsill and stuck her waist into the air. Amari waited in the corner with her arms in front of her field of view. Most of her veins retreated back into her arms but a few was still exposed. She sighed and got up from her position. She walked to Sean who was rested on the couch. His arm propped up his head. She gently sat next to Sean, even with the little movement he jerked awake.

Amari placed her hand on his shoulder. "Relax, we're safe here. At least for a while, he wouldn't dare attack here while the ninja surround us. Maybe later in the exams when he has a chance to fight us but not here."

"It's not that, these injections they are putting us through. I'm getting some kind of, hallucinations in my dreams."

Miri turned her head around. "What kind of dreams?" she asked.

"All I see are aftermaths of brutal murders I committed as a child. I didn't know it was my fault. I know these aren't real, I never experienced such things in the old village, even with how murderous our people are known."

"We were warned about side effects. But power, power comes with risks."

"Power that we don't need, power that tricks us into thinking we're weaker without it." Sean shrugged. "Even saying that, we've been on this for years, who knows how strong we really are."

"Not strong at all." a voice appeared from behind them.

All three of them jumped and tossed the couch forward. The couch flew into the shadows of the room. A perfect cut down the middle split it in half and occupy the two corners. The figure stepped forward, it was a man in a purple turtleneck shirt, wore glasses, and had gray hair. His entire hand had a visible aura of blue chakra around it. He disappeared in front of their eyes. They didn't notice he appeared behind them. All three of them felt a sharp pain in their ankle before they fell to the ground.

"You each think you're something without the gift from Lord Orochimaru?" he spoke. He placed his boot on Sean's head and pressed down. "Each of you were spoiled brats before he found you."

"He's the one that stayed us from the path we want to occupy." Sean grunted.

"If it wasn't for him you'd be dead right now, hell even years ago your death was just inches from you. Don't worry for your life. You're safe if you perfectly participate in the exams."

"Is that why you're here?" Amari growled. The man on top sneered and punted Amari's skull. Amari spat on the boot that caused her wound. "I don't feel very safe for my life."

"What do mean not safe? We've put too many resources into you to only kill you now. In a few days that story could change. But as far as this exam goes, it's the last test before we put this into full production." He grabbed Sean's hair and placed a kunai in the exposed neck. "Maybe if you're successful on this, he can place a mark on each of you. But for now, don't fail him."

The man disappeared as fast as he came in. The three still couldn't move, could only lay on the wood floor and think. It took an hour before they regained the strength in their bodies to get up. The next part of the exams were just hours away. They had their bags packed well before the attack took place. Amari punched the floor below her and created a hole big enough to fit through. She reached down and pulled out three large backpacks.

"Maybe we can sneak through without being seen." Miri spoke as she grabbed her back.

Amari grabbed the top handle of hers. "At least not seen by those four guardians or any other of his members."

Sean lifted up his hood. "He thinks we're too scared too scared to even think of facing one of his, or even being off his drug." Sean sheathed his last sword. "He's too distracted at the moment to take us on one on one. Maybe this test will suit him enough, seeing as we can escape his hold with this stuff."

"Let's move, it's not far from the next round." Miri jumped out of the building.

They all jump out of the building, dinner plates still on the table and the lights still on. The sky was bright and the village was lively with the current events on. The three ninja ran the streets with their headbands tucked in their bags. The villagers didn't recognize them or put them in their minds. Even the Shinobi of the Leaf placed no attention on them as they ran by.

"It's a surprise really, even in our participation in the exams and not even the Jounin even recognize us." Miri was surprised, even took an extra second to look at each one.

"It doesn't matter. We must leave this place."

Amari stopped her run. "Wait." The others stopped a few feet in front of her and turned back. "Shouldn't we tell someone about what is about to happen?"

"You're joking right? We let anyone know on he will know it was us and kill us. They will have to put their strength and adaptability in a real life test." Sean spoke.

Amari could only lower her head. "We aren't perfect, why do we get to live and they get to die. We killed so many of them, why can't we save them this once? We can't even guarantee our life."

"If you want to stay here Amari be my guest. But if you want to restore your life this isn't the way. Everyone says take the head of the snake then cut off the head. But to do that you need to track it down, plan your attack, and kill everything else. We can't just attack, if he can give us this strength he can take it out. We need to build our strength before we can just attack."

"Amari, I know this village can take the attack. They are strong, especially if he wants to do it alone. He doesn't care if the village dies in this attack, he wants the Hokage. They have a good chance to live." Miri walked over to Amari as she talked. "They got this, we all just need time."

"I appreciate the time to think of our morality but really, if one of these guys recognizes us then we really are stuck here to die." Sean turned back around and started walking. "Our window closes."

Miri followed moments later, and took Amari a few seconds before she took her first step after them. Amari didn't want to admit that Sean was right, even if this attack was partly her fault in her mind. The left the village walls, even though they skipped the front gate and climbed over, all ninja ignored them.

They ran into the forest, their speed was increased with Sean's window jutsu. Instead of the resistance pushed against them, the wind went around them and pushed them from behind. They were miles from the village in a matter of minutes. None saw if any of Orochimaru's men were after them. It's not as though they knew Orochimaru has never thought of this, they've passed through paper bomb traps and snakes. If he looked through any of his creatures at the time then their escape was either allowed or lucky.

"What's that ahead?" Miri asked.

Sean and the rest of the group stopped on one of the large branches. Only a few feet ahead was a fairly large man with three stripes of orange hair. The team recognized him immediately as Jirobo. One of Orochimaru's personal guards with one of his gifts but a different gift than Sean, Miri, and Amari.

"You should turn around!" Jirobo yelled at the group.

"Turn around Jirobo, Orochimaru or the others don't even need to know we were here." Armi took a step forward.

"Yeah come on sexy! You'll get a nice kiss if you just step aside." Miri shook her hip.

"The others wouldn't like it if I just let you leave, let alone live." Jirobo yelled back. A black pattern surrounded his body as he talked.

"Pity, didn't want to kill such a blundering creature like yourself." Sean pulled down his hood. He reached in his bag and placed his headband on. The others did the same and placed the metal piece in their respected spot on their clothes. "I like these three on 1 odds."


	5. Permanent

"Well Amari, I think you should lead. You and fatso here carry a large connection in hand to hand combat." Sean advised.

"You know how I feel about being called that." Jirobo unleashed a strong amount of chakra that chopped off the bark on the tree he was in.

"If you want your talent." Amari pulled a needle from her jacket. "I'll do the same." She stabbed her wrist with it. Her veins popped out and fill with a blue chakra visible to the naked eye.

"And you can make that power part of us." Miri had a constant blue flow behind her, it was shaped like her and was connected on her back, arms, and legs. Sean loosened his neck by twisting it behind and all they way around in almost a 360 degree twist before he snapped it back.

"I'm surprised Lord Orochimaru didn't take those toys away from you." Jirobo jumped from his spot.

The three took a defensive stance, their eyes was stuck on Jirobo's fall down to their branch. He smashed on their branch, his fists obliterated the middle of the branch and sent the other half away. The three were ready for the attack and jumped from the branch right before the shockwave.

"Wind style, wind arrow." Sean pulled back his arm and formed a large spear of wind in his hand and chucked it forward.

Jirobo looked up and twisted around in time to grab the jutsu and change its direction to strike the ground below. Amari was prepared for the move and landed right next to Jirobo. She landed a powerful fist into his thigh. His leg caved into his body and snapped a bone that pierced his hip bone. His body's natural reaction took place and back handed Amari's jaw. Her jaw snapped out of place flew back away from the broken branch.

The body behind Miri reached out and grabbed Jirobo's arm, she flashed in front of him before he could even register the wind brush against him. Her other chakra arm grabbed the other arm of Jirobo. She jumped behind him and pulled on both arms.

"Spinning torpedo!" Sean spun till he was a blur to anyone's eye, he surrounded himself in the wind and created a stream around him like a tornado. He launched toward Jirobo with immense speed. His attack streamed into Jirobo's stomach. Miri jumped back for Jirobo to be launched from his position. Amari was ready again. She was right behind Jirobo, her fist impaled his back, his head arched back for another one of her attacks. Amari brought down her other fist and slammed it down on his face. Jirobo spun backwards, Amari combined her fists for a hammer strike down his spine. Each vertebra could hear a crack and a grunt right after.

Jirobo crashed down into the ground, he smashed through feet of the ground and destroyed the roots to nearby trees. The off balance caused the giant structures to fall and land on Jirobo. The three landed next to the hole.

"It would be nice if one of us knew any fire jutsus." Amari laughed. "But I guess this wood prison is good"

None was prepared when the trees flung from their rested spot. Miri and Sean was taken out by one of the trees and was pinned on the tree to only be hurled to another tree. Amari was able to quickly react and chop the tree in half before it could reach her. Jirobo crawled out of the hole. But this time he was different than the last, his skin was a light orange, his hair full and long, even exposed bumps around his shoulders and face.

He punched the ground, a shockwave of rubble flung out traveled over to Amari. She jumped to the side. Jirobo placed his palm on the ground as Amari landed on the ground. A dome of rock surrounded Amari. Amari unleashed a locked part of her chakra, her fists rapidly pounded against the rock. Her fists were as fast as sound as she punched against the dome she was surrounded by. Amari could only scream in frustration, she knew what she was in and she knew she couldn't do anything. Jirobo's defense prison was nearly inescapable, fore nobody was able to escape it yet.

Sean waited on top of the leaves in a tree. He dodged the surprise attack, he was able to dislocate his spinal cord and stretch around the tree. He watched Amari get trapped in Jirobo's dome. He sucked away her chakra and in conjunction sucked away her life force. He turned to Miri, she was pinned and was forced inside the tree. He twist his arms and legs behind him and crawled on the backside of the tree branches. He made his way to just hang right above Jirobo. He reached behind him and grabbed two of his swords. He leaned off the tree and held on by his feet. He held both his swords connected and above his head. He released his grip from the tree and dropped on Jirobo.

He struck his sword through Jirobo to only disappear in a puff of smoke. Sean was star struck, he looked over to his side to see Jirobo uncover himself. His vision was soon blocked by brown rock. The same dome took over him. He could only holster his swords and sit. He built up his chakra as Jirobo took it. Miri was the only free one left that was free from Jirobo's specialty move.

"Miri, you idiot." Miri jumped up from the voice, she looked behind her. It was a girl that dressed the same as Jirobo. A light gray robe with a thick purple robe around her waist. Her hair was red but the top was covered by a blackened cap.

"What are you doing here Tayuya?" Miri whispered.

"I'm here to get you out." She turned her head to look at the rock cover that held Sean inside. "More importantly, him."

"So it is true, you did have a boyfriend." Miri giggled.

"Shut your mouth, whore. I can just leave you here." Miri immediately stopped. "Good, now I can loosen you out. And I can stop Jirobo's attack, but he will know it is me. I only need you to promise me that you will erase his mind from this."

"I promise."

Tayuya jumped back far from the tree she was stuck on. She pulled out her flute. She bit her finger and performed a series of handsigns. With a place of her hand on the tree she was on, a summoning circle appeared and a large cloud of smoke blew behind her. As it cleared a giant man stood. His eyes were bandaged up, and a pair of large claws was taped on his wrists.

Tayuya began to play her flute, the summon grabbed the tree that pinned Miri and pulled it away. Tayuya played another melody, the one she controlled tossed the branch over to Jirobo. It was almost spontaneous as the Doki disappeared. Miri looked back at Tayuya right before she jumped. Tayuya nodded at her before she jumped away.

Jirobo looked up right before the Doki could vanish, he grew angry. He knew that one belonged to Tayuya and that she purposely did it to save the two. He had to release his grip from his traps and jump away at the last second.

"Spirit jutsu, zombie grab!" Miri yelled.

Jirobo looked up at Miri and looked down, a pair of purple hands grabbed his ankles. He struggled to move his legs and free himself from the lifeless grip. He looked back up and saw the life force behind Miri extend its body out through her. Miri's physical body wrapped her arms around his throat and wrapped her legs around him. The chakra built body grabbed hold to Jirobo's head and sunk into him. It grabbed hold to his chakra flow. One arm made its way through Jirobo's brain. The arm pinched down on the hippocampus. Jirobo's eyes went wide, he dropped to his knees.

Miri got off of Jirobo but her chakra force held on. She placed her fingers on Jirobo's forehead. "Sleep." he collapsed on the ground.

She walked to Sean's prison first, she simply poked into the rock and had a small chunk of it shatter. Sean's eyes opened from the sound, he saw daylight peer through. Miri walked over to Amari, with another poke she created a hole. Both Sean and Amari broke a walkable tunnel and stepped through.

"What the hell happened?" Amari asked.

"I escaped from the pinned trees, and since Jirobo was too distracted by you I was able to jump him. The external chakra flow connected to his systems and trap it enough to make him unconscious."

Sean looked off into the distance, no one could see what he did. He just stood in place in their vision but his speed went beyond the speed of light. He walked into the woods alone. He went off into the direction of safety in his eyes. Everything stood in place for him, the birds, insects, the people, everyone was frozen in time. He caught up with the red headed girl that saved him.

He pulled off her hat, he brushed off the part of her bangs in the middle of her forehead. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. He moved over to her ear. "I know it was you, thank you, and forget me."

Sean placed her cap back on and back over in his original position, even to make sure that he was in the same stance as well. A hurricane level of wind blasted past them and into the direction of where he went off. Both Miri and Amari looked at the direction the wind went off to.

"What was that?" Amari whispered for more confusion than quietness.

Miri changed her gaze over to Sean. _"You know Tayuya saved us, not that I did it on my own. Even with this strength I couldn't._


	6. Sucker

They were delayed a long time from that attack, they looked back to see the smoke and jutsu Orochimaru has created. Even though they have escaped his weakened hold, the damage done to the village was no weaker and their escape no better. If Miri's attack on Jirobo landed perfectly then he should have no memory of their encounter and Orochimaru wouldn't know where they went.

The group ran for the day and went far from the entire horizon of the Leaf village. The sky went dark and the land was covered in rain. The forest died down to leave alone the riverside. A line of buildings lined up against the waterbed and the hillside. All three of them agreed that this would be a great place to rest. A few villagers were on their chairs and sat under the patios of a few of the buildings. None of their eyes were focused on the group but in the center building. Two stories high and made of stacked stone instead of the wood of every other building. And it was the only one that had smoke escape out of the back. A group of men that all carried large swords waited at the entrance of the buildings. They pounded at the door and yelled for a man to come out.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Sean asked the group.

One of them turned around. He had a sword in his hand and a large axe on his back. "None of your damn business kid!" he placed his hand on Sean's face.

In a flash Sean grabbed the hand that was placed on him and twisted it all the way around. With his other hand he grabbed the elbow and tossed him over his head. All the men twisted their focus on them with all weapons drawn. Sean lifted his first two fingers and close his eyes. His swords connected with a white line and lifted out of their holster.

"I'll conclude this argument by asking you one more time. What's going on here."

One of the men grabbed the front's shoulder and leaned in. "These people are from Amegakure, they're Shinobi. Maybe they can help us."

The front man growled. "Can't believe I'm asking a couple kids for help."

"Listen here, a lady loves to be known as young but I don't think you know how different our ages are." Miri inspected the man and bit her lip. "I know I'm old enough to meet you inside."

"Look there is a blonde woman in their with this green robe. Long hair, has a three stone necklace on. She's also hanging with a slim one with black hair and a tiny pig."

Amari started to take off her top jacket. "Woah now, I'm not okay with any slavery."

The two men raised their hands but not above their chest. Their eyes closed and created a shaky smile. "Oh no, you got it all wrong, I understand it sounds like we were after children but we're not. These women have quite a bit of age to them, the blonde matches both our ages and then some."

Amari pulled the shoulders back up. "Why are we even after them?" she asked.

"They owe our family quite the debt, she's a legendary sucker."

"How much does that really mean? I mean you have like half a dozen men fully armed."

"2.3 million yen."

Miri couldn't help but break out in laughter. "You mean?" she heaved in a large breath before she started to laugh again. "You gave a girl that much money and expected to give it back? You're the fools in the first place."

"Shut up! The boss gave her that money and now we're the ones getting it back."

"Whatever." Sean made his way past the group and knocked open the door. "Let me and my friends in."

"Get these cruds out!" a man yelled from inside the door.

"Well." he twisted his head 180 degrees around. The crowd of armed men jumped a foot back. "You heard the man." He reached behind him and pulled two of the sword. "Hurricane slash!" He swung his sword behind him, the blades exerted a large and powerful air strike of wind. The two slashes connected with the men and shoved them off. "There, open the door."

A series of locks opened up and the door cracked open. Sean pushed through, inside was a dimly lit room with two straight line of dull ankle high tables. The man by the door was skinny and frail. The room wasn't packed at all, a few to a table but moster were left empty. All they way at the end part of the room was blocked off by a wall and a small counter that the staff sat by.

They scanned the room. "There." Amari pointed to a table in the corner with the blonde woman and the black haired woman that carried the pig.

Sean led the group and sat next to the two. Amari and Miri sat to the left of the woman in black and Sean sat to her right. The woman in blonde had a tiny wooden cup and a white bottle in front of her. The woman seemed to pay no attention to them, but the woman in black tightened her grip on the pig. Her hands slid into her sleeves.

"I hear you owe a lot of money to a group of people." Sean blurted out from the silence.

"Maybe I do. Kind've happens when you borrow money." the blonde spoke.

Sean swayed his hand in the air, the woman's green robe brushed open. He caught her gaze with his action. The blonde's fist smashed into the table and the other flew for Sean. Amari stretched her arm out in front of Sean and caught the fist. Sean could nod his head down and brush his nose against the back of Amari's hand. Sean continued to manipulate the air and reach inside her robe. He pulled out a deck of cards from the inside pocket and placed it on the table.

"Since you like to gamble so much I felt like this would be a good way to settle things." Sean suggested.

She filled her cup with the drink and took the shot. She got up from the chair. "Lady Tsunade!"

"Quiet!" Tsunade grabbed the deck of cards. "You want to gamble with me, then you do it my way. You rent a room and we do it in secret, I don't need one of your girls cheating on me."

Sean smirked and stood. "Deal."

Sean got the room and led Tsunade up to the second story. She wasted no time to grab the bed from the room and throw it in front of the door. She grabbed the blanket from the bed and placed it over the glass on the window. Sean guessed she now felt comfortable because she sat in the center of the room and laid the deck. Sean sat across from her. Sean could only smirk again when his mind took control.

"Let's make this a little interesting, we both know you don't carry that much money on you but someone like you shouldn't have to be bothered by people like that."

"What's your idea here?"

"I like a little game of strip, jacket, shirt, pants, shoes, hopefully you have a full set of under that can be taken off to keep things fair."

"Let's make things even more interesting, one hand, all comes off." She smirked back at him.

"The Legendary Sucker." he whispered.


	7. Lover

"I can't believe this happened." Tsunade planted her palm in her face and lowered her head. "Especially to a kid." The cards in her hand dropped.

Sean pulled off his sweatshirt and under net clothing. Tsunade could only sigh as she pulled off her robe. Sean's instincts took over, he lept off the ground and jumped over on Tsunade. His arms wrapped around her thighs and gripped tight as he pulled her up and ran to the back wall. Tsunade's hands turned to fists but quickly unclenched, this was one debt she intended to pay off.

Downstairs the ruckus could be heard all throughout the tavern. Some of the patrons was annoyed by the noise that was created and complained to the staff. A few others only chuckled in the thought of what created the noise. Their minds were correct but was not given a positive feedback. Both Amari and Miri only thought the game upstairs went sour and combat took place. Amari couldn't wait anymore and stood from the table. The girl in black pulled back her sleeve to show a gauntlet with needles loaded in.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you. Lady Tsunade will handle it." she warned.

Amari sat back down. "I wasn't going to stir the pot but was going to see if she was fighting because you don't have the money."

The girl dropped her head and pulled up a briefcase. She opened it, a stack of paper fell out, all of them had the same three letters written in it. "You see, we owe money to a lot of people. Lady Tsunade has a thing of not paying back those she owes."

"So their fighting because, he probably found the same thing."

"They're having sex!" Miri yelled from the stairs.

Amari and the girl looked at Miri at the table, the body exploded into a ball of smoke. "Lady Tsunade!" the girl in black yelled, she jumped up from the seat and charged upstairs.

Amari followed behind, Miri laughed as she followed the group. The girl twisted the handle but was locked. She took a step back and thrusted her shoulder into the door. The weak lock broke instantly and flew the door straight open. Everyone there froze in place. The three girls peered their heads into the room to only look right at Tsunade and Sean. Both of them were naked. Sean had her in a doggy position, but her arms gave out and her upper body laid on the ground helpless while her lower half was held up by Seans grip.

"I'm so glad that we spent the first five minute moving everything just for you to bust it down." Sean groaned, he slowed his pace but continued to thrust inside her.

"Shizune! What did I tell you!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh god bad timing."

Tsunade's arms wiggled in her efforts to push herself up. She eventually got on her feet and walked around for her clothing as if nothing happened. "Well Shizune, I think this fiasco caused the men outside to move away from their position."

Amari had her eyes covered. "No we sent them off with an attack to get in here. So they are either outside or are waiting somewhere else."

Miri leaned on the wall. "Either way, this window leads out onto a deck and you can walked down to the river bed and get a boat out of here." Miri ran her hand up her thigh and caress her own ass. "A very beautiful and very naked woman like you will surely get any boatmen to give you a free ride. And then let you on his boat.

Shizune pulled off the blanket and looked out the window. "Everything she says appears to be true." Shizune turned around. "Well, we thank you for your hospitality in this. Come on Lady Tsunade." Shizune pulled up the window and jumped out.

Tsunade already had most of her clothing on. She jumped out the window after her friend.

"Okay, are we just ignoring the fact that she had the cutest little pig ever!" Miri wiggled. "I mean it had a little coat and necklace, and everything!"

"You!" the group looked at the door, an old wrinkled man heaved his breath heavily at the door frame. His face was scrunched and his eyes bulged from their sockets. "I told you to get rid of these goons but now they're here with fire! They're burning down the town!"

Sean got up, he grabbed his pants and yanked them up. "What do you mean 'burning down the town'? It's raining." he threw on his sweatshirt and buttoned the three stripes.

"That's the thing, they got themselves some fire ninja!" he yelled."He's using a flame to be stronger than the water that pours on it! This is your fault now get rid of them!"

Sean looked over at Amari. "Well, you were the one with a morality crisis. Now let's fix this."

Amari nodded in agreement. The team jumped out the same window the two others recently escaped out of. The man spoke no lies in their eyes. The row of homes were aflame, even the efforts of mother nature's rain had no effect. The half dozen men jumped to three dozen, all carried torches and bombs in hand. They saw them lit the bomb in hand and tossed them into the building walls.

"Look for the one possibly in a headband. He has to be the one that lit those torches to withstand this downpour. "

"Right away." Miri and Amari both agreed with Sean's words.

They jumped down from the building and charged into the crowd. The few men they jumped next to turned their focus from the pillage to them. Amari was a step ahead of her friends, her hands surrounded with the blue chakra. One of the men lit the bomb in his hand. Amari was already on him, her fist pounded on his chest. The man dropped both his tools. Amari caught the bomb in the corner of her eye. The other man shrieked and ran from the sight. Amari stretched to the side and lifted up her foot. The bomb dropped on her foot, Amari felt the impact and lifted her leg up more. The bomb flew in the air.

Sean ran up to Amari and jumped off her back. He reached out for the bomb, Sean's eyes noticed the a spark come from the bomb. He thrusted the bomb forward for it to only explode right after it left the hand. He flew back into a crane and crashed into the bricks it carried.

Four men ran to their position. They carried their bombs and threw them in the center where Amari and Miri stood. "Spirit body." Miri became nearly translucent. "Gentle barriage." Amari got on the tips of her toes and boosted in the air. She glided in between the bombs with pure ease. She got in front of one of the men. She striked at the knee cap and pounded her palm at his lowered chin. She grabbed his chest and tossed it into another man.

Miri at the other hand took the four explosions, her face was covered by her arm. By the time she uncovered her vision she saw her feet was surrounded by fire. Her specialty jutsu allowed her to be untouched by any jutsu. To her, this meant this wasn't a regular fire or explosion but one created from chakra. She walked away from the fire and watch Amari jump at the last guy, she grabbed his head and tossed him into the water.

"Amari, this bombs are jutsu explosions. Someone is controlling them from a distance. They're so scared of it because someone can just make them explode at whim! They just need to be lit!" Miri yelled.

"Not surprised, these people are the gambling collectors from awhile back. I guess they went ahead and hired somebody to take us out." Amari reached in her inside pocket and pulled on her gloves. Brown gloves with gray studs on the knuckles.

Sean jumped back into the mix. "Yeah, he's up there." Sean pointed to a large pillar at the end of the houses. A man in a yellow rubber jumpsuit stood at the top of it. His head was covered by a gasmask with a long mouthpiece and large filter that swung around with his head. His large black gloves had two silver tanks on each hand. They couldn't hear him but he jumped around the pillar and waved his arms all of the air.

"Do you see it?" Sean asked.

"What?" Amari barked.

"On the air filter on his trunk. It bares the four lines. He's from our village."


	8. Fire

They were quickly surrounded by almost every other man in the field. Majority of the men surrounded the three on the ground, a few were position on the buildings. Miri turned solid again. She dropped to her knee.

"Miri." Sean knelt next to her.

"I was in that form too long without thought. This is on me." Miri huffed.

"Come on you discovered what this can do." Amari jumped in the air. "Now it's my turn. "Shockwave fist!" She brought her knees up to his chest and dropped down.

She cocked her arm back and slammed it into the ground. The ground crumbled around them and blasted into the air. The untrained men froze in fear and took the impact of the blast. They flew off their feet and were tossed in the air.

"Wind jutsu style, tornado scatter!" His hand spun into a blur speed, the generated wind force drifted away from his hand and spreaded around the area. The wind struck the rubble and gave it its own force speed. The rocks smacked into the men, a few knocked out from the attack but others whimpered away.

The bombs the men once carried lifted in the air on their own. Amari and Sean stepped back and surrounded Miri. They weren't prepared when the bombs shot right for them in superior speed. A few exploded feet away from them and caused a cloud of smoke to surround them all. Their vision was blocked and only had a few inches of room to see that wasn't purple smoke. Amari and Sean closed their eyes and opened them back up. They saw right through the smoke and could see the air drift around several more balls. They were inside the smoke and closed on them.

Miri saw it too, she was slow with her hand signs. She grabbed her friend's ankles. "Spiritual style, spirit spread." Her arms were the first to turn translucent and spread down on Amari's and Sean's feet. The ability rushed up their legs and quickly covered their bodies. The bombs exploded on them, but this time is wasn't smoke and unleashed fire all around them.

"Oh come on!" a very squeaky voice yelled.

The smoke cleared to have the on looker jump down from his post. As he landed a ring of fire exploded from his feet and ejected to the distance. Miri released her grip from her friends and turned them to their normal form. The stepped away from the small hole all those explosions had created. The other man was only twenty yards away from the three.

Sean scooped Miri in his arms and handed her to Amari. "Hide her, she still needs to recover from what she did to Jirobo and what she just did."

"I'll join you as soon as I can." Amari jumped from the action.

Sean cracked his knuckles and pulled his headband from his sweatshirt. He tied it around his forehead. The opponent was stunned from his action and stammered back. "You're a rain member?" he started to laugh. "I can't believe you are a brother! Tell me how did you get into this mess? Getting involved in some petty shit?"

"I could ask you the same thing you know. I mean you're helping weak collectors destroy a village because they can't get the girl. It's like not getting a cookie so you throw away all the other food."

"It don't matter, I'll kill a brother!"

Sean pulled open his strap and pulled a needle. He only carried three more, Amari had one and Miri had one. After all those would be used then the group was out. Sean didn't want to use this but if this was the last enemy then they could build their strength after that. He stared at the needle, he looked up to his opponent. His one hand hovered on the other. Small balls grew out from the silver tubes on his arm.

Sean ignored his regrets stabbed himself in the chest with it. His heart glowed blue and the color spread down his veins. He cracked his neck. The other man laughed and held the small ball in his heads. He tossed the balls in the air and performed a single handsign before he clapped in the air.

"Special family art, oil spread!"

The balls went around in a circle and soon expanded their area. The balls exploded in the air and laid out a perimeter of oil. The pyro made another series of handsigns and brought his fist to his mouth. "Fire style, fire phoenix jutsu." he sent long lines of fire all around him and Sean. The oil that was previously plants instantly went aflame. They were surrounded by a ring of fire. Sean smirked and pulled out two of his swords and connected them with his wind jutsu. He spun the swords above his head and pointed the fan at the fire. The fire burnt out but in a second the fire grew on and continued to rage.

Sean's face went smug and turned back to the pyromaniac. "What the hell is this?" he barked at the man.

"Hahaha! My fire isn't normal fire, it's infused with my chakra. So as long as that oil resonates with my chakra flow, it will always generate oxygen to combust a flame." He lifted his arm in front of his face. "Special family art, oil explosion." he gauntlet created a collection of balls and shot to Sean.

Sean lifted his arm. "Wind shield!" a concentration of the wind built around the front of his body. The balls exploded oil on his wind shield. The man quickly sent a fireball jutsu after the oiled shield. Sean saw what came at him, he toss the shield forward and right into the fireball. The shield caught flame and cut right through the fire. The pyro barely saw what happened. He witnessed the shield pass through the enormous ball of fire. The pyro pulled more balls from the cylinders on his arm

The balls exploded. "Oil saturation!" the oil splatters became one. "Rubber transformation!" The shield caught inside the rubber square and stretched back to him from the impact of the shield. The wall of oil caught the shield but still forced him to jump closer to his fire wall. He bent the lip of his oil. The spin of the shield made it spin upwards and past the attacker.

"That was good but not good enough!" the pyro yelled.

Sean had his arm stretched out and his hand wide open. Sean had a chakra string still attached to his shield. "Shield warrior" he held two fingers by his nose. The pyro only looked at him confused. The shield came back with spikes all over it. The spiked shield sliced right through the pyro's back. He screamed in agony and dropped to the ground, his puffed out stomach was the first to be hit.

Sean had his hand reached behind his head. He pulled out his sword and formed a bow with his other hand. He placed his sword in the bow string and pulled back. His wanted to release the string but couldn't, he could feel a strong pain in his left eye. His eye was in a process of change. Half his vision turned to the white blurred lines. The colors he saw, the fire his eyes focused on slowly changed into the white blur of wind force. Three of his fingers snapped to the center of his palm. His bow weakened and started to disappear. The quick and strong wind started to lash out.

Sean dropped to his knees. He lost control of his bow and dropped his sword on the ground. His hands dug into his face, his fingernails dug into his skin and tore down till he bled. The pyro pushed himself up, the shield from his back distrusts and left a large chunk of his back missing. He stood with his psycho laugh. He walked up to Sean with a large twitch in his shoulder. He walked with a limp.

"Looks like my oil seeped through some of your open pores and got to your brain." he laughed again. "It has a thing of taking on something so powerful, usually it's the heart but it entered closer to your brain." He stepped on Sean's head. "I am entertained!"

His body slightly weaved forward. He looked down at his chest, an arm went completely through his chest and pulled out his heart. Blood rushed out of his body. His heart was connected with his body through thick black tubes. He laughed.

"Forbidden art style, self combustion!" He grabbed his own heart and crushed it. His heart combusted. The fire ran down the tubes and covered his entire body.

"I'm sorry Sean!" Amari screamed. The pyro's body exploded, Amari took the full blast of the impact and flew off into the distance. She went through the wall of fire and crashed through one of the buildings along the river side. Sean's body dug deeply into the ground and created a trench as his body forcefully pushed back.


	9. Rebuild

"How are they?" Miri asked.

"They will live which is surprising. Your boyfriend here lost his eye and it seems that whatever infected his brain. Like he has no pupil, just a bunch of zigzag lines. And your girlfriend here has both her arms burnt to a crisp, she'll never move them again without a flow of chakra to run through it. I wrapped them in a special bandage that will freeze the burns but needs to be replaced everyday. Of course their hair will grow back but it will take time." The doctor got up from his chair. He wrapped his headband on and grabbed his bag from the ground.

"Thank you for everything cutie, but we're not in a open relationship like that. I mean I'd like to give these guys a ride of a lifetime but. They have ideals that forbid that." Miri's back leg went on her toes and she swayed her hips as she talked.

The man awkwardly chuckled. "If you ever find yourself in the Nation of Fire, come by the leaf village. I'll take you on a proper date. But for now watch your friends. I mean you're probably a three quarters day away from the village so if anything happens, run there."

Miri lustfully walked to the man, one arm grabbed his forearm and the other grabbed his crotch. "Maybe I'll show up not for my friends."

He squinted his eyes and choked a laugh. "Oh um, I'll like to get to know you first. Then maybe one day something like that can happen." He side stepped away from her. "The leaf village maybe weak right now, but if you need aid... Don't be afraid to ask."

"Of course, thank you." Miri walked back over to her friends and pulled up a chair. She sat in between them. She grabbed hold each each of their hands. "I'll do you good Amari and help rebuild the village. And you Sean, what a weird name, I'll protect this village till you are able."

Miri wasn't much help to the village as she helped rebuild what was destroyed by the attack. She didn't know how to use the machinery they did, nor did she have the strength to carry what they did. The villagers themselves soon forgave what the group has brought upon them. They knew her help was minimal and not on purpose but they had her help the best she could. They started on the homes. Entire walls were stripped down and new ones were forced to be built.

For several weeks Amari and Sean were unconscious. Miri became strong friends with the handful of dozens of men and women in the village. She joined them on their fishing quests and lead mostly in the agriculture rebuild. If the seaside didn't give off the fishing village, the flowers and luscious greenery made it look like a large floral paradise.

She sat in the inn with a dozen men around her. They all carried pints in their hands and gave out a roar of laughs. They sky has set to mark the third week that past. The men's fists were callast beyond belief and many broken bones from slip ups. Even from the pain and struggle they went through they still had many weeks ahead before they would clean up all the damage.

"This one time, I don't think I've mentioned this yet." Miri struggled to talk between her laughs. "But we were in this hide out and I put up this cloth to separate my room. Sean tripped on the rope on the ground and pulled it all the way down and fell right between my legs."

"So what?" One of the men yelled from the table.

"I was naked!" Everyone in the room laughed, Miri couldn't tell if it was to get on her good side or they actually thought it was funny. "I told him if he wanted to do something he could but he still keeps a good distance from me." Miri looked down in her drink. _It's strange, he's the only man I don't want to sleep with but to sleep right in his arms. The tone he gives off, the feeling I get when he takes the lead in a fight. I'm not sure how I feel._

"If one of us did it what would you do then?" the big man next to her nudged her shoulder with his elbow.

Miri tapped his pecks. "Well for you shirtless I'd threaten you get your wife." the crowed ooed at the man. "But for you." she pointed at a young lad with a ponytail. "I might just _accidentally_ drop."

The door creaked open. The party's laugh stopped and strayed their attentions from Miri to the door. The door fully opened and two people in full body robes stepped in. Their eyebrows were gone and so was their hair. But the front man had a bandage wrapped around part of his head and his eye. And the girl had her arms bandages all the way through.

"I swear, you planted that rope on me just so I would trip." The front man smiled.

"Sean! Amari!" Miri dropped her cup and stepped on the table. She jumped to the other side and jumped on Sean, she wrapped both her arms and her legs around him.

Sean groaned in pain and held onto Miri's back. "Ah! Still in a lot of pain here." Miri jumped off of him.

"I'm sorry for that. Kind've forget that you're still a little weakling." She playfully punched his arm. She turned her focus to Amari. "Amari, did the nurse tell you to change your bandages everyday and you can't use your arms without a chakra flow ran to the nails in your palms?"

Amari slowly lifted her arm with a moan. "Yeah. Still need to get used to it though. And thank you for fixing our mistake. I hope the damage isn't too bad."

"Nah." One of the men lifted up his mug. "Just another month and it should be good as new. Besides we're hoping you'll be our protectors. A payment of debt if you will."

"We're sorry but we can't do that. Greater troubles will come, after we help here we must move again." Sean walked up to the table and made a spot for himself. "You're in a way, harboring a fugitive. But not for the law, a dangerous man by the name of Orochimaru hunts us down."

"We'll hide you and say you left." the man hat spoke turned his focus to Miri and heightened his voice. "We'll do anything for miss Miri."

"You don't understand fool. He doesn't just want us, he'll wipe out entire villages that form to his way. Unless you want to die you will tell them everything you know about us, just the safest way for your people."

"Sorry to say it but it's true." Miri walked up behind Sean and leaned on his back with her forearms on his shoulders. "This man isn't a joke he will kill anyone that annoys him."

"We'll just need another week to recover enough to help." Sean grabbed Miri's arm.


	10. Snake

Sean and Amari were able to regain their strength enough to assist in the reconstruction of the village. Their hair grew back in a unreal rate and returned to their normal look with a few changes from the battle. Sean had his headband arched over his abnormal eye and Amari changed from her pink top to a sleeveless vest with a stretched turtleneck that went up to her lips, the bandages an her arm were fully exposed. They provided with more help than Miri provided and increased the process than they expected.

Amari from the top of the river down to the other side of the village. Sean and Miri were already there. "You saw him too, didn't you?" Amari asked.

"Yeah, the Snake King is here." Sean lowered his head slightly from the anger. "Miri, use that jutsu we learned and get the villagers safe. He's here faster than we thought."

Miri made her forearms cross into a 't'. "Spirit clone jutsu." four human shape forms wiggled out of Miri. she turned to the four figures that just escaped her body. "You two, get to the vantage points on the east and west perimeter and watch for Orochimaru. The other two, evacuate the village underneath the water."

The four figures ran. Miri turned around for both of them to be gone. After another handsign her fingers grew purple bombs. She jumped to the center building and raised both her hands in the air. The set of balls launched in the air and another set launched. She went through for sets of balls that scattered all around the perimeter of the village. Sean went around the village and tossed a sword at the four points of the village. He connected the four swords with a wind string and moved into the center of the village. Amari waited for him there.

"You ready? This will use a lot of force to be able to do." Sean asked.

"Of course, I don't need both arms for this to work." Amari smiled.

Miri met with the group. She saw Sean's forearms swung back and forward in the wind and Amari's veins popped from her skin. "He's close, it's time to get the village out."

Sean sat on his knees and combined his hands. The group didn't see it but his swords started to spin the ground. The blades reached a speed to where it seemed like one big blade. "He stopped." Miri announced. Amari pulled out her injection and stabbed her wrists. Her blue chakra extended out her back and latched on to create a human shape.

The blades dug down into the ground. They waited a minute for Sean to finally open his eyes and nodded at Amari. Amari's left hand gave out. She stuck her hand out into the air with only one finger pointed out. She brought her hand down and poked through the ground. The ground shattered past their feet and soon surrounded the hole the swords created.

"Tornado scatter!" Everything started to get caught in the strong wind current. The whole town was suspended in the air. Sean grabbed his two pointed fingers and focused down again. The town carried by the wind moved up the river.

"We have to protect Sean. We can fend off Orochimaru in the meantime." Miri pulled on Amari's jacket.

Amari nodded quickly and ran ran down the river. They could see the white painted man with the large purple robe around his waist. They stopped a feet away from him. He walked with the familiar man in blue clothes and glasses. Orochimaru had bandages around his arms too and hanged to the ground just like Amari's.

"Looks like we got even closer my dear Amari." Orochimaru spoke.

"Shut up, we are nothing alike!" She charged at him with her fist cocked back and ready.

"Amari!" Miri reached out for her but was too late.

Kabuto's hand went blue with the built up chakra and stood in front of Orochimaru. He tapped Amari's arm and made it go numb. Amari opened one side of her mouth. Orochimaru stepped aside for Amari to jump over him. Her other hand gained movement and whipped the arm back. Her arm connected with his cheek. She twisted her hand to grab his ear and yank him back.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto yelled. He turned around only for his leader to crash into him.

Miri ran forward and force her palm into Kabuto's back. "Soul extension." Her arm bashed into Kabuto and her spirit passed through his physical body and disrupted his chakra flow. His once blue hand went normal. Amari grabbed Orochimaru and pulled him away. She grabbed Kabuto's shirt and pulled him to her. She swung her arm and smashed her fist into the side of his head. His head drooped to the side for another hit from the backhand of the same arm. She hung her head back and whipped it forward and smacked her head with his.

Miri waited for the strike and grabbed hold of Kabuto's head. "Soul extension!" Her arms reached inside his head and pressed down into his nervous system of his chakra. She released Kabuto, he twitched helplessly on the ground. His movement but uncontrollable and patternless.

Amari turned to Orochimaru. He waited for her with his mouth open and a snake inside. The snake opened its mouth and ejected a sword from it. Amari was barely able to twist to the side for only her bandages to tear. Amari dropped to the ground and screamed in pain, the small gap of open air had her in too much pain to handle. Miri jumped to Amari and pulled her back. Kabuto grabbed hold of her feet and yanked her to the ground. He still twitched but was able to control his arms to get a hold. His hands went blue as he struck the back of Miri's neck.

Miri barely had the time to perform another jutsu. "Hidden figure." she muttered.

A black figure crawled from her back and stood on its feet. Eyes grew from the black creature, it was Miri's eyes. Kabuto was on his feet again. "I see, you created a extension of you and placed your consciousness in it. Smart move for such a weak girl."

He ran to Miri with both his hands blue. He swung his arms in a cross formation. Miri's clone juked backwards and ran through Kabuto. He turned around and blocked the kick she sent at him. She jumped and twisted around, her leg stayed in place but her body spun completely around. She never stopped an onslaught kicks as she twisted around. Kabuto jabbed his hand into her leg but did nothing. Miri weakened his grip and kicked him one more time to get him off balance and escape.

"Your move won't work on me." Miri spoke but with no mouth her lips didn't move.

"Don't be silly." Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "You think I'd be that stupid to fall for a trick like that? Please, I simply have to hit your head since it's the only thing that is allowing that body to move. But you can't use your jutsu or else you'd have done your soul extension already."

"Guess those glasses aren't just for looks nerdy. You saw right through the hidden figure jutsu, with this I can transfer my mind to this or just have it work simultaneously with me. If that move of yours didn't stop my chakra flow, I could've only transferred half my soul and chakra into this."

"You've come a long way." Kabuto ran after her with a curved motion.

Kabuto slid over to Miri's side. He thrusted his hand to Miri's head, she ducked under and kicked him in the gut. Miri ducked low and tackled the stumbled Kabuto. Miri saw the position she was in and spun up back to her feet with her feet on his wrists. She jumped off of him and kept her distance.

 _I just have to wait for Sean to get here._ Miri thought. Her eyes reconcentrated on Kabuto's position. Her eyes widened with shock when she discovered he was gone. The ground broke behind her. She turned back, Kabuto was inches away with his hand far extended. Miri couldn't block the shot and transferred her mind back to her body. The figure cleared from the world as Kauto jumped through. Kabuto's reflection in his glasses caught a piece of metal dart toward him.

He closed his eyes. The sound of two metals made his eyes open backup. Orochimaru's sword blocked the sword and darted it to the ground. The sword yanked out of the ground and toward his original direction. Sean caught the sword with his free hand, as the other was already full with his sword.

"I apologize for my weakness, but another member of my clan kind've destroyed it earlier and I don't want my hard work gone." Sean held his swords. He stretched out the connections and wrapped a loop around his hand. "Well, time to kill my master."

Sean twirled the sword in the air as he walked forward. Orochimaru was in front of Kabuto. Sean tossed his sword forward at Orochimaru, it only forced him to make the effort to move his sword to the side and block the hit. Sean pulled out another sword and connected it as he did. He jumped to the side and tossed the other one. The sword started to spin around Orochimaru's sword and finally pin to the ground. Sean pulled on the sword and yanked Orochimaru to him. Sean pulled his final sword and stretched his arms out. Orochimaru could see what was about to happen and extend his sword out. His sword stretched far enough to go clean through Sean's hip and pin into the ground behind him. Orochimaru helped with the speed Sean forced and closed the distance in his sword.

Sean slightly closed his stance in pain but still held his position. He closed his arms and stabbed his swords through Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru yanked his sword back in and looked up face to face with Sean. He extended out a snake neck and hovered above him. He watched Orochimaru open his mouth and shoot out his sword. Sean leaned back, his eyes snapped shut in pain when his back suddenly stopped on him. Orochimaru didn't aim for Sean's head but stabbed it through his shoulder blade. Sean was barely able to open his eye.

"Oh poor you, you thought the injections we gave you would work. But remember, if we created it then we can destroy it." Orochimaru pulled back his sword. Kabuto walked over to his master and yanked out the swords.

"You see, you may use the gift we gave but we never make something we can't control. And I've adapted to you three especially. What would normally just interupt your system now also interrupts the flow of your enhanced chakra. And we coated Lord Orochimaru's sword in the reverse creation of your creation. Subtle enough to be unnoticed but still immediately effective." Kabuto explained. "It was also nice of you to move that village out of the way but pointless if you were to just do it out here. Wasted a lot of time and chakra into that move."

Kabuto grabbed Sean and pulled him to Amari and Miri. He pressed his hand to the ground and created a puff of smoke. A man size snake appeared from the crowd, it wasted no time for it to swallow the three personal whole.

"Come on Lord Orochimaru, we wait for Sasuke but at least we have our other three test subjects."


	11. Prison

The three were separated in different rooms in Orochimaru's hideout. Their chest was chained to a pile and their hands and feet were cuffed with the chain stretched out to the ground. Time was gone but they felt like they were chained there for months and only fed by tubes. They were shunned from the sun and would be covered in darkness for days on end. Sean looked up when he heard the door opened with a large creak. The room was lit up all of a sudden by a line of torches that went from the door to him.

He saw Orochimaru walk in the room with a young boy in a ripple blue shirt and shorts. The lord walked the boy down the path to him. Sean surveyed the room he was in, the platform was shaped like a lollipop as a thin platform lined with pillars went to the center of the room that as shaped into a circle. They stopped in front of Sean.

"You see boy, this is what happens when you take my gift and smash it with your foot." Orochimaru leaned in on Sean.

"I'll kill you!" Sean snapped the chains from his arms and was able to break the chains on his foot. He charged and broke the pole he was strapped too. He grabbed the boy by his throat and hung over the black pit. "Why do you come here? Don't you know this man will use you and kill you!"

"Oh my dear boy. I would drop that boy." Orochimaru taunted Sean.

The boy's eyes turned red with three black swirls made in a circle. "Let me and my friends free!"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Oh well." The bandage around Sean's eyes turned to a snake and slithered off. Sean charged up a low toned scream, he couldn't help his body but take a few steps back. He dropped the boy in his hand and dropped on his butt. Sean moved his hands to his eyes and rocked his body.

Orochimaru chuckled and kicked Sean to the ground. "Come on Sasuke, we got training to do."

"You're matched with the devil!" Sean screamed.

The group was used as an experiment to increase the strength of the drug and also help Sasuke Uchiha. Soon the injection became more than just strength for the three, it became a literal drug to them. They got hooked to it, needed it in their systems for every possible moment. It became less about the strength enhancements it offered and more of the irregular flow it caused in their systems.

"Come on I thought you were supposed to be strong shit stick!" Amari laughed.

Sasuke stood a few paces from her, his breath was long and heavy. He lowered his arm and held his wrist with the other. A large ball of electricity built up right before he charged at her. He planted his arm at her chest, the hole that was previously there in her clothing widened a few inches. Her chest blackened a bit more and she stumbled back a step. She only laughed and punched the grown up ninja back to his original spot.

"All these years of training and what?" She walked over to a table that only had a small open chest in it. She dug her hand in and pulled out a syringe. She pulled off the cap and stabbed her thigh. "Who needs a curse mark when you have these bad boys." Amari rubbed on her bandaged arm. "It's like you can't even feel the pain."

She turned back to Sasuke, he was angry at her. His sword was in his hand and ran down with the chidori. He was gone from his position in an instant and reappeared inches from her face. Amari knew all too well about the strength of his sword. She grabbed the wrist that held his sword and bent it backwards. Her other hand snapped to his throat and proceeded to lift him in the air. She chokeslammed him in the ground.

"Shockwave fists!" her fists pounded one after another in Sasuke's body. She created a hole with the ground breaking hits.

"Too much." Kabuto was behind her. Amari stopped and snapped her head up. The pain in her neck rose, all feeling in her body stopped. She could only watch the ground get closer to her.

"I can beat her she's nothing!" Sasuke pushed Amari off of him.

"Are you sure? I thought you were trying to see her chest." Kabuto joked. He grabbed Amari's arm and lifted her over his shoulders.

Kabuto laid her on the ground and hooked her chains back on her boy. Amari could only move her eyes, she watched the man walk away from her. Its been almost a year since she has seen Sean and Miri. She's only seen three other people for the last two years. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke. And only was let out to build the addiction or to be the subject to a jutsu.

"Amari."

Amari's eyes looked up. She looked at a shadow figure that messed with the chains on her arm. A few of the torches didn't shut off which gave her minimal visibility. She couldn't make out any details on the person. All she could see what that they yanked on one of the chain links.

"These chains are so powerful because they are infused with a chakra string. Made by someone with a strong talent for earth jutsu. Maybe a combo with water? I don't know I'm pulling some of this out of my ass honestly. But I do know that it was made from a jutsu and the caster is still holding on." The figure stopped with the chain and knelt in front of Amari. They touched Amari's face and moved her head around. "This thing can't make you talk? Blame me for that, I think I got on four eye's annoyance by saying some stuff about milk and his glasses." the figure leaned into Amari's ear. "It wasn't milk. I'm talking about his penis and his cum on glasses." The figure sat back and cross their legs. "Yeah, It's me Miri. I placed my conscious in here so I could escape. In my latest run I did it right before he did that move on me, just never escaped my body. I found out this was only done because Sean broke free on these the first day. Now we just have to find these three casters to break free once more. If there are any casters."

Amari started to mumble. "No, casts. Sign floor."

"Ah, so my theory on the chakra strengthened chains are incorrect but they have chakra blockers on the ground?"

Amari nodded up and down. "We weaker."

Both of them jumped at the sound of the door forced open. "Release." Miri's body melted to the ground and dropped to the lower level. Orochimaru walked down the path with another one that Amari has never seen before. The man he was with was ghostly pale. He wore a shirt and jacket that exposed most of his lower upper body.

"This is Sai. He's going to be here a while. Get used to another subject for another person." Orochimaru walked back up with the man.

Amari gained the movement in her body and sat up. She looked at the ground where the two last stepped. A small kunai knife was there. Amari looked at the knife then at her chains. Every day for the past two months she slowly weakened the hold to her chains. Well one of her chains. She could break off the right foot to the chains and easily grab the knife.

The door started to open again. Amari could only what could happen in the next several seconds and not anything after that. She snapped the chain on her foot and reached out for the blade. She stepped on the finger hole and dragged it to her. She pulled off the sandal and lifted it up to her foot. She stabbed the chain and freed her arm. She proceeded to free her other body parts and ran for the door.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" the person at the door yelled.

Two people ran from the door back at her. She threw the knife at one, the knife connect with one and turned it into smoke. Amari swung her head at the head of the person, the attack knocked them to the ground. She grabbed their throat and threw them to the other end of the room. The person she threw rolled back to their feet and ran back to Amari. She didn't see them get up, her focus was only on the door. She grabbed hold of it and pulled. She was only one foot out of the room when the person came back. They pounced on her back and shoved her to the ground. She reached behind her and grabbed onto their jacket. She yanked them off and chucked the body into the wall. Amari got up to her feet and pulled the body up. She pinned them to the wall with her forearm.

"What, why do I know you?" Amari asked a boy with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He had long black lines on his face like whiskers. He didn't answer her. Amari shook him frustration. "Who are you!"


	12. Reunion

"Why won't you answer me?" Amari tightened her grip on his throat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm looking for a friend." he spoke.

The person disappeared into smoke. Amari looked behind her, the same boy ran at him with a blue orb in his hand. The orb in his hand erupted into her stomach. To her this didn't feel like the chidori that was sent to her so many times. This attack was smooth but explosive. The attack was still powerful and blasted her into the wall.

Amari was barely able to watch the kid run off down the hall. She tried to climb out of the hole but didn't have the strength to move. She watch him catch up to a girl in pink. He was still a far distance from her but that's who he chased after. She pushed open another door, the door that belonged to Sean. Sean wasn't as sane as she was.

The entire room was blacked out. Sean looked up to the door, his disrupted eye lit up in the room. The girl at the door jumped back out. Sean started to laugh like the pyro so many months ago. She couldn't help but walk back into the room.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" she asked.

Sean started to laugh even more. She walked down the path and went up to Sean. She knelt down by him and lifted up his chin. The lights turned on to see him, she jumped back at the sight at Sean. Sean's eye was out and zigzag pattern that moved constantly to change the pattern. Sean looked down and pulled on the chains on his wrists.

"You look for Sasuke Uchiha? Oh, that boy is always on my mind." Sean stood up.

"You know Sasuke? Is he here?" she asked.

Sean leaned forward but was stopped by the end of the chain. "Yeah he's here, he's the one that did this to me."

"Where is he? I need to know."

Sean grabbed the chain link and ripped the chain off from the ground. "I know where he is, but I guess right now it's escape time." Sean grabbed hold of the other chain and pulled out the other arm chain.

He kicked his legs forward and broke free. He wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders and forced her to walk with him. She didn't take it nicely, she brought her fist down for a hard punch to his kidney. Sean blocked it and twisted her arm. Sean laughed again, they made their way up the path and out the door. The yellow haired kid ran at them.

"Sakura!" he yelled.

Sean looked back at the girl, he only shrugged and pushed her back. A clone was with the boy and formed something in his hand. He got into an arm's length away from Sean. Sean created his own ball in hand. He connected his ball of chakra and connected it with his. The boy's eyes went wide and looked at the counter attack. Sean's grew in size and swallowed the move. Sean grabbed hold to his his and whipped him into the wall. Sean could only laugh, he pulled him out of the wall.

"Wind arrow." A long white arrow developed in Sean's hand. "Goodbye boy."

Sean's arm was stopped. Sean's head twisted all the way around without a move of his body. Miri grabbed hold to his arm. Sean released the jutsu he had in his hand and dropped it. Sean calmed down, he noticed something around her neck. He twisted his arm backwards and lifted the headband around her neck. It was their ninja headband from the Rain village, except it had a large cut that went over the lines.

"We're no longer home, we no longer belong home. But they just want to bring somebody home." Miri moved her hand to grab hold to his.

Sean looked up a few inches at a man that stood behind her. His had on a open facemask with the same insignia plate as the girl and boy. Miri reached up with her other hand and pulled off the wrapping on Sean eye. Sean twisted his body back to normal and covered his eye. Miri giggled. She moved his hand away from his eye and covered the special eye.

"You see, it's okay to see outside of that realm. To see my tan shirt, to see her pink shirt, or his green vest. No longer in that state of just white and black." She brought up to his vision. "The headband." he grabbed it, it had the same slash through it. "We are homeless now."

"You kids come with us." the tall man said. "We can take you to the leaf village, of course we'll ask for some basic information but it will be a better place than here."

Amari joined back up with the group. Sean simply turned to her and tapped his forehead. Amari looked at him confused before she grabbed her forehead and felt the fabric and metal plate. She felt the markings and the slash.

"Why would he leave these on?" Sean asked. Sean wrapped the headband around his bad eye.

"Are you kids even listening to me? Say one nice thing and get nowhere."

"Honestly we thought you were Akatsuki when we first saw you." Sakura nervously joked.

"Akaca what?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"They're some top rank criminals and apparently cross of their headbands. Maybe Orochimaru trained us to become one of them. I don't know. But even if you don't want to leave with them we can go alone."

"If my opinion is anything good then I say we leave with the team. If they want to find that devil child then so be it. But as far as I'm concerned a home right now is better than on the road." Amari spoke.

"Doesn't matter what I think right now, but we'll go with you. You can continue your search to find him but we're leaving this place." Sean looked at his own clothes. "But I'm going to need some new clothes as well."

"I thought you went crazy."

Sean looked at the new group. "Go!" The new three jumped from the sudden outburst and continued to run down the hall. "Kabuto didn't have the patience anymore because of that kid. Acted insane or a little too much, get a little beating and you were done. Which gave me more time alone and figure out how to leave."

"So all that crazy stuff was just a ruse?"

"Part of it, when both my eyes are open it hurts and forces me to sit through it in uncomfortable means."

Miri stepped in. "I don't mean to be the guy that talks about his dick in a stand up act but we got to go now. If they live or die I don't care, I want to get out of here."

"Right." Amari and Sean said in unison.

They escaped from the hideout. They ignored all the explosions and the cries inside the building that was still there. They were in the middle of nowhere, no trees, no signs of civilization, just miles of rocks and dirt ahead. All three of them carried a crate of the injections in their arms. They didn't wait for the few that found them, but did make their way to the village.

The travel didn't turn out well enough for the team. None of them took account for the years of isolation, trauma, and body damage they went through. They couldn't be able to say when they dropped but it wasn't long after their escape. Naruto and the group found them on their way back and took them with. Along with the three crates.

Their comma left them out for another week. The Leaf village tests went on in a safe and humane way. They discovered the effect of the drug and the long effect it did on their bodies. Under the drug they were nearly invincible to everything anyone could throw at them. But once the drug was gone from their system then their bodies would be weaker than the common cold and could easily die from that. Even after the drug would be gone, a little of the substance would remain in their body until used. The Leaf medical ninja discovered what the craft full of injections do but the effects of it will never go away for them. Years of use destroyed their bodies to where they need a daily injection to live, even outside of combat.


	13. Date

"So you see, we can't have drug addicts run around the village." Tsunade spoke. She leaned on the steel table. "But for why you became addicts is for once not your fault. Orochimaru did it."

"So what's the plan?" Sean asked.

"We're going to send a portion of our medical ninja to find a way to rejuvenate your body or anything to revert what was done. But for now, enjoy your stay." Tsunade sighed and walked out of the room.

"Sean I didn't want to say anything but did you sleep with that girl?" Miri asked.

"I did." Sean smiled for the first time that wasn't in a senile way. "I really did. And now she's Hokage. I slept with a Hokage."

The door slid open and caught everyone's attention. The pink haired girl Sakura walked into the room. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to ask if you'd want to get out and get some new clothes. I remember you saying that you wanted some."

Miri quickly covered Amari's mouth. "Oh you can just take Sean there. Me and Amari like doing these kind of things alone." Miri returned the awkward chatter with her own laugh.

Sean glared at his friends and pulled his blanket off. "I can do that I guess."

Sakura smiled and blushed. "Um okay. I'll wait outside for you."

Sean kept a smile as the door shut. His face changed as soon as the door closed, his eyebrows lowered and his smile vanished. His head crept to his friends. "Why couldn't you have come?"

"Two girl personalities never coexist." Miri pulled the blanket over her head.

"We have two different personalities." Amari commented. "I literally don't understand why you said that either."

"You'll see one day friend." Miri pulled the blanket back down. "One day."

Sean walked out of the building he was greeted to the bright sun that caused to him to lift his arm over his arm. The arm quickly burned, Sean jumped back into the building. Sakura looked back at him.

"What's wrong?" She peered her head into the building. Sean searched in the waiting room.

Sean grabbed an umbrella from a bit and sped walked out of the hospital. He held a bamboo staff with a floral pattern on top. "What? I got burned. Now come on." he wrapped his arm around Sakura and walked with her. "It's time to change out of these clothes."

Sakura poked at his hospital gown. "Yeah, you know they have dress robes that you can wear."

"Well nobody told me that but." he looked back at the hospital. "I just stole this umbrella, I'm not going back to get hit by a purse."

Sakura took him to one of the many tailors in Konohagakure. Sean was placed on a pedestal with his legs and arms spread out. Sean spent a few hours to explain what he wanted. Sakura thought what he created was something original. But Sean recreated his old uniform. The blue pirate style sweatshirt that was created with more leather and remove of the cotton fabric. His jacket still had the fins at the back and the three straps on his chest. His hood was changed from a tight feel to a loose throw over.

Sean looked at his coin purse, it was exceptionally lower than he has ever had it. Sean felt someone watch him. He pulled a shuriken from his pocket and tossed it at the fence in front of him. A cloth dropped from the fence and showed a boy with the spiky yellow hair and black and orange jumpsuit.

"Why are you spying on us Naruto!" Sakura pounded her fist in his face, the impact pushed him through the fence.

Naruto used the broken fence to bring himself back up to his feet. His finger pointed right at Sean. "Why are you on a date with this guy after one day but always reject me!"

Sean sighed. "It isn't a date. It's supposed to be a group thing idiot. My friends didn't join us for whatever reason so it became a one one thing."

Sakura's angry structure settled down, Naruto saw her eyes soften and cower. He could tell Sakura got hurt at the comment. Sean couldn't see what he saw and saw it as a comment that calmed the situation. He walked up to Sakura and placed his hand on her back.

"She's just being a ni"

He looked up at a loud noise. His face started to burn yet he still had to look at the green blob in the air with orange ankle warmers. He reached his arm out and grabbed the foot that aimed to slam his foot down on him. He tossed the attack to the side.

"Sakura! Are you okay? I'm here to save you!" He yelled. "These Akatsuki scum will drop from my kicks!"

"Bushy brow!" Naruto yelled back at him.

"Rock Lee?" Sakura turned angry again.

"You know what, I didn't want to use this for this moment." Sean pulled one of his injections from under his headband and stabbed his neck. "Want to fight boy? We'll fight."

"Ha, you Akatsuki are vastly weaker than my Konohagakure training!"

The two charged at each other. Sean lid under his legs, grabbed his ankles and pulled him to the ground. Rock Lee twisted his body around and wiggled out of his grip. He spun in the air and brought his foot down again. Sean wasn't fast enough to dodge and took the strike to the back of his head. Rock Lee didn't let light after the strike. He uppercutted Sean, his back went straight for another strike to his face. He leaned back for another strike from his fist. Sean saw the attack, he jumped on Rock Lee and wrapped his legs around him. Sean twisted around and rode on his neck. He fell back and wrapped his arms around Rock Lee's legs. He pulled on his neck and legs.

Rock Lee fell forward. He didn't fall to the ground, Sakura was under him and caught him. "Sakura! What are you doing saving me, I'm saving you!"

She groaned and pushed him to the side. "He's not part of the Akatsuki." She got back up and dusted off her clothes. "His scarred headband is because of his disownment of his village."

Sean rolled off of of Rock Lee. _I'm starting to like this girl_.


	14. Companions

"Why did we break off of Sean?" Amari asked.

Both Amari and Miri walked together in white robes that covered their entire bodies. "Because I want to find that medical ninja. I can't have another boy by my side when I do."

"So we let Sean deal with a girl on his own because you wanted to find a boy on your own? But you want to keep me? I mean I could go get a haircut. You just put yours in a bun and Sean's like never grow. I need to keep my shaved head, like shaved."

"Nag, nag, nag. Look I can't just think he chose me because I was awake with hair. If he focuses on me then I got my answer."

"Do you even know where this guy is?"

"Nope."

 _Great._ Amari thought.

They wandered randomly around the village. Every shop they entered in hopes to find the man went under. The shops themselves kicked them out after a matter of minutes since Sean took all the money they have collected. They took a break on their search and found a place to relax. They looked over the city on one of the heads that lined the mountain top. Even still they couldn't see the man they tried to hunt down.

"What a drag. Can't believe I had to come all the way up here to find you guys." Amari and Miri jumped. They looked behind them, there was a man with his hands in his pockets with a lean. "I know you're new here but you can't be up here. This is a sacred spot."

"We're trying just trying to find a guy, it's not our plan to stay up here forever." Miri stood at the end of head.

"Well hurry with it and get off this position."

Miri's head stopped from the search of the village. "Of course." Her arms eagled out and fell forward. Amari looked at the man then at the spot where Miri fell from. She only shrugged off the motion and jumped after her friend. She landed a couple of feet before Miri. She was off and ran away from her. Amari chased after her but was always out of arm's reach of her.

"Where are we running?" Amari jumped over a table with a family in it.

Miri looked back. "I found him." she looked back forward. "I found him!" she jumped forward and landed on the back of a man in a green vest. He toppled over the stand and crashed into another man behind it.

"You damn kids always destroy my cart!" the man grabbed the jars from the ground.

"Sorry." the man Miri tackled quickly apologized. "Who even jumped me?" He looked on the ground. Miri had one leg pulled up and her arms squeezed on her breasts. "Oh, it's you."

"Oh it's you as in a wink wink way or a annoyed older brother way?" Miri asked.

He grabbed Miri's arm and pulled her to her feet. "A wink wink way."

She grabbed his hand and pointed at Amari with her other. "What about her?"

"Even two years later you still look bad. I guess I just have to get better with my medical jutsu."

Amari glared at him. "Your lucky this sun burns my skin or else I'll beat you into the heavens."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. I was literal. Even under those robes I can tell your bandages are still on. You'll never have full access to your chakra with your arms like that. And the tests we did when you got back even show you gotten worse. If it wasn't for your arms, then you'd be at the same level as Miri and Sean."

"I didn't mean that either. I meant how does it react with her." She pulled on his arm.

"I don't understand what you mean."

She wrapped around his arm and leaned on his bicep. "I got my answer."

"So I guess after two years that you decided to come to the Leaf village, I'm going to ask you on that date."

Amari's arms shot into the air. "I'm out."

Amari left on her own, she found a secluded spot in the village. She found herself in a alleyway away from any shop or home. She rolled up the sleeves to her robe. She released her flow of chakra and her arms hung low. She was tired of the weakness she has created on herself. She was once a top threat to anyone that met her and now she can't even be too close to the sunlight.

She sensed a large form of chakra close on her from above. She rolled to the side and narrowly dodged a large collapsed smoke bomb. She looked at the large dirt cloud that was created. The smoke faded, a abnormally large white dog was in it with a man on top of it.

"Akamaru picked up the scent of someone strong and new. So who are you?" he asked.

"Trust me kid, whatever your dog smells is not at its full ability. Maybe he can smell out something that can help my arms out."

He jumped off his dog. He flicked his arms up and snapped his fingers. "It's your lucky day, I can help you out here."

"How so?"

"A while back Akamaru here got hurt more than I would ever allow again. But one thing I don't trust is that headband of yours. We've been fighting fools with that style headband for a while now. So your lucky day can either be under or over."

"It's weird I would've thought the Hokage has spread word about us. I heard a few whisper about the Akatsuki and trust me I'm not one of them."

"Come on. We'll need the Hokage's permission before we can go. As you know we're dwindled in numbers and we can only allow so much free time nowadays."

"No." Tsunade's answer was short and harsh.

"Why not? Sure I just met this guy but what is he doing right now? I'm not even part of your squadron."

Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "That's part of my point, since you're not a Leaf Shinobi your job is a contract job that needs payment. And as Kiba is a master tracker he needs to be ready at all times." she turned to look at Kiba. "And you. Remember last time you went there, the four Guardians of Health?"

"A quick fang over fang got us in and out in nothing." Kiba leaned on the desk. "This should be as Naruto likes to say 'easy'."

"Why do you trust this person? You just met them."

"If the rumors going around are true then this person is a comrade. And we need comrades in tip top shape if they we want to grow our numbers."

"The answer is no and that's that. And I hope I'm not speaking to someone who acts like Naruto."


	15. Guardian

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiba stood in front of Amari, She was in her white robe in the midst of darkness. "You heard Lady Hokage, we can't go."

"I think she said _you_ can't go." Amari rolled up her sleeve. She had a line of the injections up her arm. "I got my help here. One a day for my health. Simple as that, whether I got teammates doesn't matter."

Amari pushed past Kiba, the action made him and Akamaru angry. "Are you going to join the Leaf Village? Or are you going to use us and leave?"

"I'll do whatever my friends wish, if they desire to stay then you can count me in."

"Ah, you better hope that I'm not requested in our journey, it's a three day hike. Let's go Akamaru."

The three took off in the night without the knowledge of anyone. They traveled the night out of the forest of fire. The long travel lead them to a heavenly place, the tree's colors were richer and a golden musk was in the air. The wildlife rushed around the trees and the grass. One of them died on the spot.

"Whoa, that was weird." Amari kept her walk with Akamaru and Kiba.

"That isn't a good sign, watch out. It means the first guardian is watching us." Kiba warned.

"So he kills a deer for every time he sees you?"

"She create these, they are a sort of triggers. It lets the guardians know someone entered their lands. We are now the hunted."

"How'd you get past?"

"Akamaru here had the same chakra as one of their dogs and we blended in, but that one is now dead." Kiba blocked Amari.

A woman flowed from the bundle of trees. She was tall, over seven feet tall. She wore a strapless green dress that dragged feet behind her. She had no hair except a set of antlers that went from the start of her forehead and down her neck. Deer, rabbits, crows, all sorts of animals followed her.

"The killer of Cirees has arrived, and this time brought another." her words stretched as she spoke. "This time we won't let you pass with a copy, or your friend." She pressed her hand on the ground and created a pentagram on the ground. "Summoning jutsu." a pack of wolfs with green streaks that breath glowed. "Go."

"Come on Akamaru, human beast transformation!" The large white dog turned into a clone of Kiba and jumped on his back. "Fang passing fang." The two spin over each other with furious speed. They twirled at the pack of wolves and took half of them out and continued after the girl at the end.

"'Antler snake." a single point antler came out of each of her fingers. The attack went through the spin and stabbed through Kiba and Akamaru. She pinned Kiba to the tree and his dog to another.

"Shockwave fists!" she pounded on the ground and shock wave of rubble to her.

She uninterestedly turned her head to the attack by Amari. She pulled her arms and yanked both the trees down in front of the attack. The shockwave shattered it in pieces, Amari ran to her in the coverage of the millions of splinters. The guardian saw right through the series of splinters.

"Wolf's bite." her mouth opened with a twin set of spiked teeth.

She bit down on Amari's fist. She twirled Amari in the air before she tossed her into the forest.

"Amari! We'll get you!" Kiba yelled. The girl guardian laughed at the comment and kicked Kiba in the side.

Amari spat out a glob of blood, she grabbed a branch from her shoulder and ripped it out. "Never thought I had to use this." She closed her eyes and opened them to the zigzags design in her eyes. "This was a Sean thing and now it's my thing."

She could see the guardian carry Kiba and drag along Akamaru far into the distance. She pulled a kunai knife from her side. She ran up the trees and jumped to the guardian and her friends. She could see past every obstacle to her target. She saw her turn around and shake her head in disappointment. Amari took the warning and brought her knife up closer to her. The side of her vision changed. Amari stopped her movement and jumped a tree back.

A giant hawk attacked her previous position and chopped down a piece of the tree with her talons. Amari tossed her kunai at the hawk and tore through its wing. The hawk screeched at Amari. She covered her ears from the ear popping scream. The hawk pulled the talons out from the inner tree and flew over to her. It still screeched at Amari, she reached in her pouch and pulled enough shurikens to go in between her fingers. She swung her arm around and slapped the hawk with the three spikes in its eye.

The hawk crashed into the branch Amari stood on. Amari searched for the guardian. She looked back at Amari again. Amari lifted up her foot and slammed it down on the skull of the bird. The guardian flailed her arms around and tossed Kiba forward. Amari jumped ahead with more power than before. After each pass the pressure her foot created broke off the branches. Amari felt her arms get weaker. She pulled out one of the few needles she had left. She stabbed her neck. Her arms grew in size and ripped apart the bandages. The red and boiled skins was exposed to the bright sun.

She felt no pain from the sun because of the extreme power she shoved through her body. Her leg strength now toppled ever every tree she ran through. She was near the guardian, she came to be on top of her. She lept off the tree and hurled down to her. The guardian was well aware of the attack without even a need to look. She stopped her pace and placed her hand on the ground. Amari hammered her fist down onto what she thought was the guardian. She heard bones crack and a large roar through the smoke. Amari kicked off her target and created enough for a distance to clearly see. The shape she attacked was much larger than her.

"You were close and I'll give you that." The guardian laughed. "You should be pleased to know you attack Denthro, the guardian of the wildlife. I can summon a nearly unlimited amount of animals to my side and roam these woods. And my gorilla is no different. And she's a newly mother."

A smaller gorilla pulled up from her back. The gorilla's eyes turned to glow red and drool from the mouth. The small animal roared and jumped from the back. Amari kept her eye contact on Denthro and threw a hard punch into the small gorilla's chest. Her arm went clean through the fur and skin and escaped out the other side. She pulled her arm back and threw the empty body at the big gorilla.

The mother was in shock, her arms was shaky and grabbed the dead body of her child. Sbe cradled the body in her arms and sat on the ground. "Oh dear that is dark." the guardian dropped Kiba. "I guess I'm just going to have to kill you myself."

Amari walked to the gorilla and yanked the dead gorilla from her arms. She reached into the beast's mouth and pulled her with. Denthro went for a handsign. Amari grabbed one of the guardian's arms and twisted it around. She grabbed up to her head and pulled down the same time she pulled up on the gorilla. The animal disappeared in the smoke before contact could be made.

"Think you could do anything I made?" the guardian laughed.

"Wasn't the plan." Amari smirked. "Body extension." Her body grew in size even more. Even the strongest body builder at the time wouldn't be able to compare to her. Her arm still charged up to the guardian.

"Smart girl." her final words came right before Amari's knuckles broke through her jaw and snapped her neck far back. Her second fist came up for another blow and thrusted into her neck. Amari jumped over the guardian and grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her over her body to smash her into the ground.

"Kiba!"


	16. Guardian II

"Kiba are you alright?" Amari asked.

Kiba felt the side of Amari's cheek. "Your eyes."

Amari grabbed her arm and pulled him to his feet. "Get your balls out of your purse and man up. We still have to get to that place."

"Yeah, one guardian down, three more to go." Kiba laughed. He clenched his side right after with a groan. "Ah god that hurts."

"Come on big boy you don't see the dog crying." Akamaru barked. "See he agrees with it." he barked again.

The forest full of the animals and green, and luscious trees went to an odd set of trees and neatly trimmed grass. The forest was Banyan trees and hundred feet red oak scattered all around in unset patterns. Kiba knew what happened next, even through his pain he toughened his stance. He stopped his lean on Amari and straightened his collar.

"This isn't good if you're finally being a beast master." Amari joked.

"The next guardian is coming up, she's like the first with her jutsu. Wood style expert." Kiba stepped in front of Amari and pushed her back. Amari was about to say something but Kiba knelt down with one of his arms raised.

Akamaru even took a step back and growled. Kiba looked back at his best friend, and both of them nodded. He smashed his fist on a twig and jumped back with Amari in his arms. A series of roots sprang out from the ground from their old position with spikes on each one. Akamaru turned into his copy of owner and jumped Kiba.

"Fang over fang!" they spiraled into the roots and chopped them into pieces.

Amari was confused at the intensive attack on the small trap. She twisted on those words when a single smaller root that survived the attack. It turned to Amari so slightly that she didn't even notice the twist in wood. The twig size root darted over at Amari and pierced through her ankle. The ground broke into pieces with a small person in it. She jumped through the hole and superman punched Amari. She fell back into the ground but recovered quickly to her feet.

The woman popped through with a armor of wood on her body and long green hair. Kiba and Akamaru just recovered from their attack and started for another one. They spiraled again. The girl twisted her body around. "Wood style, wood wall!" both her hands pressed against the ground for a long wall to grow in front of her.

Kiba and Akamaru broke through her defense like it was nothing. The girl behind it barely had time to block her body with the armor on her arms. The armor on her arms broke off just like the wall. It gave her time though to dodge to the side. Amari had fought the pain with her own strike.

"Gentle fist!" the second guardian didn't have any time to react as Amari pushed through the armor with her palm and make contact with the back of her neck. She fell to her knees and collapsed to the ground. Amari jumped backwards in the air and brought down her front leg down on her guardian.

The downwards kick forced her back on her feet and stumble backwards. She twirled around like a heavily drunk person and leaned forward. Kiba and Akamaru bit down on the shoulders of her. "Wolf fang. Fang over fang!" The two spun again and penetrated through the ground. Both of them looked down at the guardian. Then they both looked up at Amari who leaned down into the hole and offered both her hands. The accepted it and pulled them up to the surface.

"Great combo." Amari huffed.

Akamaru turned back to his dog form. "Yeah, but that seemed a little too easy."

"Yeah, even the first guardian was able to hold you."

They almost were struck at the idea they went through, they looked over the hole and saw that the body grew a small tree from it. The ground rocked immensely around them. Four walls surrounded them then all four walls domed together. Amari ran from the hole and punched into the tree. It looked like a fly flew onto the wall. Nothing happened.

"Shit, she took the opportunity to lock us in." Amari was frustrated."

"Nothing like a single fang." Akamaru wined. "It's not like that boy, if this doesn't work we need a new plan." He spun into the wall himself but was just as effective as Amari. "See boy, my younger self would've been go all in just like Jirobo."

"You fought Jirobo?"

"You know him? He trapped us into some chakra ball thing."

"Yeah I know that man, he did the same to me a few years earlier."

The floor below them turned to goo as the guardian's figure molded through. Amari, Kiba, and Akamaru stepped back into the corner as it happened. The mold gained color to different armor this time. She had on smooth body tight under armor camouflage with the wood behind her.

"Just like a tree, I lay my seed, my lifeforce into the ground and grow as strong and powerful."

A large log grew from the wall and sprung to Kiba. Akamaru bit down on his owner's leg and pulled him to the ground to dodge the move. The wood attack turned to dust and layered on the ground.

"I don't like to wait around sometimes just like my trees. So as you see the roof here is maybe taller than your fingertips so each attack you dodge will create an inch of sawdust on the ground. And you have to take on me." She "Family wood style art, wood mold jutsu." She grabbed the wall and pulled a twin set of kunai. "Oh, and expect another inch from each of these broken ones."

She climbed up the side of the wall and jumped off the wall to them. Amari took the stab through her hand and punched her elbow to snap it inwards. She directed over to Kiba for a headbutt. The right kunai created into the abnormal size of dust to create another layer of dust on the ground. Amari stepped on the other hand and grabbed the kunai before it could drop. The knife still dusted on her arm. The guardian got up from the ground and tapped on her other arm.

The dust on her right arm hardened and a part of the soft dust entered her arm and traveled to the to the other arm. The dust hardened into her body and broke the connection on her arm. "What the hell."

Akamaru turned into Kiba, Kiba stabbed her in her side with his right and Akamaru used his left arm to stab into her arm. Two wood logs went out form the walls to them. "Fang over fang!" They spun away from the attack into the far wall. Her body sunk into the wall and moved up. Akamaru and Kiba still held on the knives in her side and was lifted into the air with her. Another piece of wood dropped above them both and pinned them on the ground. The guardian pulled out of the wall. She dove straight down to them with her arm on the wall. She molded out a hammer from the wall with a long handle and two hammer heads. She pointed the hammer straight down and pounded them both deeper in the ground.

"That's animal abuse!" Amari headbutted the guardian back into the wall. She looked right up to where she should be but wasn't. "That's it." She bit down on Kiba's collar and pulled him out of the dust ground. She did the same with Akamaru.

"What's it?" Kiba groaned and rolled to the side.

"She herself is a mold, that isn't her but someone made of soft wood that will blend into the wall. So what we have to do is get it to harden just like m arms. Maybe if it softens everything else will."


	17. Rehealed

The guardian came back in on the ceiling and walked around. She planned her next attack as she sent logs of wood after them. Amari grabbed the guardian and pulled her too the sawdust floor. She grabbed the guardian by her knees and held her into a ball. Kiba wrapped around the front side of Amari and Akamaru laid on the ground under them.

"Harden clone." the guardian spoke and hardened into a steel figure. The ground hardened and the walls turned into steel as well. She pushed the three holds out of her way. "You ever wonder how I said that the ceiling was fingertip tall and yet we can bounce all around?"

"What's this about?" Amari asked, she was still ready for anything from this distraction.

"The bodies we harit allowed us to shrink in here as I pleased and now you, ah!" The walls disconnected and collapsed on the ground. "But I still like the body." she punched Kiba off into one of the enormous trees. She directed for Amari next. "But I don't understand why you have control in your arms."

"I knew you looked for your next move and the control of my arms came to me. Your mind changed the focus from controlling your hardness to making sure your wood was soft so that we wouldn't focus on your weakness here. And holy mother that came out so weird and perverted."

"I always underestimate my opponents and think they're stupid. I didn't unthink of your hurdle, I got bored that you were able to dodge and attack me. One thing I hate about my trees is that they take so many years to grow but I needed all my chakra to force age the tree the size of the box to engulf you. You could've punched through the wall at the time but I needed all my chakra. And hardening you would only make it worse in my position. But now." she slammed her fist in the ground and created a spiral of roots that ran to Amari. "You ruined." Amari jumped to the side but the roots curved around to trap Amari's ankles. "Family wood art style, branch whip." her arm turned to whip that slapped Amari's chest. She came up for a upslash and created a bloody 'x' on her chest.

"Human beast combination transformation, two headed wolf." The guardian looked back at a monstrous size white dog with two heads. "fang wolf fang!" the two created a spin the size of a tornado. The gray tone of the spin turned to light blue with dashing wind all around it. The attack burrowed into the guardian's steel structure.

Both of them stopped the attack and turned into their normal form. The steel structured guardian lost half of their face, right chest, and arm. The guardian limped over to Amari, Kiba sighed at the sight and stomped over to her. Amari lifted her arm to Kiba and stopped him. The guardian fell on Amari, her hand gripped around the side of her neck and shoulder and her leg wrapped around Amari's leg. Amari brushed her hand against the cold metal of her face.

"You can't speak can you counting half your mouth is gone?" Amari wiggled her fingers in her own face. "It's funny, you're probably so angry that we killed two of you and we don't even know your name."

Amari stepped an arm's reach out and snapped her arm into her broken face. She grabbed around the open holes and cocked her arm back with the guardian with her. She galloped forward and tossed her into the distance. Kiba waited for her with Akamaru transformed into him.

"Fang passing fang!" it was finally the last attack to the guardian. The attack struck right next to the caved body she had. The unrelentless spin ripped her in half, and broke the jutsu she placed on herself.

The three didn't have time to speak to one another. Akamaru was barely able to transform back when a large green rung glowed around them. A light stretched from the ground to the sky, the light green tinted screen blocked all view from outside it. All three of them started to levitate in the air. Amari reached out for Kiba. He was too distracted by what happened just now to notice. The ground below them turned into almost completely green water and swirl around like a whirlpool. They were slowly lowered into the water, they were tanked down into pure darkness.

Amari swatted around with no real direction. She started to feel rubber just at her fingertips. She chest bumped forward closer to the rubbery goo. She gripped into it and pull it apart. She felt a hard object force her back deep into ripped through the hole into another part of green and exquisite landscape. She helplessly twirled around and tripped into a large gold and white marble fountain. She squirmed out of the water, she looked down at her body. She was drenched in the barely smaller than her fountain. She swatted some of the water from her arms and wiggled her head to eject some of the loose water.

She felt something in her arms she completely forgot about before. She also hasn't felt the same amount of pain in her arms. She dropped to her knees as she felt the old muscle tear away. She held in the screams she wanted to do. The nerves reconnected and sudden blood rushed in. She looked up as she felt a finger poke her forehead. There was two more women, exactly alike in height, size, hair style, eyes. They were exact twins and could even pass as clones.

"You fell into the waters and rejuvenated your damaged arms." Both of them reached for the bandages on her arms and pulled them off. The boiled red skin returned to the normal pink flesh. Amari felt the smooth skin she thought she could never feel. She squeezed down on her fingers and for once didn't feel the excess flow of chakra.

"You fought for something so desperately that you'd kill two protectors that keep the life of the most hidden sacredness in your life." The other one spoke in the same voice.

"You have taken life to once again feel life."

"I get it." Amari ran her hands through her hair, the silky smoothness she enjoyed to be able to feel again. "I killed to get myself. I get it."

"Amari, you don't understand." The second placed her hand on Amari's bicep. "Kiba believes that he saved Akamaru by doing what you did. He didn't go through this. He grew in what he promised and saved his dear pet and never allowing him to get hurt. Kiba see's this as only an extensive test."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"He see's you as a comrade of Konohagakure. As an extension of Akamaru into you. You were hurt and he couldn't allow it." The first wrapped her hand around her other upper arm.

"But I'm the one that actually got healed in magic water."

"Actually we can't have this place known to the outside world. Kiba only walked through our barrier and escaped. Kiba already forgot about this moment. You will forget also, about everything. Everyone that was even overheard the mutter of this place will forgot." The two placed their index finger on her forehead.

Amari shot open her eyes. Three doctors looked up to Amari, one of them lifted her chin and moved around her head. "It's alright Amari, you were lucky Miri found me when she did." she didn't recognize the man in the ponytail.

One one of the doctors pulled down their mask, it was Miri with a giant smile. "It's a great thing that you sweated out some of your chakra after you collapsed. Apparently they were able to make a injection and lotion with it to restore your arms."

"In a simple way yes. I'm not going to confuse you with all the complex terminology. Since your chakra is wrapped around every single cell in your body, your body couldn't heal properly since the chakra around it melted into your cells. In a simple concoction, we infused your chakra into it which pulled your chakra stains away from your cells. Your cells will grow back to regain the nerves, muscles, skin, all of it."

"You said not complicated but i feel like you wrote an essay on that." Amari rubbed her eyes.

He laughed. "Your arms are going to be good as new."


	18. Uchiha

The group was instructed to wait outside the main gates. Amari couldn't stop to look at her arms, she felt like something was off the past few days. Miri grabbed Amari's wrist and pulled her arm down. Amari shaked out of her focused state and looked over at Miri.

"Everything's going to be alright. The burns are gone and I'm sure he fixed everything to a perfect state." Miri assured.

"I can't explain it, it just. The memories don't resemble right."

Sean was on the ground with his legs crossed. He looked up. "Of course you don't, your brainwaves showed you were dreaming intensely. Inside the deep sleep region, what you experienced was probably a scene to get yourself to accept what happened in the real world."

"What does that mean?" Miri stepped brushed Amari to the side and walked up to Sean.

Sean sighed. "Weren't you listening at all? Because Amari was feeling an intense change to her body, her mind shaped a reality to explain what was going on."

"He's saying that my mind shaped a fake reality to cope with what I felt but couldn't see." Amari further explained.

"What a drag right? The fact that our minds refuse the truth and create some false reality."

The group turned their heads back to the gate. Shikamaru stood that the gate, he leaned on his back foot like normal, one arm in his pocket and his other held onto three pieces of cloth. Sean got up to his feet and walked over with the others to him.

"So what's the dealio my amilio?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shikamaru sighed heavily. "Anyways. I don't know the mission but all I was told was run out a mile before you open the scroll." The hand in his pocket pulled out a small scroll with a seal on it. "Requires a drop of blood from each of you to unlock and needs to be a mile away from the village to open."

"Why the secrecy? Is this even okay?" Amari asked.

"I understand that it's a drag for all this silence but trust me. We're looking out for everyone in the village. I have ideas but some people here can't ignore it if it comes out. We'll discuss it after the mission."

Sean grabbed the scroll. "You better set up a meeting with the Hokage for when we get back. I don't like silence, last time we were put in the dark we got chained for two years."

Shikamaru lifted up his arm and opened his hand to the group. "We welcome you to join the village." he had three leaf headbands. "You're equals here, a member of the leaf shinobi."

Sean pulled a needle from his strap and stabbed his shoulder. He pulled off his headband, he kept his kekkei genkai eye closed. He grabbed one of the headbands, he lifted each one in different heights and shrugged. "I guess we'll take it. Help out the Hokage."

"Whatever, you take it or don't either way." Shikamaru handed out the other two.

Sean shoved his in his inner sweatshirt pocket. Miri hopped next to Sean and shoved her headband in his pocket. "Girl like me doesn't have pockets." She stretched up to his ear. "The only pocket I have isn't stretched out enough to fit it in there."

Sean disgustedly sighed and pushed Miri away. Amari giggled, she pulled open her vest and shoved her own headband in there. Amari wrapped her head band around her forehead. She looked at her partners that wore theirs in their own style. Miri waved her hips that had the band around her waist that held the front and back of her dress. And Sean had his over his special eye.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned back to the village. "Just get the mission completed."

"Let's go." Sean nodded at his group.

The group went out from the village to what they thought was a mile. They each bit their thumbs and placed the blood dots on the scroll's seal. The Seal burned away and unraveled the inside. Sasuke and Orochimaru was possibly found on a few clicks away from the village. With the members of Team 7 out of the way, interference should be minimum for the crew. It was a weird coincidence and unusual mention of another team but a death of an Anbu member changes things.

They raced to the objective, the area described was a small plains with a old and forgotten hut in the middle of it. The team surrounded as a triangle around the small open land. They saw Sasuke wait outside the cabin. He leaned back on the cabin wall and exposed a barrier around the cabin.

"We have Sasuke, but it's easily seen as a trap." Sean radioed.

"But no signs of him, possibly inside the cabin." Miri radioed in.

"Why would he just leave Sasuke outside? If this is one of his hideouts, wouldn't he be planning to make Sasuke stronger?" Amari radioed after.

"Whatever is Orochimaru's plan is, Sasuke is the bait either way. Just wait for my signal, I'm moving in." Sean jumped from the tree and landed in the plains.

Sasuke looked up, with one hand he grabbed the hilt of his sword and walked over to Sean. "Orochimaru was right. Bringing in you was easy."

"Where is he? He in that cabin?"

"He isn't here right now, he doesn't need to be apart of this."

"Then what's the plan? Why kill a Anbu member if your plan was just to lure us in? You could've just gotten us personally. The chance to kick your silly ass." Sean bent in his pinky. "Is always welcome."

Sasuke's eyes went to the Sharingan and looked up. He jumped away from the two kunai that landed by his feet and exploded moments after. Sean jumped through the smoke with his sword drawn. Sasuke was ready for it and blocked the strike with his own sword. The blade caught electricity that ran down his sword and to Sean's. Sean lost his momentum and fell back to the ground. Amari jumped off of Sean with his fist ready. Sasuke transported behind Amari with a hand sign ready.

"Fire style, fireball jutsu."

Miri was in the air next to Amari and grabbed her arm. "Secret style, spirit body extension." Miri pulled down on Amari and narrowly dodged the attack.

"You can't hide from the Sharingan." Sasuke looked down with another jutsu ready. He blew tiny fireballs around the area.

Sean pulled out the four of his sword and tossed them in the area of the attack. "Fingertip whip." Four stands of the wind circulated around his fingertips for him to lash out around the swords. The wind strikes struck the swords and the fireballs. Sasuke landed right after the blocked attack.

"Let's make this fun for us." Sean pulled out another needle and stabbed his neck. He moved his headband to the other eye. "Stage two." The zig zag pattern in his eye opened up in the center and surrounded a hollow circle in the middle of his eye.

Sasuke's curse mark grew from the side of his neck to surround his face. Sean pulled back his fingers and pulled in all four of his swords. The end of his sword connected into one, shuriken style sword. Amari created a shockwave with her fists after Sasuke. He didn't turn around to look at the attack, he stabbed his sword on the ground and split the wave in half.

Sasuke looked down and wiggled his legs against the zombie arms around them. He shrugged off the move. He grabbed his wrist and created a ball of electricity in his hand. He lowered the ball to the ground and ran the attack through the ground. Sean circled his arm around and tossed his sword shuriken at Sasuke. He ran towards the right parallel with his sword attack.

"Wind hand cannon!" He held in the large ball of energy and didn't release it. He came up next to Sasuke and hurled his attack over at Sasuke.


	19. Genkai

Sasuke lifted up his chidori after Sean's hand cannon blast. The two powerful forms of chakra branded together. Sean didn't know what went through his mind but he felt a strange presence. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pressed his forehead against his own. Sasuke blasted back through the wall of the cabin and farther back. Sean buried deep into the ground and created a trail that dragged behind him.

Sasuke recovered quickly back to his feet. His head shook uncontrollably and dropped him to his knee. The muscles in his arms started to twitch out. Miri and Amari got a clear sight on what happened to Sasuke. One of his eyes wasn't red anymore but took on the spectrum of Sean's Keki Genkai. His eye was zig zagged. His body tried to reject the eye. They turned over to Sean. He carried the Sharingan in his eye.

"What did you do?" Sasuke got back up to his feet, he went for a handsign. Sean copied the handsign exactly. "Why do you carry the Sharingan?"

They both had a electric ball in their hands. He dropped the attack and turned to Amari. "Do the shockwave."

Amari nodded and performed the handsigns. Sean copied the motions and turned back to Sasuke, Sean and Amari sent down twin lanes of destructive waves down to Sasuke. Sasuke charged through the attack with his chidori in front to destruct the path of waves. Miri stabbed her neck with the needle. Her own extensive chakra formed. Without the Sharingan, Sasuke didn't see Miri run horizontally to him.

"Scythe strike!" She got close enough to Sasuke and twisted her stance around and slashed out her arm. A giant purple and ghostly three blade scythe into Sasuke's gut. Sean was up on Sasuke in a flash. He had a chidori in his hand and planted it into Sasuke's chest. Sean grabbed Sasuke's head and tapped his forehead with his. The eyes transferred back to the original owners before Sasuke was blasted back.

Sasuke rolled to his hands and knees and he processed to cough up blood onto the exposed dirt. He grabbed the sword from his back. The blade instantly caught a spark as his hand wrapped around the blade. He pushed off the ground. He moved in the blink of an eye, in an instant he was right on Sean. Not even Sean's speed could allow him to dodge his next attack. Sasuke impaled his sword inside Sean's side and increased the flow. He released his grip on the sword and blurred into a hand sign.

"Fire style; fire bullet jutsu." He released a series of small ball shaped fireballs and exploded them on Sean.

Before he could fly back from the shockwave he grabbed his sword and pulled it out. Sean was lifted off his feet, Sasuke followed the strike with a backhand that sent him sideways and barrel rolled him into the forest. Amari's war cry caught Sasuke's attention; he was right behind her mid scream. He wrapped his arms around Amari's and spun around with a nose dive to the ground. He stepped out of the hole, he couldn't move afterwards. He looked down and saw his ankles were once again wrapped with hands. He reached behind him and grabbed Miri's arm. He arched his back forward to dodge her chakra extension. His other arm grabbed his sword and twirled it into her side. The extension of her faded away along with the zombie hand jutsu. He lazily turned around to look at Miri face to face. With a tap of his finger on her chest Miri tipped over and crashed on the ground.

A white hand landed on Sasuke's shoulder. "That's enough."

Sasuke huffed. "I'm done anyways." Sasuke sheathed his sword and walked away from the scene.

Orochimaru stretched out his arms and transformed them into snakes. He reached them out to the trio's locations and pulled them together. Sean tried to get up but the pain from his wound kept him on his knees.

"It's no use boy, Sasuke has matured into a powerful" he squatted down to the group. "and loyal protégé."

"He welcomes death, we welcome life." Orochimaru slapped Amari and without a break of eye contract with Sean he pointed at Amari. "I'm not talking to you." He moved his finger to Sean. "I want the Genkai Stealer."

Amari spat on Orochimaru. "What do you speak?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Sean's presence, his name, his eye. He is the last of his kind with the Genkai Stealer, the Tozoto. Sean I took your mother and bread her with potential suitors to give you that eye. The chances of anyone born in your line is one and fifteen hundred. An ability so long forgotten no book had it, except one woman's word. All she had was three chances in her before she died, her third try worked."

"We are those three." Miri barely spoke out.

Orochumaru turned to her. "Very obvious."

"What's with the other names, various backgrounds, the separation."

"Because you were born with it, Sean. You deserved the original name. I simply implanted the gene into the two others. I needed better results, the only thing I see so far is that males, and the original carrier can truly use it. It took an intense, unbearable pain to activate the second stage."

"I don't understand." Amari lowered her head.

Sean looked at Amari with sorrow in his eyes. " When Orochimaru took us from our home in one of the worst villages around. He wanted it to activate the eyes in each of us but only I had it activated before him, I just didn't understand it. When he took us we quickly saw he wouldn't kill us or put us through pain till we were on the edge of death. The thought of actually dying through unstoppable pain is what put the eye through the actual purpose." He looked at Orochimaru with pure hate. "But he never figured that out, he couldn't trick our brains into doing that."

"For idiotic kids you were smart. But since Sean had his created through learning unique wind jutsus I place all of you through others. That's why Amari learned the Akimichi clan's expansion jutsu and the Hyuga clan's chakra jutsu. And since the eye has already captured part of the Hyuga clan's Byakugan for long enough. That's why you can see through objects and outlines of people. But I believe because of the lack of use over generations, skewed the ability to use your wind chakra and assist with that. I also tried using a new unique with Amari, the spirit jutsu." Orochimaru sighed and looked up. "It sadly barely awakened the Tozoto."

Orochimaru released his snakes from around them. "I think I get it now. If he gotten something so rare that can steal someone's kekkei genkai. He wouldn't need Sasuke for his Sharingan, he could take it and everyone else's ability afterwards. And use one of us as a host."

"Glad to see you're finally getting it Amari." He dropped a scroll on Sean's lap. "I offer you one last chance to come back willingly. Or else, I'll simply take it from you. Your choice." He stood up. "One last thing. That scroll contains a new way to inject the needles you've been taking, and no longer you will need to carry along those needles and such unregulated uses."

"Just like that you're going to leave us alone, not put us into another trap?" Sean's shaky body lifted up from the ground.

"I like to give my subjects a chance before I do it the harder and more costly way. But if you continue to encounter Sasuke, take his eye a little bit to gain his ability. But make sure to give it back, as you saw, he could die and you could lose your Tozoto." He turned back around. "Or kill him. And possibly get your eye back. It really hasn't been studied well."

They were safe from Orochimaru for now. The disappearance of him gave them a chance to rest at the open field. No one talked, the information given to them kept their mouths shut and their brains open up to ideas that were never thought of. Their entire histories and lives were altered from just a single session. Three complete strangers forced together turned to be siblings, a strange bodily function was really a forgotten powerful tool.

"So, what do we do now?" Amari asked.

"What we were supposed to do. Go back to the village, we investigated and couldn't complete the optional objective. We couldn't bring back Sasuke." Sean lowered his head.

Miri shot up to her feet. "Are you kidding me?" she shouted. "We learn that we are all related and every thought of ripping off your pants," She leaned to Sean for that. "and every lesbian experience I ever thought." She twisted to Amari. "Is all now taboo wincest?" She knelt down on both knees to Sean. "Your eye, our eyes. What we thought was just a jutsu we played on our selves could be possibly one of the strongest kekki genkai's out there?"

"We don't know how powerful this is." Sean twisted his headband to expose his genkai eye. "For all we know, this could just take the basics of the 'gans. We apparently had a faint connection with the Byakugan with the outline of characters. But it seems it's mostly at the original state. Just seeing the movements of wind manipulation from others. Besides, you two can't even get to second stage, let alone keep it active enough."

"We know." Amari said. "We need to practice it. Reawaken the title of Genkai Stealer."

Sean offered his hand out to Amari. Amari accepted it and pulled him up. "It's getting dark, lets head back to the village. We should make it by nightfall."


	20. Invasion

They did make it to the front gates of the Hidden Leaf village by the cover of night. Signs of a fight took place at the entrance. The one trail was split in half with a giant crater down the split. Rock spikes were scattered around the set. But for the first time they left the village rightfully and came back no one opened the gate for them. No one specifically said anything about someone will open the gate upon their arrival but they assumed something would be there for them. Not a single light was on in the village, even the night most lights are turned off but at least the city streets were on and the late night shops. A large barrier surrounded the entire village.

"Miri, you know what to do." Sean said.

Miri was already through part of her hand signs. "Already on it." She finished. "Spirit jutsu; spirit body." Her body became nearly translucent. She pressed on the gate but didn't go through as she hoped. She put pressure on her push but to no avail. "It's no use. Hoped to save a little chakra from this but Sean."

"Already on it." He mimicked. Miri's face went smug, she didn't feel any hate from it but saw it as a big brother mocking his little sister.

Sean pulled another needle from his strap. "You sure you need that?" Amari asked. Orochimaru's words of unregulated doses went through her mind.

"Miri couldn't even get a hand through, this is a very strong barrier. I don't think I can even break it." His hands started at a single point above his head. He stretched his arms diagonally down to the ground of the barrier. "Hidden jutsu wind style; barrier pathway." The inside of the drawn out shape shattered and a strong wind current pressed against the edges. "Run in!"

Amari and Miri ran inside the barrier. They both turned to him, he was still in the same position as when they ran. "Forgot you can't move." Amari reached for Sean's shoulders and yanked him inside the barrier. His feet dug through the ground as she pulled.

The moment Sean saw his feet pass through the barrier he released his jutsu. The wind released from the edges of the opening and the barrier gained back its lost part. "Good thing you didn't completely forget about me." Sean awkwardly laughed it off.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long time since we've encountered a barrier jutsu. I just don't remember all the little things about your jutsus, like how this one turns your body into basically stone and immobile." Amari playfully punched his arm.

"Okay pouting aside, lets look what's going above the walls." Miri clapped her hands as she talked.

"Wow, never thought I'd see my sister so leading."

Miri growled before she screamed and ran up the walls. The action placed the other two in shock before they ran up after her. The scene inside the wall was like a horror play right before their eyes. The ground was uneven and completely destroyed. A swarm of villagers whose skin was gray and purple with solid white eyes attacked the shinobi of the leaf. Sean clenched his fist, he wanted to use his tornado scatter jutsu but the chances of friendly fire were too high for his likeness.

"Couldn't we just use a combined shockwave again and send waves after these guys?" Amari asked.

"No, that jutsu was a once thing. The sharingan isn't implanted in my eye enough. The jutsu's I used, I completely forgot how to use." Sean twisted his headband to his Tozoto. "Take a sword, we'll get in close and conserve chakra unless necessary."

Amari and Miri pulled a sword from Sean's back. They both jumped from the rooftop into the heat of battle. Sean connected the two ends of his sword and stretched it out with the connection of chakra. "Family wind style; wind arrow." A quiver grew on his back with a set of arrows. He pulled out three and necked them in. He pulled them back and shot them out into the crowd. Miri looked back at the strike. She sliced one of the arrows and made the one strike into two.

A man grabbed hold of Amari's shirt and pulled her to him. He had a toothpick in his mouth and his bandana covered his entire head. "Who are you and how'd you get in?" he yelled.

Amari slapped the hand off of her. "We're the fucking backup asshole. You saved us from Orochimaru and we're saving you."

"Oh you're them. We don't know anything that's really going on."

Amari flew back to them. "Obviously. Spirit style; hidden figure." A black figure grew from her body and stood next to her. He mimicked her hand sign. "Spirit style; spirit clones." A large set of black and purple clones surrounded around her area. All of them carried the same sword as her. "I know Sean didn't want us to use our chakra but right this seems best."

Sean landed in front of Miri. "You don't listen at all." He pulled more arrows from his quiver and shot at a few of the oncoming walkers. "It's too late to stop you now. Do whatever it takes to keep them away."

Miri's clones spread out around the area. After each clone that attacked the zombies, they shattered away but always came back in larger numbers. Amari watched several of the zombies take control of one of the shinobi. Her eyes went up, she debated what to do. A simple strike would not do, and a jutsu could hurt him.

"Earth style; boulder strike." She pounded her feet on the ground and caught hold to the rubble with her arms. She chucked the rocks forward and sprinted after. The top few dead were knocked off and destroyed. She flipped over the man and grabbed his green vest in the process. She pulled him from the ground and the few that still held onto him. His head whipped harshly around when Amari landed. "Be happy you're alive."

"Thank you for saving me." He groaned. Amari reached in his vest and pulled a kunai. She proceeded to wrap the blade grip in his hand and look him straight in the eye. "Right."

Amari didn't notice one of the dead grab her forearm. Her fist quickly jabbed at it and killed it. One of Miri's clone slid in Amari's view and tossed its sword past her neck. She turned in time to see the blade impale another one. Amari's eyes wandered for Miri's, when they did Miri just brushed her finger on her temple and flicked it forward. She gave along a look of 'I told you so' and continued her own beat down to the dead walkers.

Miri's clones kept a close circle around her. Miri's clone held themselves against the few that would press on one at a time. A simple sword attack against two or three would be easily killed. The horde drove in at waves at a time, up to two clones smoked off. Miri's clones didn't die easily but the endless and timeless walkers overwhelmed them. The dozen of clones that appeared at the start dwindled down to four plus the original black clone.

Sean noticed his team's defenses collapse under the weight of the horde. He stretched out the connection between his swords and twirled the two blades around against the onslaught of walkers. The walkers seemed to gain attention to him and target him specifically. His twirlin' blades wiped out the initial waves. More and more joined in around him, right after his blade past one side the side doubled in numbers. Sean slammed his sword into ground across from him.

"Family wind style; underground wind system." Sean pressed his fists on the ground. A blast from both of his palms ejected into the ground. Inside the wind darted around the ground, quickly created paths in the ground and jumped out at random points to the surface. "Wind style, kinetic wind!" His palms sent a long lash of wind through the holes. The wind went through the surface holes into the dead that went past them. "Kinetic wind!" He sent another wind shot around the ends of his blades.

He created himself a perfect barrier around the horde the chased him. The only weakness in his strategy was the stream of chakra he has to release. His eye caught a different sight from the constant ones. His eyes witness a woman with long blonde hair that covered half her face. Her small purple clothes blended into the ground but her light skin and bright hair stood out. She ran right for him. He couldn't promise her safety from his defense. He had to end it, both of them. He pulled the blade from the ground, sent one end into the wall behind him and held the other end. He yanked on the connection and pulled it in tight. He launched from the horde over to the woman. He grabbed her waist and pulled her with him. He landed on Miri's position.

"So your Sakura's boy toy." The blonde giggled. "You know you could do a lot better than her, like me."

"What the hell is a boy toy!" Sean yelled at her."

"A boy toy is a boy for sex!" Miri laughed.

"New strategy." Sean jumped from the circle over to a different Shinobi group. "Hey you with the bandana."

"What is it?" The man flipped one of the walkers over and stabbed it.

"Get everyone to smash as much of the ground as possible. I have a way to buy us time. But I'll be on the ground from it!"

"You seemed to be able to fight strong with your chakra. Choji, Kiba, attack the ground and create as much large debris as possible."

"On it, human boulder!" Choji went off to expand himself into a giant ball and rolled around the ground.

"Come on Akamaru, we got a job. Fang over fang!" the two barrel rolled the ground.

"Now's your chance." The man with the tooth pick nodded at Sean.

"Wind style; multi tornado scatter." Sean circled his arms in front of him and launched served tornado after tornado from him. Each storm driven creation lifted the rubble the trio and the battle created. The series of tornados scattered the rubble into powerful and deadly strikes into the zombie horde. Many took notice the scene and ran from the path. A few didn't and were struck while too distracted in combat. Sean lost control of his arms first, they dropped to his side. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Finally he toppled over to the side.


	21. Beasts

Sean's upper body shot up while he engulfed a huge breath. He dazed around before he fell back down. He opened his eyes, the same woman with blonde hair stood over him. She was nothing short of relieved, her lips were spread wide and her mouth opened with an exhale. He felt someone hold his hand, he turned over to another woman. Her blonde hair was stuck in her mind, how it was tied up into a bun with the same spiky end.

"You did it Sean, you always do." Miri smiled as she rubbed her thumb along his palm.

"I always do." Sean ran the words through his mind, he couldn't help but smile along with his comrades.

Amari pulled Miri away. "Alright big shot." She grabbed the arm Miri held onto and pull Sean to his feet. "The first parts over, Shikamaru and the others are guessing there will be another fight."

"Don't make me sound like such a drag in these. I don't think, I know." Shikamaru ran his fingers through his hair.

Akamaru started to sniff around, it wasn't long before the dog whined in fear. "What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba knelt down by his companion. "It's something strong guys."

"Let's move." Shikamaru demanded.

The group was led by Akamaru to the strong sent of chakra. The group didn't know where the dog led them to or what the opponent was. They ran a far distance away from the village, and if a scent was that strong from that far away. They hoped what faced ahead hasn't caused too much damage from the distraction. Sean twisted his headband the other side to see ahead. Never in his life has his eye reacted to what lied after the trees. Sean started to speed up past the crowd, the fear of the unknowingness sped his feet. Both Miri and Amari looked at each other, with their Tozoto active they looked forward. Even though their strength in the power wasn't strong in the slightest, the person ahead still filled their vision.

They entered the clearing first, a small group of people stood inside the crater. Team seven was in their first and was across another boy. This boy had a large cloak that glowed orange around his body, extensions grew from his face, his eyes red, and a large red and scaly monstrous arm. The siblings didn't need their eye to see this monster of a person was the one Akamaru sensed and how powerful he was.

Sean knew he didn't have the chakra or the power to take him on. He didn't know what strength the others were at but assumed the same. Miri was low on her chakra strength, even though Sean gave them plenty of time to recoup but the amount she released still haven't brought her up to a hundred percent. Amari was the strongest of the three, her base strength was still with her and her light jutsus kept her full. She was ready for the beast ahead, physically and jutsu wise.

The beast went in for an attack. Sean leapt in the crater just as the beast lashed out a long orange attack. It was similar to Sean's sword slash attack, he planned his defense against his own attack. He pulled his sword out right before he landed. He landed in front of Sakura, his arms crossed with his sword lined vertical. The blade pressed through the middle of the attack. He didn't plan on the attack twist from the side and slash his arm. He twisted to the other side of the attack with the sword prepared ahead of him. His block was just below the slash and the move attacked his chest. Sean was flung to the side of the crater.

"Sean." Sakura barely let out her words.

Sean released a grunt when he propped himself up with his elbow. "We always protect those we care about."

"That's right!" Amari shouted

Amari jumped right after Sean's demise. She dug her hands into the ground as she sprinted over to him. She pulled her hands out of the ground right as she was just in arm's reach. His monster arm blocked the first swing and grabbed hold of her second right after. She jumped with a twirl in aims to kick his skull in. But the beast's reaction was quicker than her thought process. He pushed the arm away from her and grabbed hold to her ankle. Amari's eyes shot wide open from the sudden defense. He slammed Amari into the ground and tossed her away after.

"Even if he didn't sleep with you." Miri flew over Amari's body as the beast tossed her to the same side as Sean. She landed a swift punch into his face. "Soul extension!" her chakra expanded from her and into the chakra network of the transformed man. Her chakra burned once it was inside him and the pain trailed right back to Miri. He let out a roar powerful enough to create a shockwave around him. Miri was sent flying back to her original position. "The power of boners is not strong with me." She ached.

"It was one hang out." Sean found the strength to yell at his sister one more time.

Sakura pulled Sean up. He quickly thanked Sakura and limped over to his partners. He lifted Amari on one shoulder and lifted up Miri to the other shoulder. Sean laid them next to the rest of the team. He fell back down next to Miri, his hands went to his side and placed down pressure. Saura knelt down next to Sean.

"Let me see." she demanded. She pulled up his sweatshirt and undershirt. Blood drained down his the gash in his side. "What happen? I thought the attack hit your chest and arm." She squinted down her eyes and pulled up his shirt more. He had a large red burn across his chest and red stretch marks rush out of it.

Sean gave a small laugh that drifted off. "I had a quick run in with a guy before we showed up. Miri and Amari have similar stitching but I guess mine ripped."

Sakura could only sigh. "I can heal you."

"All you do is heal the weak and kill the strong!" The boy's yell made Sean's ears churn.

He lashed out another attack just like the last one. Sean wanted to warn Sakura but the pain she inflicted on him to heal him stopped his voice. "Sakura, look. Out." Amari slowly raised her arm to speak.

Sakura looked out at the attack. She was scared, the attack was too close for her to block. She closed her eyes for the pain she's has to endure. She opened her eyes to be behind Naruto. He stood in defense with a broken kunai in his hand.

"Naruto?" Sakura stood.

"I'm so tired of this power. Of so many people getting hurt by it. Not that long ago I hurt Sakura because of this. That's why I can't let you hurt anyone with that power of ours."

"Our power?" The man growled. "You don't the first thing about it."

"I know everything about it!" The beast man was shocked from Naruto's words. "Didn't you know the Nine Tails in you was created from the Nine Tails within me?"

"What are you saying?"

"That I'm the Jinchuriki."

"I thought the kid was just an idiot. Not a beastly idiot." Amari nudged at Sean.

"Partial Expansion jutsu!" The group reconnected at the moment with Choji behind the man beast and his large hands clamped down on him.

Part of the group closed the distance, Sean was the only one left behind. He released Sakura's hand before she left with the other group. Choji was forced to release his grip on him, his entire palm was covered in burns. But Ino's mind transfer turned him unconscious and on the ground. The secondary hold fell just as fast as Choji's hold. Even Shikamaru's shadow possession released. The hold attempts were weak but what they held back made it seem every powerful. The beast started to transform, his one tail turned into three and grew more growths from his face.

Naruto ran after the beast named Sora. With all the pleads Naruto attempted through the journey, the beast still lashed out at him. He slammed his fist on the ground and blasted Naruto far and into the ground. Everyone was worried for their friend. Naruto crawled out of the pile of rocks he was dug in. The captain summons a large series of logs from the ground and trap Sora inside. An awesome feat in its own but Sora still smashed through his trap.

Miri was right on him after his quick escape. Her chakra extension was caught by Sora's holographic cloak. His trail twisted the arm and slammed her into the ground. Amari attempted her own punch. She was caught without even Sora looking at her. He pulled her up close to him and shouted with enough force to rip her from his grip and to the other side of the crater.

Every single one of their efforts to bring Sora down was meaningless. Everyone attempted to bring down the strengthened beast over and over again. Sora only got more angry and taken out the team faster. The power of the Nine Tails transferred over to Naruto, his own Nine Tail cloak came out. The captain made his own attempt to stop Naruto himself. He connected his chakra with Naruto and surrounded him and Sora in pillars. The power Naruto tried to suppress over powered the captain's and only enriched the two Nine Tail powers. The two extreme powers clashed against each other. The power released created a solid ball of fire inside the crater and forced the group to quickly evacuate.


	22. Realization

The battle between the two carriers of the Nine Tail Fox escalated beyond human strength. The cloaks ripped away anything that made them human on the outside. These two people were transformed into indescribable creatures. Black and orange monsters with skin that flowed chakra through the orange over body. Naruto was able to keep down the fox inside of him. The damage showed though, parts of his skin was gone. Majority of his face was red from the under skin along with his hands.

"Sean can't you do anything?" Miri was in a panic state and asked for the one person to save them.

Sean leaned on Amari. "With another dose I can but we're out." He smirked. "Besides, this is Naruto's fight, and I'd have that kid dead."

"Naruto's the only one that can control that boy." The captain stepped in the conversation.

"One thing I don't agree with this place is the meaning of control. Control to you is the hopes of being a paragon, anyone can kill if the need is high enough."

The beast roared into the sky, he lashed out vast amount of chakra into the air. The beast started to reject Sora's body and control. The visible strength of chakra the fox released towered above the trees and lashed out against everything near. The fox was able to escape out of Sora and created a physical appearance into the world as a bright and heavy winded tornado.

Naruto was able to do it in a way Sean never thought possible. In Sean's eyes, the only way to stop this fight was to kill Sora and the beast inside. Naruto was able to bludgeon his voice into the inner sanctions of Sora's life. Sean's thoughts were quickly twisted away, all he could think of is what will happen next.

"What are thinking now?" Amari asked.

"That power that escaped, cap said it might be looking for a host. We know it probably entered into Naruto, but what if it entered one of us? What power will happen then? And what about Sora? He attempted to kill off the village. But he'll walk free and fine."

Miri wrapped around Sean. "Come on. Let them have their moment, let's return to the village."

Sean felt Miri release him. He was lost for a moment but a strong grip twisted his arm behind his back. Even Amari stepped to the side at the action the third girl that involved herself. She pulled the arm up.

"Oh you are going back to the village but not to think but to get healed." Sakura threatened Sean.

"Ah god that hurt." Sean looked back over to Sakura. "Focus on Naruto I can still move just fine."

"Naruto is surrounded by his friends, you decided to be a nuisance and keep your squad out."

Sean pouted at the action of Sakura, she wrapped around a thick bandage around his abdomen. Miri was strongly distracted by the doctor she met and followed long ago. She even insisted to have her own room with the doctor. For whatever reason to Sean, even Amari didn't stay, after she was patched up she left to explore the village. He felt as though this was like the first encounter with Sakura. And his friends left him to be alone with her. The only difference from the last time and this time he finally realized why they left him.

"They didn't leave because they wanted to embarrass me, but to make me feel that morality." Sean whispered to himself.

Sakura peered over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said there."

"Sakura, will you go on a date with me?" Sean's face turned red.

"Of course."

The glass shattered and laid the sharp pieces inside. The blond kid with the orange jumpsuit sprang through. "Are you kidding me?" he shouted.

Sakura had already released her hold on her bandage and was right where Naruto landed. She landed a powerful punch in his face and sent him back through the window. Her head turned back around with a bright smile on her face. She still couldn't hide the embarrassment that she just endured from that knucklehead ninja. She went back to bandage his abdomen.

Amari did leave on her own to explore the village, but it was to find more answers than shops. She walked with her head at all directions, down every street, shop, person, all she needed was one. Her desire to find him made her summon the Tozoto. If her mind served her right, she knew the one chakra outline she hunted for. She knew she didn't need to activate the eye, all she needed was to find that big old dog and that was it. But practice is practice in her eyes.

She was about to take a moment to rest and do something more important with her day. After all, she still needed to get that scroll to the hokage and improve their own systems. "Nobody else is doing it so why should I? Can't be that important." She mumbled to herself. She stopped at the stairs. "There you are you son of a bitch."

She jumped off from the top of the stairs and landed at the bottom of the curved steps. Kiba tipped over the edge of the bench. Akamaru did the opposite of his owner and stepped forward and growled at Amari.

"Akamaru no!" Kiba's hand shot up above the bench. Kiba pulled himself up with the help of the bench and rested on the backrest. "What's with all the hurry?"

"When your pet got hurt, badly, what did you do to get Akamaru fully restored?" she asked.

"How do you know about that day? That was so many years ago." Kiba reminisced of that battle against the two body freak. Ever since that day Kiba promised to never put Akamaru through that. "I took him to my mom, she knows better than me for what to do in those situations."

"Only your mother? You didn't go somewhere else?"

"What's going on? I'm surprised you know anything more than just my name."

Amari sat on the bench and invited Kiba to sit next to her. "I'm not promising that I know exactly what's going on. But when I first came to this village I remember something to do with you." She lifted up her arms. "For some reason my mind is rejecting the medical science is what fixed my arms. We went through a battle to get these healed."

"Look that battle with Naruto and Sora was intense and all but even the riskiest things can be fixed with a little bit of healing."

Amari closed her eyes and opened them back up again with the Tozoto. "I just hear the word guardian, and that it just presses on my kekki genkai."

Kiba grabbed Amari's face and looked at her. "Those eyes, I thought I saw those in a dream once. But it's not a normal thing for two unknown people to have the same dream." He'd let go of her. "Maybe you speak some sort of truth. But what truth, I don't know. This could just be a coincidence." He started to bet Akamaru. "Do you feel anything boy?" Akamaru only whined. "Of course you do, you always feel nervous or what I feel." The dog barked.

"I can't be wrong, even he feels something impervious going on."

"Lets just find a place to eat as we talk." Kiba rubbed the side of his head. "I sound like Naruto here but maybe a little bit of food will open the mind."

Kiba got food to go from one of the small shops in the village. They returned to the park bench right after, with a bowl in hand and a dog bowl full of food they spent the next few hours to talk. The crazy idea of something else happened with Akamaru and her arms started to become less crazy and saner. Their minds revealed holes that neither of their minds could fill.

"Even with all this crazy talk I'm starting to like you. Knowing all our moves, jutsu combinations we used only once. It's like you have been watching us for the past three years or something." Kiba laughed. Akamaru barked in agreement. "But the guardians, those don't work for me."

"There has to be something with a guardian or two. I woke up as they were first applying the gel on my arms. And that gel shouldn't have reacted with my body right away and stop the pain. I feel like whomever the guardian is what stopped the pain first and maybe the gel was the second step."

"Okay, I can see myself being driven into a panic but to think I need more than leaf help might be a stretch."

Amari dropped her head on Kiba's shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm messing up your mind and all here but I just can't accept what's happening right now."

Kiba froze, as confident as he is the forwardness of a woman is not in his training. "I can agree with you all day here but maybe we should bring my mom into this. Maybe she can clear up on what we forgotten." He placed his bowl back into the bag. "Come on Akamaru."

The dusk of the land didn't bring them into the home in hopes to find the answer to their problems. The duo found themselves in a empty dog pen just outside the home. Kiba didn't want to admit it to Amari but the pressure his mother and sister would shove on him scared him or asking anything they talked about. He used the secrecy of the pen to wait to think before he charged head on with conspiracy theories. With Akamaru standing guard outside the two were on their own to think.

As soon as Amari learned they were alone and nightfall soon approached them, she lost the effort to pursue this even more tonight. She was nervous inside the pen, her words were true in her mind but could be absolutely outlandish to another. Her mind snapped as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Okay I understand that I what I say is crazy to other but there has to be some truth in it, we both can't feel this" her words were fast but were stopped by a single move of Kiba. His lips pressed against hers. Her eyes stayed open through the state of shock.

Just as quickly as his move was, he was just as fast to stop it in realization on what he did. "I'm sorry, some people say that I'm quite an impulsive person but maybe this was too far."

"No. My mind is confusing me but this is something I feel is right." Amari gently wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for another.

Kiba consciously agreed to it. His hands guided down her sides and held onto her hips. Their lips only broke apart for a second to catch the air they lost. Kiba pulled up on Amari's hips to lift her in the air. He grabbed hold of her thighs and carried her over to one of the gates. He dropped her on the soft bedding. Her vest was pulled down and exposed the top of her breasts.

Kiba was on top of her, his eyes could only stare at the sight opened to him. Amari blushed, she was supposed to be one of the strongest people alive. Yet at this moment she felt the weakest, she felt like Miri attracting up a boy. Open for him to take control and for her to sit back and be the princess she never wanted to be. She pulled down the rest of her zipper on the vest and wiggled her arms out. Her undershirt was partly torn at the chest.

"You can grab hold. If you want." Amari stuttered on her words. Her arm shook as she reached for the hand on her thigh and moved it through the crest of her torn shirt. "I want this."

Amari felt something lick her face, the action broke her sleep. Her eyes cracked open, she lay on Kiba's bare chest. He had a tight hold around her back and reached under her armpit. A slight adjustment in her eyes brought her into view of a large white dog.

"Akamaru. What are you doing?" Amari groaned. She reached out to pet the precious dog. Her efforts were worthless as another arm snapped on hers. The action brought her into fear and darted her look up. A girl with a partially unzipped green vest squatted over her. She had the same red paint on her cheeks like Kiba but her brown hair was smoothed and in a ponytail unlike his short and rowdy hair.

"Oh hey Hana." Amari could feel Kiba sink down as his words came out.

"Who's Hana?"

"Hana is his sister, and you're lucky that blanket covers you or else I wouldn't be afraid to punch you right in the tit." The girl grinned just as three more gray wolves walked in.


	23. Modification

The medical ninja Miri had such an attraction to read the scroll Orochimaru gave to them. Everything Miri read just freaked her out from all the incisions that were involved in the neck. All those words to her just made her feel like Orochimaru wanted to split her open secretly and kill her. Sean's the one he truly wants, if Amari or her went first then that's one person out of his way. Sean made her feel safer at the thought. She knows that Sean would be the one to recommend him to go first anyways.

He lowered the scroll to his waist. "Just so you know I am married." He lifted his finger with the ring. "I don't want any of this friendliness to be confused for anything. My wife almost demands me to make myself out to any new people."

Miri laughed so hard she fell back on the bed and swung her legs in the air. She wiped the tear from her eye. "Lord help me. You don't think I saw the ring?" she sat back up and took in a large breath. "I just wanted a free meal." Her confidence in her tone changed after. "Besides you were the only other person I know here."

"You just got to make yourself heard around here. Naruto did it, my daughter did it. Give it time and speak to everyone. Someone will destine to be friends with someone as charming as you."

"I like you an all but I'm sure your wife will start to despise me if I keep hanging out with you alone all the time."

"She's sometimes way to calm with it." He laughed. "But she trusts me and that's really all I can wish for in a wife."

"We trusted someone once, that how we'd end up here."

"Anyways, with this, it looks to be possible. The chakra should theoretically connect with the ends of the tube since it will be infused with your cells. Since it's already chakra your body can handle, it should in this case be able to take in. But I can't confirm that your body will be able to regenerate. If anything, your body will reject the vast amount of enhancers and spew it back out before it can digest it."

"Either way to stop the daily doses and hazards affects, we want to do it."

"If that's what all three of you want to do it. We must first go to lady hokage for this. I believe only she will be able to help with this, if she agrees. We'll let all of you know of the risks and if you still agree, stable a tube to your neck."

"Stable a tube?"

"I heard it from a stable master on one of my travels, he always joked about the strength of all his horses slamming their hooves into the ground. And the joke is, that we'd, slam the tube… in your neck."

"You're really bad at these things. Aren't dads always supposed to be good at making really bad jokes?"

"She's only one, I had a year so far."

Tsunade was the next to look over the scroll given by Orochimaru. She showed less enthusiasm as the medical leaf ninja. She soon laid the scroll down on the desk. She rubbed her temples and slouched down on her chair.

"I know more about Orochimaru than any of you. He only has two sides, to kill or to utilize. As scientific as this operation looks, we still don't know what is in these syringes. All our analyses turn up negative. Majority of it is still unknown, I don't know how reliable this is to either of your health."

"Ma'am if there is anything I can tell you is that Orochimaru doesn't plan on to kill us."

"How can you be sure of that? Every single one of his experiments involves countless dead bodies from either his hands or his assistant's."

"Because he wants us back." Tsunade was stunned. "I'm not sure if you understand what Sean's eye is but it's called the Tozoto, a long and forgotten Kekki Genkai of the Ezenki clan. From what he said and what we've discovered, his eye is able to steal the Kekki Genkai from others. Because mine and Amari's are so under developed aren't at that stage yet. But Sean is, and if any of us die from this or he does. Orochimaru can't obtain his eye."

"The ability to steal any of the legendary eyes of the leaf village will be a powerful tool for him."

"And a excellent reason to keep them alive lady hokage." The medical ninja stepped in. "With this I believe that the flow will regulate the doses so that they don't have to have the daily injections and the uses for extra power will be safely limited."

"So Orochimaru wants his powers unstoppable but yet contained. Serves both as a disadvantage and an advantage." Tsunade looked over to Shizune. "Shizune, collect the other two and assess the chance of success and side effects of the operation. If they agree to the operation then it can be done."

"Oh she doesn't need to do that, I can easily go out and find them." Miri scooted back to the door.

She ran out of the door and sprinted down the staircase outside of the hokage building. She had no idea where the two would have gone. Sean might still be in the hospital but Amari left before she did. She made her way back to Sean's room. Just to her luck, he was gone and so was Sakura. Miri made it her objective to find them first, just in case if either of them decided to cause trouble in the village.

"Best chance to use it." She closed her eyes and opened them to the first stage of the Tozoto.

People started to highlight in and around the buildings. Finding Sean with this is the easy part for her. The wind had a different control around him but Amari could blend in just like everyone else. She thought of a second plan just after that thought. Half a dozen clones surrounded her.

"Alright find Sean and Amari. If Shizune finds them in a troublesome predicament then maybe she'll deny the transformation to happen."

The clones went off in all directions of the village. What they saw linked with her, but only she had the true vision from the Tozoto. The training of the day did help her keep her gift open longer than she was able to in the past. But even then she wasn't able to find her friends, for all she knew Shizune already found them. She wanted to find Kiba to help her out but even then he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Naruto!" Miri saw at least one person she knew enough. The blond hair kid stopped his aggressive mumbles to look at Miri. "I need your help."

"At least one person wants me now." He mumbled.

"How can the great Naruto Uzamaki help you today?" he gave a large thumbs up to Miri.

"I'm looking for Amari you seen her?"

"Now that you say it, I have seen her with Kiba after I was followi" he stopped mid sentence.

"We'll get back to that after hot stuff, but where did they go?"

"They were just talking on a bench west from here."

"What about Sean?"

"He's on some date with Sakura." Naruto pouted as he talked. "He asks one damn time and the kid gets what he wants. "I ask a thousand times and I get one chance when I was broke."

"Naruto I got a couple of words of advice. First, Sean is prone for relationships this one is set up for failure. Second, if you continue to stalk their date let me know where they go. Third of all, if you get caught make sure your little Naruto stays inside. Nothing more embarrassing than having a naked stroll outside." Miri laughed as she ran off.

She went down to the first park bench she found. She saw a glove left on the bench, she hasn't seen a lot of this glove but knew it was Amari's. Miri barely seen the glove and almost forgot that Amari even carried gloves inside her vest. She may have missed her partner but she has at least found a clue she is near. Or was near.

"At least I know Sean is fine. But why would Amari need to pull out one of these? She only does it to prove a point to a douche." Miri sat on the bench. She dozed off shortly after.

"Miri wake up!" Naruto yelled.

Miri jumped out of her sleep. Naruto was face to face with her and his hands was on her shoulders. "What?" she was scared.

"You said to come to you if I located Sean, and I found him and I expect him to be there for a while."

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go."


	24. Pinkish

Sean was very conservative at the date, his hands were in his pockets, his eyes wandered the scenery, and kept a distance from her. All of this made Sakura feel even more that this date was with Sasuke, not something she hated but not preferred. She always this is how a date would go with him but always wanted something more. It was just the start of the day and the date, and Sakura felt like something will change by the end of it.

Out of the few things Sakura knew about Sean was his own unknown for his past, and the fact he still doesn't feel as this place as home. Even the first time they hung out he cared none for the inside of the village and his insistence on the same clothes signified he was ready to leave.

"So, how'd you like your apartment?" she asked him in an attempt to destroy the silence.

"My apartment? Oh yeah, I only visited that place once so far. If I am correct then Shikamaru has left my old headband there."

"Have you changed anything since you got there? We did the best we could in finding something relativity not expensive but also plain to put your own likeness to it."

"I don't think I've even put any food in the fridges."

Sakura latched on his arm and pulled him inside the ship they just crossed. _Oh lord she had this place planned_. Sean worried himself, inside the shop was lined with art. The walls had evenly spaced out paintings and the floor laid a path of sculptures and statues. Right next to the door, the one employee was spaced out in a book.

"I went to this place when I was younger, got a few lessons." Sakura commented.

"I tried to draw once, failed it and never picked up ink since then." Sean walked past the counter. His arm brushed on the fox statue on the counter and knocked it off. The lady dropped her book on the desk and reached out for it. Sean acted on reflex and grabbed the statue with a wind strand from his finger. He grabbed hold of the statue and placed it back in its spot. "Sorry about that."

"You 'ought to be more careful around here." The lady pushed up her glasses. "Oh Sakura." She smiled at the pink hair woman. "Haven't seen you here in ages."

Sakura leaned back and smiled like her life depended on it. "Oh you know, just been busy with the hokage."

"Oh that's right." She picked up her book and showed Sakura the cover. "You've encouraged me to learn a little medical jutsu as well." She leaned over to Sakura. "Is this boy a new boyfriend? I don't even think Ino has been with a boy."

"I can hear you." Sean found himself at the distraction of one of the paintings. "I've been called this _boy toy_ but boyfriend, no. She's helping me."

"Well he's more talkative than Sasuke." She whispered over to Sakura.

"Still hear you."

The clerk nervously laughed. "SO what is it your looking for anything specific? A weapon rack for all your swords. Or maybe you have a fascination of dragons? I have all sorts of artwork available."

"I don't know. Typically I find art such a waste, back where I come from the only art you learned was theft and jutsu."

"I'm guessing you don't hail from the village do you? Where is it you're from?"

"Amegakure, just me and my grandparents. If you can find the old family seal that'd be the only thing I'd hang in my walls."

"Family seal. Village hidden in the rain. Let me see." She stepped off the stool and walked over to the back of the shop. She walked to a tall bookcase and pulled it to her. There was a hidden bookcase inside of that one. She walked into the space and came out with a large, dusty brown book. She walked back to her desk, sat on her stool and opened the book. "What's the family clan?"

"The Ezenki clan."

She started to flip through pages, with every page flip she gave a small _ugh hmm_ and a raised eyebrow. After about twenty page flips she flicked her finger on one of bottom of the page. "Almost missed this sucker. Easiest symbol description, a pair of triangles horizontally overlapped with three horizontal lines going through it. The book says the two triangles is the two ninja, the triangle represents the mental state, chakra network, and the kekki genkai. And the line represents an equivalent trade of the two systems."

Seam huffed. "So I guess the family is known as the Genkai Stealers. If I could get a big painting of that, I'll take that."

"I require a twenty percent charge up front, unless you can show me what it means to be a Genkai Stealer."

Sean sighed and flipped his headband over. The two were in awe at the sight of the mysterious eye. "It's called the Tozoto. With this I can take the ability from other ninja, gain the ability and use it from then on."

The clerk leaned in eye to eye. "If you let me draw that the painting will be of no charge. Imagine being the first to record this data for future generations of the leaf. It'd be amazing."

"As much as it seems as I'm not interested on what's going on. Me and Sakura are kind've on a date."

"It's Sakura and I, but it only should take a few hours. By then I'd have the painting done, the eye done and the night life will truly begin."

Sean looked over at Sakura for her approval, he didn't mind either way. Sakura's on the other side is what mattered. With one punch he knew he could go through three buildings and even that wouldn't be full strength.

"I don't mind, it's an excuse to get you cornered and figure out a little about you."

It wasn't Sean's first choice in options but was still surprised Sakura agreed to this. Sean shrugged an _I guess so_ and went along with the woman to a back room. Sean had his chin propped up on a stand and was forced to remain in that position for the next few hours. Sakura took this opportunity to get as much information from Sean as possible.

Sean was secretly an open book if anyone was interested in his story. Nobody asked to hear about Sean if it didn't fit their agenda. Sakura was able to figure out anything she wanted to know because of it. She found out his past and how his life was like inside the village hidden in the rain. It wasn't a glamorous life but not a lot of outsiders got to know how life inside another village was. Anything shared would've been the powerful and glamorous life. He admitted the first time he was happy was with Orochimaru but that was before all the tests. He originally thought that Orochimaru took him to give him a real life. But it was a cover to force the true powers of the eye and get his two sisters to activate them as well.

Everything Sean went through made Sakura feel terrible, all she was able to say was the happiness she went through and maybe the light bully. Even to this day Sean hasn't had time of relief or a home to sleep at. He was either captured or tested on or was on the run to escape the damage he was forced to cause. There was only one thing he didn't tell the interested girl, his old relationship with Tayuya. Sean lied to himself to think of it as an full fledge relationship but was really a way for her to release her frustrations. If he had to put an example of it, it was like one of the seven swordsmen of the mist he once encountered. One aimed to protect the other at all costs but the protected hid away all true feelings till the end. And at the end, those feelings would be never known.

The pair left the shop stiffer than thought at the end of the day and more connected than expected. Sean didn't feel like he understood who Sakura was and all her troubles but could in the very least know how to react in her presence. Sean thought of Sakura like a more mature Miri, Sakura may have wanted to go out and find another but her heart haunts over someone else. Miri hasn't found that person yet, but once she does she won't be able toget him off her mind even with another.

"So what do we do with these? Go to my apartment or leave these somewhere and go to where ever you want?"

"We should go to your place of course, I don't think you know the first thing about how art compliments the space." Sakura held onto a copy of the eye painting.

"If that's what you want to do."

Sean almost struggled to lead her to his own home. He's barely been there to remember the street or the look of the place. Inside the single bedroom home she understood what Sean said about the place. Everything was left to how it was when it was first set up for them. The papers on the coffee stand was still neatly stacked, the remote to the TV was still on top of the box, nothing was touched or moved around. The only thing different was how the old rain headband was on the table.

"So you got an idea for where this should go?" Sean asked.

Sakura moved the papers on the small table and placed the picture on the corner of it. "This should go here. And the picture you hold should go right above the dinner table. The eye makes for a great conversation starter and the family seal is always a reminder for the name you must carry out."

Since the table shoved to the side wall, Sean nailed it the center of the wall. No matter what side the person at, they could look up at the wall and see who lived there. Sean sat next to Sakura on the couch. His heavy drop made Sakura bounce and drop to his side. "Thank you for your time today." Sean offered out his hand.

Sakura didn't accept the handshake at first, she was stunned at the gesture. All the books she read, all the acts she seen. Every one ended differently but none ever ended in a handshake. She hoped this hesitation would make Sean do something else. Yet he still decided to keep his arm extended.

"What an idiot." Miri scowled. She hid in the tree just outside his window with Naruto.

"He's with Sakura like a loser, I'm the one that should really be there and not this guy." Naruto complained alongside Miri.

Miri didn't want Naruto to know out front, through her hunt for her friends she found Hinata. She followed her for a while because of her nervous walk and self talk. What she could gather is that she attempted to get Naruto's attention. She'd never release another girl's secret, every romance story she red pointed her to that.

"I'm not agreeing with you there. Sometimes someone else it out there for every person. Maybe, just maybe Sean isn't right for Sakura but every person finds their match eventually. Denial surely isn't going to be a match. But come on he offers her a handshake."

"Yes Sakura deserves all the happiness she wants. But how do we make that happen without being caught?"

"Spirit style; spirit body." Miri became translucent and crouched over to the window. Luckily for her Sakura opened it when they entered the room. She rolled in the window and crawled behind the couch. She saw her time close on her, Sakura was about to lift her arm to the offer. Miri yanked herself around the edge of the couch and elbowed Sean's back.

Sean unexpectedly to him fell into Sakura. His mouth connected with the unexpected Sakura's. At first Sakura was shocked at the sudden move, it was a little more forward than she thought but didn't reject it. Her hands found themselves at his face and caressed his cheeks. Sean broke the kiss as soon as he realized what he did.

"I'm sorry, I'm not entirely sure what happened." Sean moved from the couch and tripped over Miri. "Miri, god damn it what are you doing here."

"Making love happen."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto broke through the window just like he did at the hospital. Sakura was instantly annoyed and spun around to lock another punch into Naruto. He went straight through the open hole and through the tree he hid.

Miri snapped her fingers. "My bad."


	25. Surgery

"Come on Sean lets talk about it!" Miri followed behind Sean as he walked the day time streets of the village. "Sean. It's not like she hated the experience."

Sean stopped and spun around. "This was just a chance for me to connect to this bloody village! I know what she and many others are after in this world, I'm just turtle that will carry the snail on his back through the swamp. I'm supposed to carry them to their objective."

"What's happening now, and why is Shizune telling me to go to the hokage?" Amari asked.

The both turned to Amari. They were both confused at the girl, this is her second costume change since she entered the village. There was a chance this was a onetime encounter but the outfit itself was different from the last. She wore a solid black bra under a large open mesh shirt that clung to her body. Over that she had on a unzipped thin gray sweatshirt. If she decided to zip it all the way up the tall collar would still cover her mouth and reach the tip of her nose.

"Oh yeah the outfit. Some things happened last night and I needed new clothes. And Kiba's mother was generous enough to give me some."

"Ripped clothes, Kiba, mother." Miri devilishly grinned. "Oh Amari, clothes aren't the only thing you lost last night."

Amari blushed then turned right back to serious. "So why are we being called to the hokage?"

"Of course, that planned Orochimaru had for us. We're doing it."

The group was off to the hokage building. "You three do understand the risks don't you?" Tsunade asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Die or live, either Orochimaru tricked us all and had at least one of us killed in the operation or we become stronger and live." Sean straightened his posture. "Unexpected of me, I'll be the first to take part in the operation."

Tsunade pulled out a white glass bottle and tiny cup from her desk and poured the bottle into the small cup. She sucked down the liquid and jumped from her desk and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Let's go." She demanded.

"Sean!" Sakura screamed. The cart team stopped in their tracks and watched Sakura run at them. She ran to Sean, he already had his arm out for Sakura to grab him. "Sean, Amari told me what was going on. How can you be okay with this? He already plans on killing you."

Sean tapped her nose. "If he wanted me he would've killed me with Sasuke." He looked up at the ceiling. "I'll be fine."

The three women waited outside of the operation room. Hours have passed without a single noise from the room. Shizune pushed open both of the doors with her head lowered. Her arms, chest, arms, and face was covered in blood. She took a deep sigh and looked up with a smile.

"Wow, that took less time than I have ever thought." She laughed to break the awkward silence.

"So it was a success?" Amari asked.

"Yes, his body accepted the chakra line tube and latched onto plenty of the chakra lines in his body. His chakra sucked in the injection fluid and now its regenerating into the tube. Everything that terrible man said so far is true."

"Can we see him?" Miri followed up.

"In fact you can, as soon as his body absorbed the strengthen chakra he woke up instantly."

All of them flung from their chairs and ran into the room. Tsunade was in the corner of the room and was obviously tired. Sean sat up on his bed, he felt both ends of the bandaged tubs. The tube itself was clear and hardened that connected from the back of his head to the start of his shoulders. The tube wasn't full but what was in it was dark blue and shades of purple. The chakra took a physical form inside the tube. It moved around the area it took but never splashed above the flat surface.

"How do you feel?" Miri asked.

"Normal, I mean I have a tube in my neck and so will the rest of you so there's no time to complain about something like this." Sean answered.

"Just give me a few hours of rest and I can get onto the next. By the end of the day I can get all three of you." Tsunade didn't wait for an answer for she walked out before one could be given.

"That's kind've out of character for her." Miri commented.

"She's just surprised Orochimaru didn't end up killing me. She came into this surgery thinking that she was going to be the one to kill me. Even though we didn't enter this village the best way. Without this surgery we would've ran out of syringes and eventually died from withdraw."

Miri was the next person to take on the surgery. Luckily for her her body reacted the same exact way as Sean. Her chakra strands connected to the specially designed ends of the tube and filled part of the tube with a physical form of the chakra. The other half of tube was filled with Orochimaru's chakra enhancers.

Amari was the last to take life changing operation. Orochimaru didn't tell a lie when he told the surgery would not kill them. Tsunade was exhausted from the three straight surgeries. Each surgery she went through she always felt as though one of them were destined to die from this. She was still in the mindset something was wrong. The initial moments may have gone unharmed and now their bodies just needed to recover. Tsunade just waited for a problem to come upon them in an instant. They just solved the problem of when they ran out of the supply. Now the next problem is what will happen.

Three days after the surgery they were on their feet. They didn't wait for the recovery process every doctor recommended. They were still bandaged and patched up and were nowhere near battle ready. They left outside the village and found a spot inside the forest.

Sean stood as a leader to his partners, he faced them with his arms crossed. Sean was prepared to take this time off and had a free vacation ahead. Yet for some reason he found the mindset to teach to open the Tozoto. Maybe now he would be able to summon it easier in his partners with a controlled flow extra chakra.

"Begin." He spoke. Sean disappeared from his position and hid inside the trees.

Miri and Amari closed their eyes and sucked in a portion of the chakra. They opened their eyes to the zig zag filled black eyes. They searched around the area of the forest for Sean. Amari spotted him high above them and pulled out a shrunken from her pouch. She tossed it up his location. Sean pulled his sword out and blocked the shot and jumped through another series of trees. Amari kept her Tozoto on him and was able to follow him.

After Amari found him first, Miri knew she had to step up her game. Something she felt Amari never focused on, she remembered. The ability the Tozoto took from the Byakugan shaped it through time into its own. She followed the wind change he created. She tossed her own kunai to where he went. Sean stopped in his tracks and leaned back. Miri tossed another kunai towards his back. Sean spun around the tree his was on and dropped to the ground.

"Amari follow what Miri did." Sean commanded.

"Got it." Amari nodded her head.

Sean charged through them and sped right past them to straight in the forest. Amari took what Sean said and followed the trail he left behind. She ran her eyes fast enough to catch up to where he was and where he was going to be. She tossed a kunai into the trunk of the tree he started to run up. Sean grabbed the kunai and tossed it back at her. He shot a wind cannon into the blade and changed its direction. Miri saw exactly where the kunai was going to go and moved over. Amari saw the change after the hit took place. She dodged to another side and had the knife fall away from them.

Sean stood on the tree trunk with a smile. _Orochimaru planned this years ago. The amount forced inside the body caused to much change to activate such sensitive material. If it's mixed inside the regular chakra flow, it enhances it without destruction._

"What's going on?" Amari flew her arms in the air. "We got this covered don't we?"

Sean appeared face to face with Amari. He tapped her nose, pressed his hand on her chest and tripped the back of her leg. Miri flew a punch at Sean right after he planted Amari to the ground. He leaned back and dodged the attack. He grabbed Miri's arm and yanked her to him. He punched her thigh and grabbed the back of her head to shove her to the ground.

"Almost. The transformation of the injection allows you to control the Tozoto better and steadier. You're learning to use the ability of the Tozoto. The ability to see the target through obstacles, and the predicament of movement through wind. Yet it's too slow." Sean offered a hand for both of his friends. They grabbed his arms and pulled themselves up.

"That's the whole point of this training isn't it? It's the just the first step in all this. We got a while before we are going to be sent out." Amari defended her and her sister.

"I know. That's why I'm here. I have many theories about this transformation and what the Tozoto really is."

"We're on the same pace here right? Maybe there's a chance that we don't have the Byakugan but that the first phase of the eye is its natural form. The fact the entire bloodline of ours is entirely wind chakra and the eye uses that to see differently to learn to predict the movement and the target at all costs. And phase two is just using someone else's kekkei genkai."

"Miri every time to go on a full response I almost forget you're the same person that made lies in that one village to say that I saw you naked."


	26. Test

**_A/N- I got my first review today and doubled my followers, thanks to Akatsuki Cherry Angel, princessneonpinky, thunderpunk666, and yngbhdls for following the story and those who favored it. I got my first review on this story and I'm surprised it didn't hate on my writing but for using OC's in the story. I'm just saying everything about the story, my entire page, and characters featured shows OC. I understand how I may use the set characters and my writing styles may let some viewers down but I will always try my best in my writing. Even in the future I get reviews that just spew hate or give criticism, I will try to improve my story writing but anyways thanks for reading this small insert and enjoy the rest of this story._**

Sean rolled around his neck and cracked each knot inside it. Amari landed on the tree branch right next to Sean. Miri landed right after her. They all stood on the branch with a smirk and in pure silence.

"Your neck going to hold us back?" Amari joked.

"Nah, it's just a little stiff." Sean rubbed the back of his neck. The tube just seems to be a little more solid with this tube."

"Well yeah, I mean your little neck gets a little solid when you put the tube in it." Miri added on the talk with her own casual perviness.

Amari bent forward to look at Miri. "You really should talk to master Jeraiya, if he's like anything Naruto speaks about him you'll likely be the main in one of his books."

"Can we just remained focused and take this scroll to that school?" Sean held up a small sealed scroll with a fire character on the seal. "I get since I was the captain of this unit I was the only one to go see Tsunade for this but"

"Wait." Miri straightened up. "You were set captain out of us three?"

Sean's eyes trailed to the ground. He completely forgot to mention what happened a day before the assignment was given out. "About that."

 _24 hours earlier_

Sean pushed open the doors the hokage's office. Tsunade waited for him in front of her desk instead of the usual of sitting behind it with a huge stack of papers. He was unaware of anything that was about to happen. He didn't even know why he was sent there in the first place. The doctors routinely checked the tube insert and his functions. He had no doubt that Tsunade would've received the notes and reports of each exam. But he felt as though this wasn't about the tube. He knew inside it had to be about something connected to him.

He took a few steps in and turned around. He felt a presence next to the door, a man with a solid spiked white hair was behind the door. He too had a headband over one eye and his entire lower face was covered by a mask. Beside him was a man more traditional with long black hair and tight skin. His eyes were solid purple, unlike anything he's ever seen in a person of regular eyes.

He looked over to Tsunade. "What's going on?"

Tsunade only spoke three words. "The Genkai Stealer."

Sean let out a depressed sigh. "So word does get around. Or was it one of my teammates? Or I could've easily told you. I tend to forget these things when three powerful being surround me."

"We aren't here to take you down or take you as a subject. In the hidden leaf village we have a diverse set of kekkei genkai here. The Uchiha clan has the Sharingan and the Hyuga clan had the Byakugan. But now the Ezenki clan has the Tozoto. I want to see it in action. And that's why I asked for some of the most powerful ninja that possess these tools. Hiashi Hyuga is a profound master of the Byakugan. And Kakashi Hatake is one of the few that still has the ability of the Sharingan since nearly all the members of the Uchiha clan have been cleared out."

"I know I just said we didn't want to use you for tests but we need to see how strong of a ninja you are and place you accordingly. Because we haven't assigned your unit a captain, we need to know all three of your strengths and weaknesses. But for now I want to see those eyes in action."

"I understand completely. I just don't understand the eyes completely." Sean then pointed at the man with white hair. "I want you."

Kakashi closed his one open eye in an embarrassed manner and rubbed the back of his head. "I'd prefer Kakashi but alright." He took a step forward and pulled up his headband. He carried the Sharingan with him that looked just like Sasuke's. Three tails and all.

Sean moved his headband to the other side and opened his special eye. The second stage of the eye was activated. Sean could feel his eye draw to Kakashi's Sharingan. Sean grabbed the back of Kakashi's head and lowered it to his. They tapped foreheads; a sudden force pushed both sides back. Sean and Kakashi had their eyes closed. Sean opened his first. He took the Sharingan from Kakashi, but it wasn't in the full power from before. The Sharingan that Sean now stole only had one tail instead of the three. Kakashi opened his next. A vein popped out of Kakashi's forehead. His body started to visibly shake and eject sweat. In only a moment's time he fell to one knee.

"I had a theory about this." Sean walked over to Kakashi and lowered his headband over his normal eye. Almost instantly did Kakashi lower the effect of his symptoms. "The Tozoto is trying to overpower and take control of all senses. With that much strain on the body it slowly kills it. And because it is a foreign power your body rejects the invader. When the other eye is blocked, the Tozoto is tricked into believing that it took control."

"So not even you have full knowledge on your own power." Hiashi snickered.

"Shut up, your entire family is gifted with it, I'm the only one that was born with it in years! My sisters only have it because the snot scum known as Orochimaru forced it into them! Your clan had generation over generation to learn about it. I had ten years of this eye and only a number of months to study it."

Kakashi was on his feet. "Let's test it out."

Sean's focus was back on Kakashi. Kakashi and Sean reached in their pouch and pulled out a kunai. Both of them went for a hand sign and covered the blade in electricity. Kakashi went for another simple jutsu and Sean copied it exactly. A puff of smoke went next to them and a clone of themselves was next to them.

"At least we know the Sharingan ability is reasonable." Without warning Kakashi went into another set of hand signs. Sean mirrored the signs didn't need to be told to copy each sign just as Kakashi moved for the next.

"Water release; water bullet." They both said. The two sides unleashed a large trail of water from their mouths and connected both sides.

"Well, the Sharingan on you isn't at full capacity but at the level he is in, it works perfectly." Kakashi noted.

"But there's a catch isn't there Sean?" Tsunade shared in Sean's vision.

"Yes, I took the eyes from Sasuke once, but after I give the eyes back I lose all knowledge of the jutsus I just copied. I theorize I just need more time with the eye, to be able to summon the stolen kekkei genkai. But for now I can only use it as I have it." Sean grabbed the back of Kakashi's head once more and gave back the ability. Sean walked over to Hiashi and grabbed the back of his head. The old master was hesitant. "Just me your eye." Sean tapped foreheads with him and experienced the sudden force push him back again. The two ninja opened their eyes. Hiashi had both the Byakugan activated and the Tozoto.

"Kakashi, why didn't you mention the sudden vision change? It's not like the Byakugan's vision at all. I see the chakra of Sean but I also see movement around him."

"I thought a genius like you could see it." Kakashi joked. "The Tozoto in its regular form sees the outline of people and I'm guessing also through objects and see the force around the object to predict movements and other such."

"I thought the Tozoto would be able to capture jutsu movements but it doesn't control chakra and something so fine cannot be picked up and mimicked by the eye. It allows me to predict where you move, not copy where you move."

The man attacked Sean to one of his chakra points. Sean easily deflected the attack and went for a series of strikes in his chest. Hiashi was able to block all of them except for the initial hit. The two were almost a perfect match for each other. A few strikes landed on Sean and Sean was able to land a few on Hiashi. In the end Hiashi was able to grab both of Sean's arms and hold them with one. With his one free arm, Hiashi was forced to jab his palm into one of Sean's sensitive chakra points.

"Man I wish I could use both of the eyes at once." Sean smirked.

Hiashi paralyzed Sean but kept him up by the hold of his arms. "You easily saw it, smarter than I originally thought. He's right, I was able to use the chakra sense of the Byakugan and the advance sense combined with the predict ability from the Tozoto to accurately be ahead of his movement."

Tsunade moved away from the desk and grabbed one of Sean's arms to lift him up. "Now it's time for phase two."

"What do you mean by phase two?" Sean groaned.

"This test showed me without a doubt you were stronger than a basic Genin. So now we have to see if you're at the level of Jonin or Chunin."

"In other words you still don't know if I need a captain or if I can become a captain."

"Exactly."


	27. Return

Tsunade and Sean were in a practice field of the academy with someone that Sean didn't know. Sean was a safe few paces from a woman with purplish hair fitted with a fan style ponytail. She wore a large tan overcoat and a fishnet mesh body suit. She had a small skirt on but that didn't particularly interest him. Not in a combat sense anyways.

"Sean this is Anko Mitarashi, I won't tell you what rank she is but I will let you know she doesn't possess a kekkei genkai for you to steal."

Sean huffed. "I won't need my eye for this."

Anko got noticeably mad, just as Sean predicted as much. He came to the conclusion she was at Chunin level. Mature yes, but still had easy tendencies to flare up at other's views. Sean pulled out two of his swords and threw them to the left. They made a diagonal line to the left and he did the same thing with his other two swords but were to the right.

"Wind style; wind hand cannon." Sean formed a ball in each hand and shot them at both swords. Sean charged right down the middle. Anko watched the wind attack split in two from the first attack and the most outside ball bounce off the last set of swords to her.

She exchanged her arms for a series of snakes to attack the two wind balls from each side. Sean was right on her, and his hand was cocked back. He had another hand cannon blast prepped. Sean blasted the shot directly in her chest. Anko was blasted back from the attack but quickly got back onto her feet. A series of dead snakes dropped from her stomach.

"I see you protected yourself with your snakes. But how many snakes can you use to defend yourself."

"It was a close call but the move was predictable."

Sean shrugged his shoulders. "Wind earth style; Underground wind system." Sean pressed his palm on the ground. "Wind style; kinetic wind."

Anko waited for the next attack, her eyes were around the ground. Sean was back on Anko, his speed was not something she was ready for. Her snake arms pointed forward. "Air bullets." The small propelled attack struck the snakes. A few went off course but most were still able to latch onto Sean. A puff of smoke clouded Anko's vision.

She wasn't prepared for Sean to jump through the smoke, he wrapped around and tossed her down the field. He had a sword in hand and slashed it horizontal at Anko. A large and long stream of concentrated wind drove at the unprepared woman. She barely had time to react and ducked under the attack.

Sean was on the pounce again. His focus was on Anko and didn't notice at first that her hand was dug into the ground. He stopped in his tracks for a set of snakes to pop out of the ground and wrap around his waist. Anko looked up. "Fire style, fire dragon technique." A large flame exhausted over Sean. His wind jutsu would be no match for the fire jutsu.

He knew all he needed to do was to open his eye and see how far back or forward he'd need to go to dodge the attack. But he didn't want to rely on his eye to be the ninja he was. He just needed a little hope. The flame extinguished before it made contact with him. The snakes around Sean also released around him. Hope worked for Sean, his last two balls finally made their way back to strike behind Anko. Sean darted forward just as Anko rolled to him. He grabbed her collar and started to spin.

"Wind style, wind torpedo." They spun furiously around and into the trees. Sean broke out of the spin and kicked Anko through another tree. He quickly combined his swords and created another jutsu. "Family wind style; wind arrow!" He created an arrow between the connections of the swords and sent the shot right for Anko. The shot landed right next to Anko's head. She wasn't surprised by the shot, didn't even jump.

"Should've killed me." She warned.

"Why?"

Anko closed her fist and Sean felt a sharp pain in his neck. He dropped his swords and released the jutsu that held them together. It took all that he had but he reached for his neck and pulled the scaly creature from his neck. He crushed the head of the snake and dropped it next to him.

"I always am a little forward in the wake of battle."

"You were able to take out a Tokubetsu Jonin but it almost costed your life." Tsunade commented.

"If I would've taken hers I would have mine." Sean coughed up green liquid. He reached out and felt what escaped his body.

"Don't be a pansy." Anko was covered in cuts and bruises. She didn't act like she was in a lot of pain. Sean knew she was though. "It's only a toxin; simple medicine will make you just fine."

"I can't make you Anko's rank or any rank for that matter but I can say confidently, that I can put you out without the need of a higher ranked ninja."

 _Present day_

"So she put you through that to see if we can be put through our own?" Miri asked.

"When you say it like that it's like a mother said their child can go to school on their own but still followed behind them without letting the kid know." Sean almost laughed at his simile.

"Glad to know once I get back I'll be tested on my skills." Amari said.

"I mean I'd test you, you're the one with the third costume change in who knows how long." Miri laughed.

"Don't worry." Amari looked forward. "Don't worry, I'll be back to my regular gear soon. This was just temporary."

"Glad to have your self esteem back up." Sean nodded his head to Amari.

The tree below them exploded, all three were able to react quickly enough and jumped. Kunai and shuriken flew toward them. It may have been their first day back but their reflexes have never left their bodies. They twirled around the sharp blades and landed on separate trees. They scanned around the area for the trace of the other.

Sean flipped his headband around while Miri and Amari sucked in a portion of their chakra to activate the Tozoto. None of them could see who was around, no person was in sight. The branch under Sean slashed in half. Sean was able to turn around and brace for another impact. Sean was bashed over to Amari. She caught him and swirled underneath the tree. Her feet kept on the underside of tree, she still held onto Sean as she walked back up.

Miri was on the attacker. She immediately noticed what the man wore, a long black trench coat with red clouds. His appearance shocked her, dark blue hair, gray skin, white eyes, his resemblance to a shark was strong. He carried a long and thick sword in his hand. It was strange to Miri, the entire blade was wrapped in a white cloth but still struck like a sharpened blade.

"Spirit style; scythe strike!" Miri held her arms above her head and formed a staff with a long blade out the top in it. She struck down on the humanoid shark, but to no avail as he had the giant wrapped blade over his head. He pushed off the attack and jumped up to Miri. "Spirit style; spirit body!" The man swung right as Miri turned into her translucent form. The man smiled viciously. She wasn't prepared for the sword to release a part of the bandage to show the blue spikes underneath. Miri instantly felt the pain in her body.

"Help Miri!" Sean ordered. "I'll keep watching."

Amari didn't' signal toward Sean and just jumped for the attacker. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down off the tree. She purposely held him a bit higher to her and impaled the victim into the ground. She rolled off before she smacked on the ground and spun around the area. She looked back up at Sean.

"Sean!" Amari screamed. Her eyes were locked on him, he was on his knees and his arms stretched out.

The shark man slowly laughed. He dug the sword into the ground and pushed himself up to his feet. He cracked both sides of his neck and lifted the sword over his shoulders. "We got your friend now."

"What are you talking about?" Amari barked.

"He was the target after all."

Amari shuffled back, with a spin around she thrusted her fist into the man. He pulled his sword in front of him and caught the fist. He pushed Amari and twisted around to block the scythe strike from Miri.

"Earth style; shockwave fists!" Amari bumbled the ground below her and sent the devastation over to him. He was ready for the attack and jumped over strike from the ground. "Earth style; boulder strike!" She slammed her fists down like a hammer and launched the destructed rubble up to him.

He curled into a ball and held his sword in front of him to protect against the onslaught of rocks. He opened up in time for Miri to be right on him before he could react. Another scythe was in her arms and swung the weapon into his side. Just as Miri prepared for the scythe off his body. She swung her right arm from her left and bashed it across the side of his head.

"Soul extension!" her physical form attacked his skin and her extended body went through his chakra system.

His body was flung into the nearest tree. His mood changed from cocky to angry. He swung his sword behind him and caused the tree to split in half. "Water style; water bullet!" a large spout of water clashed with Miri. "Water style; Water shark release!" The smooth water attack enlarged into the body of a shark. The change attack bit down in Miri's lower half.

Amari quickly jumped after the man in the black coat. Her fist surrounded with chakra she landed on the same branch as him. The sword opened up without Amari's notice and struck into her hand. He grabbed the sword and struck down into her shoulder and kicked her of the branch.

"I promised I wouldn't kill you but now I don't know."


	28. Gen

Sean scoped around the area for another, he had to ignore Miri's and Amari's screams of pain and focus on another. As good as the revealer was, Sean knew he wasn't that good to do that many attacks. His sight was covered by eyes that even his Tozoto saw as red. The red eyes with the black tails shrunk down and out of his vision. Everything he saw was transformed into pitch black and a blood red sky. Two double edge swords struck through his arms and pulled them out. He looked at his arm and saw the tip of the blade curve and stick itself above the original hole.

The thought of a easy pull out was impossible now without him losing chunks of his arms. The swords pulled on his flesh and brought him down to his knees. His mouth opened up to scream out the pain but nothing came out. He tried to force himself to release a sound but instead created more pain for himself. The branch below him extended out for two feet to walk closer to him. He created more pain in the process to look up at the owner of the feet. The man was in the black trench coat and red clouds. His hair was black and smoothed down his face. His eyes were in the shape of the three tailed Sharingan.

"It's no use to try to escape from this." He spoke in a calm voice. The branch Sean was on rose up to be eye level with him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sean groaned.

"I am Itachi Uchiha."

"Another Uchiha huh? Now why the hell do you have me in an inescapable genjutsu?"

"My master wanted me to speak to you one on one without any interruption." Itachi waited for Sean to answer but got nothing. "We know of your kekki genkai and he simply wishes to help you out on your journey. We offer you a spot in the Akatsuki to further develop your eye."

"Last time someone went out of their way to help me they wanted me as a vessel, tried to call me and my friends, should I continue?"

"This time it is different, Orochimaru was once part of us but conflicts strayed him away. All we ask in return is you help us, leave the leaf soldiers behind and assist us in our goals."

"I got too much to just get rid of." The swords in his arms stabbed him again to make another hole.

"I guess I should be saying I'm not giving you an opposition." He grabbed Sean's throat and tightened. "You have one choice but two if you don't enjoy life. Accept the offer and join us, or your other option is death."

"You may have me in the most painful genjutsu I have ever been in but I won't let some scum end me." The swords escaped through a new forced hole and stabbed the tip through his chest. Sean went through a new level of pain he hasn't felt in years.

"You must be a fool to reject who I am. I only went out of my way here because that is what was told of me. If I came across you in any other day I would cut your air from your body without the need to move a muscle in my eyes."

"I think you should've gotten a hold of Orochimaru's notes before you tried to capture me." Sean pulled on the intertwined blades and bashed his skull on Itachi's. His eye was opened to the second stage and switched with Itachi.

He released himself out of the genjutsu and jumped back from the tree he was on. He could now see the man that haunted him. He jumped after him and head butted him to gain his eye back. Sean pulled on Itachi's feet and jumped down to the ground. He grabbed the back of the shark man's neck and threw him into the trunk of the tree behind him. He clenched down on the sword hilt. The same spikes ejected from the handle and stabbed through his hand. He fought through the pain and pulled the sword out of Amari.

"We got to get out of here." Sean breath was heavy.

Amari's eyes went wide and pulled Sean to her. The sword pulled in its scales and dropped to the ground. The first attacker grabbed the sword before it hit the ground and swung the sword completely around and slashed down at Sean. Amari pulled harder and yanked him off his feet. Sean pulled his sword from his shoulder and blocked the next strike down.

"Whatever you do, don't look at the human's eyes." Sean warned.

Amari jumped over Sean and threw a punch at the attacker. "What are you talking about?" The man shuffled back to avoid a hit.

"Itachi Uchiha, his eyes forces you into a painful genjutsu. It's impossible to escape out of. Did I mention it is very painful?"

"Hidden mist." The man spoke. The area was surrounded by a thick mist that covered their entire vision.

Amari and Sean opened their eyes to the Tozoto. They looked all over the area for any of the two. Amari carefully moved her feet along the ground and grabbed Miri off the ground. She moved over to Sean and poked his shoulder. Sean looked to her and nodded and flicked his head to the side. Amari jumped up from the smoke and jumped from tree to tree to run from the area. Sean took an extra moment to survey the area before he followed Amari.

He caught up with the girls, Miri was still unconscious in Amari's arms. "What the hell was that?" Amari asked.

"I'm not sure." Sean turned to where he came from. "These people attacked us for our eyes from what I could tell. Well that's what Itachi came here for."

"Itachi?"

"He's Sasuke's brother, apparently the group he's with it recruiting gifted people like us. But he also doesn't mind killing us to get it. Grab Miri, let's get this mission done and return to the Hokage."

"Right." Amari grabbed Miri and continued on.

Miri woke up hours later, she was still in the arms of Amari. Amari quickly noticed the movement in the once unconscious girl and stopped in her tracks. She placed her back on her feet and went back on the run.

"What happened?" Miri asked

"We escaped." Sean answered. "The attackers were Akatsuki. They were after the Tozoto and use us against the leaf."

"But we're going on with the mission." Amari continued.

"Even after this? Shouldn't we return to the village first and get this done after?" Miri asked.

"No, we get the scroll over to the temple and return back afterwards."

The team reached the small temple in the middle of the forest. The area changed from the green, and healthy landscape to a area of charred trees and dirt. Four people in black robes with the character for fire on their sashes walked out of the temple doors. They were exact clones of one another, bald and pale skinned. The two groups didn't speak to each other for a moment. Both gave empty stares. Three of the clones disappeared without a cloud of smoke. The one in the front left remained and bowed to the group.

"I understand you read the note, thank you for arriving." He ended with a smile.

"I don't remember the notes saying you knew jutsus outside of experimental fire." Sean noticed.

"We are masters of many kinds of jutsus. We aren't all just masters of the fire nature, many of us carries multiple natures."

"Hand him the scroll Miri." Miri walked forward to the man and placed the scroll into the man's open hand. "So what is in that scroll that we risked to give you?"

"It contains a summon of a salamander. We know a lot about many forms of fire jutsu but know little of lava art. And this salamander is able to form the fire into lava with a little training. With it we hope to be able to protect the nation even more with new art nobody knows about." The man chuckled and turned it into a large laugh.

"I knew this wasn't a real thing." Sean sighed.

The man in the robes shoved the scroll in his robe and slammed his hands on the ground. He surrounded himself in smoke that revealed four foxes with a long tail. The foxes ran around the three to watch every end. Each of them opened their mouths and released a long flame that connected on all four sides. Clones pulled from the fire and lined the fire circle. The clones synchronized a hand sign and blew fire at the three.

The three group jumped out of the fire and out of the ring. The fire clones raised their attack and sprayed in the air. The fire caught Miri's foot and dropped her back into the ring. Amari and Sean turned back for their friend and ran to the circle. Amari grabbed one of the foxes and crushed in their skull. The ring had lost a fourth of the power and allowed Amari to run in to grab her sister.

"What the hell happened?" Amari directed attention to the man that held onto the scroll.

He pressed his hand on the ground once more and looked up to Amari's eyes. The ground below Amari opened up and exploded fire into her. The fire hardened around her and pulled her into the ground. Sean jumped into the ring of fire and pulled out two of his swords. He thrusted his swords into his heart and pulled on his head to slam her on the ground. He grabbed another one of his swords and jammed his sword down the man's skull. He connected all three of the swords with his swords and pulled the swords out.

The man fizzled away. Sean looked back up with the same man after him, his entire hand glowed red and slapped Sean in the face. Sean's cheek boiled from the intense burn and couldn't react fast enough as another fist connected with his nose. Sean rolled back and crawled away after he regained balance. The man was on Sean again and grabbed the collar to his sweatshirt.

"Spirit style; soul extension." The man's chest puffed out and dropped him to his knees. Miri stood over the man and jumped in the air. "Scythe strike!" A scythe grew in her and swung the sword down in the man's head.

Miri pushed the man to the ground and walked over to Sean. She grabbed his hand and brought him up to his feet. "I thought you died." Sean laughed.

Their moment of calmness ended as a strong pain went through her side and into Sean's side. Miri's head was slashed off by a thick white cloth that opened up to the blue scales right after. Sean's face was slashed with the attack and dropped him to the ground. The sword followed with him and pinned him to the ground. Half his face was covered and penetrated by the sword. The shark man pressed his foot on Sean's foot and leaned down to him.

"You think you could've escape that easy?"


	29. Awaken

Sean, Miri and Amari sat straight up with heavy breathing. They looked around and saw they were inside a church and the pews were all around them. The man they handed the scroll to sat on his knees. His eyes were closed and his hand was over his heart.

"Oh I never thought you'd wake up." He spoke.

"What do you mean? You tried to kill us!" Sean yelled at him.

"No, no, no, you looked at some man in our temple that asked about our scholars. You gave us a scroll that contains a summon that knows about the lava technique. But you all fell unconscious and he left. Now he's back and burned our temple."

The three looked around the temple and saw several more men people that dressed like him at all the windows. They could see a purple fog outside the windows. "What's that purple stuff?" Amari nodded at one of the windows."

"The man returned and trapped us in the temple. We need your help getting out."

"Why don't things ever get easy." Sean pulled open the front doors. "Hidden wind style; barrier pathway." Sean pulled a part of the barrier open. Miri walked through the barrier and Amari grabbed hold of Sean and dragged him with through the other side.

The old attackers waited outside the temple. Itachi looked bored, his look was flat and his eyes were forced on the three. The other was vicious, his grin revealed his sharpened teeth and his greedy twitch in his eyes. Polar opposites of each other but the group knew both of them wished to kill each and every one of them.

"We still in a genjutsu?" Sean asked.

"That's what was wrong with you?" Miri turned to her brother. "God, I thought you split a nerve or something."

"Should've understood when you said Itachi Uchiha. It went past me that his eyes can place the victim in a very lucid genjutsu." Amari cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of these guys."

"We came for a final answer. What do you say Sean?" Itachi spoke.

"I'm surprised you even came here for an answer. You should already know." Sean moved over his headband to open the Tozoto.

Sean teleported in front of Itachi, his eyes wasn't centered on his eyes but his chest. He could see the other pull his sword in the air. Sean moved between the two to be behind the shark. The two Akatsuki turned behind them to face Sean. They looked down right after, a pair of arms sprawled out of the ground and gripped their ankles.

"You think something this simple will stop us?" The shark laughed.

Their arms dropped to their sides. Amari jumped right over them and faded the blue around her hand. "Stop you? Oh no don't get us wrong, we know we're no match for you. We only want to delay."

Miri pushed past the two. "Itachi you may have had the heart to kill each of your family members but you can't always tear a family apart. You can't just come in the middle of the night to tear us apart."

"Orochimaru is dead." Itachi blurted out.

Sean shot up his body from the bed. He heaved out breath after breath and expanded his chest out to push off the sweat that ran down. He looked down at the side of his bed, Sakura was barely moved by Sean's sudden moves. Her arm was still around his waist and her eyes were barely opened.

"Come on Sasuke, lay back down." Sakura moaned.

Sean's fear changed, he gentle grabbed Sakura's arm and moved it to the side before he moved out of the bed. Sean grabbed his Sweatshirt from the door handle and froze at the door. He shook his head "no" and walked over to the window. He took in a calm breath and crawled out.

Sean waited inside the hokage's office, the sky hasn't lit up for the morning yet and Lady Hokage saw it and hated it. She slammed the door behind her and mumbled as she walked to her desk. She dropped herself down on the chair.

"Why the hell are you waking me up this early? Couldn't you just send me a written report on your mission?" The hokage complained.

"Itachi is inside the nation of fire."

"How many of the Akatsuki are in our nation?"

"At least two, he came with a shark man with a very large sword and attacked us on our mission. They know of Orochimaru's death and now see us as an easy capture. From what I can understand is that he wishes to take us and now use the eye."

"Why did they wait till Orochimaru was dead to finally go to you?"

"I believe it's because he thought we were with him this entire time and didn't want to take us on as a group. But now that he's dead we have no one that still desires to keep us safe and alive. Now, now he can finally push on us and take our eyes."

"We finally get you back on the field and now we risk your crew being attacked by one of them on every mission. Now will you let me place another Shinobi on your team?"

"Yes, since we're short one member."

"What do you mean?" her question was answered when Sean was replaced with smoke. Tsunade relaxed back on her chair. "Damn it."

A half hour went by and Miri and Amari were in the office. Amari went forward on her word and returned to her original outfit. The only thing different was that her small pink jacket was replaced with a red version of it. Tsunade sat on her desk and repeatedly tapped her pointer finger on her other pointer.

"Should we start without Sean?" Miri asked.

"We're going to have to, Sean from what I could tell transferred over to the Akatsuki." Tsunade stood up from her chair.

Miri and Amari were shocked. "You're joking right? This has to be some kind of test to see if we can handle without a captain."

"Sean lied to you if he said we were testing you for a captain or to be on your own. We used Anko to use as a temporary captain till we find you a permanent one but Sean bested her in combat so we allowed you to do this one alone. We did find you a new possible captain." She looked past the two and to the door. "Let him in."

The door opened for a leaf shinobi to walk through. He looked young for his rank, he wore a green jacket like many of the other high ranked ninja. His hair was slicked over to the side and the sides of the brown pile were evenly shaved down. His beard was just as smooth as the top of his head. His eyes were sky blue but the inner iris speckled red.

He rolled up the sleeves to his sleeves to the joint of his arms. "You can call me Captain Magu."

"He's a new jounin but the specialty of his jutsu nature makes me believe he can lead Team 16."

"Team 16?" Amari asked Tsunade.

"Amari, Miri, and Sean Ezenki, and Captain Magu Behtro is now Team 16 of the Leaf. Just like the operations to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, we are now releasing operation rescue Sean Ezenki."


	30. Paragade

"Shouldn't we go with Naruto and them? Just in case if Sean is near there. I mean, he only left a handful of hours ago?" Amari asked.

Captain Magu looked back at his two new teammates. "Sean is with the Akatsuki now; we can't just rush in on him with our current strengths."

"But don't you know the lava technique? It straight up beats his wind jutsu."

"Like come on, I expected a leaf shinobi to have a bigger cock." Miri folded her arms. "We can't lose him now."

Magu stopped and turned to his team. "Look, no doubt that that I can beat Sean with my jutsu alone but he has the Tozoto on his side with the possibility of the sharingan. If he is using that then my jutsus are no match for him."

"Alright, so why are we here and not studying or going out to learn new jutsu or fighting style?" Amari asked.

"Because here is a tree I used to learn my lava technique." He walked backwards as he spoke and sat at the base of it. The tree was large and the branches extended far out to cover feet of shade.

"Because of a tree? Which has no signs of burns." Miri sat next to the captain.

"I entered my dream world to figure out my the style. The tree gives off excellent shade and it's far enough from the city to see the lights at night without the noise." Magu crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "There's a reason my name is Magu, my parents saw this coming. They were the ones that were sent a message about my greatness. Drove me even more."

"So we take a nap? Are you serious? Even Orochimaru spent time reading jutsus and forcing his chakra to learn them." Amari punched one of the low hanging branches off.

"Look where that got him. He's dead. Just close your eyes and relax. I am your captain, you should listen to me."

Amari and Miri faced each other, with a roll of their eyes they followed their captain's orders. Amari got on the other side of Magu and sat next to him. In minutes they closed their eyes and fell asleep. Magu sensed their loss of consciousness and peaked one of his eyes open. He pushed himself up and twisted around to the tree. He pulled out a kunai and walked up to Miri. He grabbed her palm and slightly stabbed it. He pulled out a scroll from one of his pouches and opened it. There was a seal on the scroll and he twisted her hand to drop the blood on the scroll.

The seal on the paper glowed up. Miri's body shot up with inhuman actions, she didn't bend her knees or use her arm to stand up. Her body just shot up into the air then dropped back down. He did the same thing over to Amari with a new scroll. After Amari fell back down, Magu laid their scrolls in front of each of them.

Miri's eyes opened up by themselves. Her own mind barely understood what happened and developed the image in front of her eyes. The world that unraveled before her was different than the village she lived in. The tree was the same, but the world before her was blackened and lined perfectly with two story homes. She maneuvered to her knees and stepped up.

"Magu was right. Sleep was all we needed." Miri walked to the identical buildings. She looked to the first building and looked into the window. Two people, red skinned with visible blue veins sat at a table and ate harden blue food. Miri mouthed the word "what?" and continued on. She walked over to the building across from it and looked into it. A single red man was in there this time. He read a book that was the length of him, he read it down to up as well. The creature's book burned to ash.

The red man slowly turned his head to Miri. His jaw unhinged and moved his head to look up to the ceiling. He screamed with a high enough pitch to sound like a dog whistle but instead burst Miri's ears. Her hands darted to her ears and forced her to back up away from the house. She didn't realize she backed into the open door of the first house. One of the red men angled his knife down and stabbed the back of Miri. She fell to her knees for the second red man to come up and stab her other shoulder.

Miri sucked in the chakra in her neck, the high rush of chakra made her veins move up to the surface of her skin in pulses. The pulses reversed to the stab marks in her back. Her eyes twitched and rolled to the back of her head. The knives in her back was pushed out with a white bulge. Miri opened her mouth to scream but was caught by one of the red men's hands. It covered her mouth and sprouted veins out of his hand to fill her mouth. The other two red men grabbed her arms and planted themselves on the ground.

The white bulge still grew out of her back and extended out to her shoulders . The white substance on her back took shape. It curved on the top and created many smoothed pointed on the bottom. The two white wings flapped and repeated smacked her back.

"You aren't going to get this one." the red man with his hand on Miri's mouth yelled with an unhinged jaw. He pulled his hand out of Miri and grabbed his own chest with both hands. His fingers dug through and pried it open. The bones in the chest extended out, his neck pulled out with it and eventually ripped out his skull. His left arm came out then his right and followed the rest of his body. "This one is mine." The skeleton yelled.

"This one released her moral code, she is free." A voice from Miri's back spoke.

The center of Miri's back split open with more of the white substance out. "She's mine." The skeleton walked closer to Miri and shoved his finger through the center of her chest.

The white substance spilled out of her back and flew up into the air. The white mass molded the center piece into a small person that didn't have the components of a face. The ends of the flying creature's wings pointed up and unleashed the points to the red men. The white needle shape attacks stabbed through the two red men's arms, chests, and legs. The men were pinned to the ground. Miri saw she was open and rolled to the side of the house.

"Okay, is this tree like laced with drugs that activates through oxygen?" Miri's body shook. She bit her lower lip.

The skeleton and the floating human both shouted at Miri. "Your captain did this."

"The damned human sent you into the summoning world without a proper summon." The skeleton explained.

"You see, no one knows what happens after one tries to summon someone they can't summon because it goes through different scenarios." The white figure said. "Your captain did this to you and now you're in our plain."

"What is this plain?" Miri stuttered to ask.

"The plain of both good and bad. You were forced into our world and now, we finally we got a host." The skeleton looked at his finger that dripped with Miri's blood. "And I almost got you." The skeleton surrounded itself with a black fog that looked like a raggedy coat with a hood.

"But your moral code also summoned me." The white figure floated closer to Miri. "Your connection with Sean grew a reaper, but your connection with Amari grew me, an angel. But you are a center."

"What will you do?" the reaper asked. "You are the conduit."

Miri closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing. She opened them back up with the Tozoto activated. The skeleton looked down at his ankles. Zombie arms grabbed hold of them. He looked back up for Miri to be inches away from him. He watched almost transparent purple snakes escape out of Mri's arm and slither down to the ground.

"Spirit style; serpentine lunge." Miri whispered. The snakes wrapped around the skeleton's skull and crushed it into dust. "Nobody will control me." Her other arm grew a thinly veiled monstrous arm. The arm shaped to scales and extended her fingers to claws. She teleported to the floating one and slashed through it. She dropped back down to the ground. "And nobody tells me my morals."

The ash from the skull collected itself and moved along to Miri's foot. She looked down at the quickly moving dust. Miri couldn't move fast enough, the ash made it up her body and entered her eye sockets. Miri scratched at her eyes with strong wiggles of her body. The white substance flew from the ground to her mouth. It seeped through and entered her system.

The tube in her neck leaked and formed two puddles behind her. The two puddles connected and formed into one creature. Miri spun behind her. A black fog hovered, the lower half of a skull pushed up a hood for itself and had bone arms that extended below the fog. He also had the white wings. The wings didn't move and didn't contribute to his hover ability. He reached in his chest and pulled out a wooden staff.

"Your choices summoned a new." It spoke but its jaw didn't move.

"What the fuck is this place?" Miri asked. "Why is it my choices make a whole new thing?"

The creature lifted up its hand and formed a small butterfly from dust. "It's the butterfly effect. This plain is shaped based on the last chosen one. And you are the chosen one. Before I was the chosen one. I made this world for how it was. Flesh, symmetry, unity. We were all the same. But you came here and created two more creatures from my creatures. The light and the dark. But you rejected the light and dark and shaped me from what I was once." The creature moved his head down to one of the red corpses. "I was one of these men. And now I'm what he called himself, a reaper. And a angel."

"I wish to call this plain my own again. I can send you back to your home. Away from mine."

"Wait. Partner with me. Allow me to summon you to you to my side."

"Summon me? Why would I ever be controlled by you? You don't want to be controlled nor do I want someone to shape my morals."

Miri smirked. "I want the former chosen one of this plain to be controlled by the newer. I want his powers to be my own. His strengths to become mine."

"I want the same. I want you to lead me and assist in your strengths."

A seal formed with the dust just above his hand. Miri slashed open her hand with her claws and hovered her hand above the seal. A single droplet hit the sign and changed the tan sand to light red.


	31. Remembrance

Amari's eyes creaked open. She looked at both sides, the forest she was in didn't belong to the nation of fire. Yet she felt like she's been here before. A few meters ahead of here was a large fountain raised up on a platform. She got up from the tree and stepped to the fountain. She walked up to the fountain and looked down it. The water slightly glowed and caused the reflection of her to distort.

Another reflection replaced her own and was crystal clear. A second reflection came out of the water. The two reflections were the same, both had long brown hair, a clear iris, and brown and scarred skin. Amari's natural instinct was to slid back and away from the fountain, but this all was too familiar for her to take defensive action.

"I failed to erase your memory." Both of the reflections spoke as one and sounded like only one spoke and the other just moved their lips. "Your subconscious still takes action."

"So this world isn't just in my memory because of this tree?" Amari took a slow sigh. "Why do I remember this and not something else?"

"Because nothing in your past taught you the things we have."

"What about Orochimaru? And all my other masters of the past?"

One of the reflections reached out for Amari. Amari acted not amused and leaned slightly back. The arm reached out of the water and grabbed the edge of the fountain. The girl pulled herself full out of the water. She was a few inches shorter than Amari and wore battle armor made out of a layer of leaves.

"They taught you everything you need to know, I'm here to teach you what you still need to know."

"What is it that you can teach me that others can't?"

The woman turned around and ripped a chunk of the fountain. She extended out her arm and rushed her arm down on the cracked ceramic. Her arm slashed off, the water turned red with the blood and flooded the floor. She went to face Amari gain.

Her one hand moved her fingers in precise movements. "Forbidden art style; hydra modification." Her detached arm grabbed the edge of the fountain and tossed itself back to the girl. Her arm attached back on her body and grew a copy of itself below.

"Forbidden art style jutsu? I'm pretty sure my village wouldn't like it if I came with something like that."

"Forbidden and forgotten. To overstep your brother, you need to learn something he can't copy."

"He can't copy my taijutsu. With this, if he gets his hands on a sharingan he can just copy this handsign."

"The sharingan can copy jutsus that anyone can learn, but this a family art. A jutsu that can't be copied. You body can learn all jutsus that modify your body. You can grow your muscles larger, longer, multiply. Your masters taught you a few of those, now I'm a teach you the multiplier and the nin in your taijutsu."

"That's just ninjutsu with hand to hand combat."

"Never said it wasn't." Her fist caught fire. "You can't beat Sean jutsu verses jutsu. But you can beat him fist to fist, with an extra punch."

The girl extended her arm out and punched herself in the chest. Her right side of her body ripped from the right side of her body. Her body grew back her chest and arm, and the other piece grew the rest of her body. The clone got in position next to the original.

"Focus in your chakra, attack the clone."

Amari dragged her fist in the dirt and picked up a layer of rock around her fist. Amari ran to the clone and threw her fist at the clone. The clone's own fist sparked around with lightning and blocked Amari's shot. The connection created a reaction and blew Amari back.

"It's a nice trick but it is not the elemental fist." She knelt down to Amari and poked her forehead with her middle finger. She changed her appearance to Sean. But this Sean didn't wear a headband and his Tozoto was in both his eyes. "If you don't take this seriously then Sean becomes stronger." In his right eye changed to purple with three rings. "He will wield the most powerful eye and take the world. His right eye turned to the Sharingan then the Byakugan. "He will control everything he can get his hands on."

Amari clenched her fist and surrounded her fist in fire. She upper cut Sean's face and shattered him. The woman was behind Amari and placed her hand on Amari's back. Her back went through different phases, she felt it freeze and burn, thicken, and loosen.

"Why does my back feel this way?" Amari asked.

"It's the penetration of the chakra natures. Of course a single person cannot learn all five natures, it's impossible. With the hydra modification, it is possible to trick the eye of the nature. Falsehood, a life you will have to live with now."

Both of Amari's hands switched with different natures. One surrounded itself with fire and other rocks. It switched from all five natures in random patterns. "So now I wield a fake version of natures."

"Fake yes but, with earth and lightning techniques you can play the master. The moisture in the earth can be released with lightning breaking everything else apart. The grass on dirt quickly lit with fire because of a lightning strike, so many combinations of only truly dirt and electricity."

Amari looked at her hands and thought of the nature she wanted. Only she could see the lightning nature of her take over and strike her hand. She desired fire and surrounded her hands with the flames. "I just got one question."

"What is it?"

"You said that you forgot to erase my memory. What is it you forgot?"

"I forgot to erase the memory of me. The guardian of life, I still linger in your soul. I will make sure I do not fail this time." The girl jumped back to the fountain. She reached into the water and pulled out one of her clones.

The first clone slammed both her fists on the ground and shattered the ground between her and Amari. Amari smashed the ground as well and blasted around the walls of the canyon that was just created. She jumped from the rubble after the first clone. Miri's fist surrounded itself with lightning. The clone created a wall of rock close to Amari. Amari smashed through the rock wall and swung again at the clone.

"Earth style; sand slash." The woman sent the earth below her to Amari's face. She was blinded by the attack. The clone took advantage and juked behind Amari. "Earth style; wood trap." Two large logs came from the ground and wrapped itself around Amari.

The clone grew another tree under Amari and lifted her over to the guardian. She took over on the attack and lifted her over the fountain. "Here I thought I would need the second clone. After every"

The wood around Amari burned to set her arms free. She swung her arm back on the wood and gashed it off. Her other arm went up and focused her chakra. The guardian couldn't help but release a smile. Amari grew one of her clones and freed herself from the trap. "I won't lose the gift I earned. I will grow stronger than Sean, and I will break every rib in your body."

The two Amari's flanked the guardian's side. She wouldn't be able to land an attack as both of her clones covered the space between the three. The Amari clone bumbled the ground and sent a shockwave through the straight line. The clone of the guardian jumped over the attack and grew a ramp of dirt in front of the shockwave and stopped it.

An Amari clone appeared behind the guardian clone and clapped her thunderous hands on the clone's head. Effectively it disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The real guardian nodded to approve the secret second clone Amari sent.

"So, will you tell me how you did it?" The guardian asked.

"As my clone freed me from my trap, she also ripped off my leg and hid it in the broken trap." Amari smirked.

The two clones of Amari closed on the guardian. The guardian's clones backed up to the original and circled her. The three women surrounded the guardians. The guardian leaned on her back leg and crossed her arms. The three Amari's got close enough to be less than an arm's reach away.

"Tell me why your presence can't be known to the world." Amari demanded.

"We don't want ourselves known to the world, we are unsummonable summons. As so we can't only help those who accidentaly step into our world. Kiba stumbled in our world to learn a secret connection between him and his pet. But he attacked one of ours and placed it on himself."

"Your no god, just some false profit wanting to control a mind you deem powerful enough."

"And what's wrong with that? I make you stronger which makes me stronger. Win win. One day with all these disciples will combine their strength to bring us out of here. The curse will be lifted, and you will be the reason why."


	32. Home

Miri and Amari opened their eye at the same speed, and at the same time. Captain Magu was on their knees in front of them with a weak smile in front of them. The sisters looked at each other then looked at themselves. Magu laughed, he ticked his mouth and got up to his feet.

"I can tell you felt the ultimate power." Magu wiped a tear from his eye. "But don't let that allude you."

"What? I just became some dual angel demon thing! Like sleeping with girls and boys, how is that going to run from me?" Miri jumped up to her feet.

"And my mind got awoken to something hidden. I'll never forget that."

Magu rubbed his eyes. "You learned the ultimate ability in your dream sequence. It's nowhere near real life. You'll still need to go into the dream world to learn and hone your ability."

"Yeah right!" Miri stiffened her hand. "Demon arm!" Her index finger glowed red but quickly hovered off. "What?"

"You learned of the power you can get. But it's up to you to practice that skill."

"So even with this, we still can't fight Sean and bring him back." Amari looked down to the ground. Her arm sparked with electricity.

"Not even close. All we can hope for is that Jiraiya finds out the source of the Akatsuki and finds Sean along his journey."

"Jiraiya!" Amari and Miri both shouted.

"He's going off to the find Sean? Why can't we go with him? Whoever he is."

"Because he works alone. Besides, you already should know how your rainy village is. It's frankly a warzone, always guarded, traffic control. Nobody gets in or out, and how would we get the three of us inside?"

"The three of us? Ha. I only need Amari with me. Besides, we're rain ninja in the first place. We can get in just fine."

"Even so, you're in no condition to go there and fight him, if master Jiraiya is correct, the Akatsuki leaders are going to be there. Puts you two in a more of a disadvantage than before. So I recommend that you two take the time to practice the jutsus you learned."

"What are you going to do?" Amari asked.

"You aren't basic shinobi, I'm here if for any mission. I trust you can work on your own, if you need me for further assistance let me know. Or else practice the jutsu and meditation." He turned from the group and started to walk. "I mean, if you decide to betray me then I can't stop you."

The two faced each other. "Is he telling us to go there?" Miri asked surprised.

"I think he's saying that he trusts us to do the right thing. The right thing in his eyes."

"Right doesn't matter right now, we're on the mission to recover Sean. And that's what we're going to do, with or without them."

Amari and Miri waited till nightfall. They left through the front gate and set out to their old home. They knew they were close when the constant rain covered the land. They knew why the rain was a thing and knew they were watched. Three shinobi stopped the two from the front of the village. All three wore clothes that covered majority of the faces and had the rain village headband randomly placed on the wrapped cloth. The metal plates were like the sisters, they were scarred across the metal.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Miri Heteka, graduate of the Rain village."

"Amari Attana. Graduate of the Rain village. We return to the village after seeking work with Orochimaru."

The farthest guard walked into the small post and returned back with a scroll in his hand. He pulled it open and moved his eyes along the paper. "I see there is supposed to be a third one here. A Sean Ezenki."

"I know these ones now. He had a letter with the signature of Lord Pain. I guess these are his teammates that he said will join him later. Let them through."

The two walked through the front gates. "So, Sean is already expecting us." Amari shoved her hands in her pockets. "For all we know is that he could be watching us right now and will kill us whenever he is ready."

"He wanted us to come here, he was prepared for us." Miri looked at all the shops they passed. "He probably wants to speak with us first or else he wouldn't have invited us in."

"That's what I fear. Who knows what we will encounter once we see him. We could enter a room and see a bunch of people tied up with different kekki genkais."

"My worry exactly, theren't are people with the Sharingan so at least we know he won't be able to grow them but the Byakugan."

"Or ones we don't know about it. If I remember correctly, Orochimaru had one guy he had that had a thousand bones in his body. If Sean got a hold of a kekki genkai like that then he could be even more powerful and we wouldn't even know it."

Miri and Amari twisted to the side. Both felt something behind him but nothing was there, all they could tell is that a small brush of wind hit them. To them this was weird, but everyone is in a fake state of calm since Lord Pain took over. They took a moment of rest, they strayed off the path and rested at one of the quick shops.

Amari took notice of the small flower shaped papers in a vase and pulled one out. "Ma'am what is this?" Amari asked.

The woman from behind the counter turned to face the girls. "That? You wear the headband of a loyalist but you don't know what that is? Are you sure you're not an outsider acting like one of us?" she laughed.

"No, I've been away for a long time, me and my sister." Amari answered.

"It's just a protection of the angel. Something most shops and homes carry now days. If the time comes, the angel will come protect this home if the event ever arrives. Even if it never comes here, just the knowledge that she can protect us brings me assurance."

"Can you bring us a drink? We have quite a walk ahead of us." Amari reached in her bag and placed a few dollars on the counter.

"I got broth, soup, no solid drink though."

"We'll take the water of the chicken soup then." Amari leaned into Miri. "Weird she doesn't have any left over water."

"I know. The angel should just destroy this place instead of protect it."

The woman placed two cups on the table and returned to her original task. "Do you think that the Akatsuki holds Sean with Lord Pain?" Amari asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"We don't even know if Lord Pain is even a real person or just a council hidden in the shadows. We just got to find the secret hide out or something."

"Are you talking about Lord Pain?"

The two twisted around in their seats. Two men with flat and wet brown hair stood barely under the canopy. Their headbands had the long scratch across the plate. "Yeah, everyone that has one of these headbands are going to meet Lord Pain but you need ropes, chains, whips, the whole circle." The two men pulled out a kunai. "I mean if your into that kind of thing then sure."

"You disrespect the village by wearing those. Take them off outsiders and leave here before things get ugly." One of them spat.

Amari popped out of the seat. "Listen boys." She got up face to face to one of the men. "We're looking for the one with paper white hair, wears his headband over his eye, ring a bell?"

"You traitors look for the Ghost in the Rain?"

"Yeah. Now where do I find him?"

"Eat me."

Amari's hand glowed blue and tapped his chest. The man couldn't move, Amari cocked her arm back and pounded her fist into the chest she tapped. He flew back into the street and tumbled into the water. The other man slashed his kunai at Amari. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She pulled the knife from his hand and held it to his throat.

"So tell me, where do we find him."

"Don't hurt me! He goes into the gutters of the city where water constantly leaks down into! Nobody knows where he truly is."

Amari pushed him into the street. Miri got off her seat and came up behind Amari. "Wow, never thought I'd see you act like this."

"I just want to prove Captain Magu wrong, we're going to bring Sean back."


	33. Found

The walked the streets till they found a metal disc planted on the ground. Amari poked her finger through the hole and pulled the cover off. Miri crawled into the hole and climbed down the ladder. Amari held the cover over her head and climbed down the ladder after Miri. Pipes lined the walls and ceiling of the under works of the village. They couldn't see what was under the sewer water but was sure more water pipes road under it.

"So, where do we go?" Miri asked.

"I'm not sure." Amari closed her eyes and sucked in the chakra through her neck and opened her eyes to the Tozoto. She searched all around her for anything. "I can't find anything."

"Let me try." Miri did the same as Amari. "I got something."

Miri ran off, Amari took a second to react and followed behind her sister. Amari was surprised by her sister's strength of her genkai. They were into a heavily constructed area that was blocked off to the rest of the sewers. A large metal gate blocked off the runway to the rest of the path. The water still flowed through the rest of the system and allowed the pipes to continue. Miri stopped at the door, three locks were on the door.

"Amari."

Amari punched each of the locks and ripped the door off the hinges. "Shit." She reacted. Another thick door was behind that one except a seal was marked on the wall. "I don't think I can punch my way through this one."

The seal on the door drifted off the door into particles that couldn't be seen to the naked eye. Amari pressed her fingers on the door and broke the door open. She pushed it fully open and cautiously stepped into the once locked area. The pipes on the left side of the wall took a sharp turn in and the rest plummeted down with the water.

Miri peeked over the edge of the path. The drop would surely break a regular person's leg and only went down after the surface water. "Well, I don't think there is any chance he could be there."

"Well what do your eyes see?" Amari asked.

"I'm not sure, the figures I seen before are gone now." Miri walked to the new direction that was offered. "He's playing with us. But still drags us to his location."

"So, he's seeing if we're going to jump to our deaths or go down the dark corridor."

"Fun." Miri muttered.

They couldn't see the path ahead. Even their Tozoto could only see what was near them and couldn't see what was at the end of the tunnel. Without the special vision, all they would see would be black and only hear their footsteps and the drips of water. Their vision returned to them, the light was yet dim and dull. They both covered their eyes at what the light has revealed to them.

Half a dozen men, all with long black hair and white robes were chained to the walls. Each of the men were skinny to the bone, their joints all shown, their rib cage pressed against their pale skin, a tall tale sign to their forced imprisonment.

"What the hell is this?" Amari walked up to the first man and freed him from his shackle restraints.

"He's going to be here." The man's voice was light and scratched.

"Who's going to be here, why are your people locked up here?" Amari asked him.

"Can't you tell by the purple eyes? We are here without our own will. He takes our Byakugan for his use."

"Sean holds you here? Don't worry, I'm going to free you all."

"Don't do that, the economy isn't that good and the locks takes a long time to get." Sean's voice came at farther down the tunnel.

Miri caught up to Amari. "Sean, come out of the shadows." She demanded.

A white figure stepped out of the shadows. He was a thinly made man made from combined wind. It also wore a black trench coat with red clouds. "What? You really thought I'd come close quarters with someone like Amari? You're funny." It pointed at Miri. "Let's say I send a hand cannon at you. You go nearly invisible, my jutsu goes through you. Then I flood the entire water system? Hundreds lose water, businesses go under, and people become dirty. Can't have that."

"Kind've funny you decide you worry about these people but have these men chained and on the verge of death."

"Oh don't worry, you saw the last test of their powers. I wanted to see what sticks with me the best, what shapes me the best. And trust me, over this single session. I think I have the Byakugan figured out. I sent this clone to warn you. Ahead of here is a 'homemade' opening to the ocean. I won't be holding back if you decide to come here."

"Sean, you don't have to do this. You can serve your time and rejoin the shinobi of the leaf." Amari pleaded.

"Go back? I wanted you to come here to become my pawns. Or to warn you to leave and only encounter me if you intend to kill me."

"Sean why did you go to these people? Orochimaru joined them, and then tried to kill them. What's your point of being here?" Miri asked.

"Thought you would've seen it by now, no matter where we go people only intend to use us then get rid of us when not needed. We aren't remembered, people don't care. I went back to that village we helped and nobody seemed to remember us. I asked about their prosperity even though they are poor. They said it was because of one very rich fishing season. The village here forgot of us being kidnapped and ignored the fact they took in all the supplies from other villages to help pay for soldiers to find us. People from the village you support doesn't love you! What happened to your doctor friend, haven't seen him. Kiba? One night and he seemed to ignore you. And not even Naruto cares about us unless I have Sakura wrapped around my arm."

"So that's your reason? You called me an attention needy child a while back but now you're kidnapping civilians, and could do even worse in the future. Because nobody remembers your name."

"Why give your efforts to something for an unmarked grave, when I can become as strong as I want. Do what I please, hurt who I want to hurt, destroy, build, name it, for myself. At least for this organization I help them, and in return I become a god. Just wait until you see what I have in store for you if you go down this path."

"How are you okay with this? That village back then made you stronger with your evolution of the Tozoto. The kidnap made you into a fearsome ninja, the village got you the discovery of what you can do with that eye. Now these people have vicious plans and you now follow them to later be tossed aside."

"That's where your wrong, Amari. They say I can leave at any point but won't give their resources to make me stronger. Besides, I haven't done a single thing for them yet. I am the one that wanted to return here, I am the one that wanted these men prisoned. All they hope is in time I help them. So right now, I wear their colors for my gain, it's only up to me to decide whether or not they did enough for me to help them."

"Sean." Miri got up next to the ghostly figure. "Do the right thing here, come back to the village. Build an unforgotten legacy. Destroy this threat of the Akatsuki. Bring peace of prosperity to the entire nation. Every nation. Carve your name, into their minds. Do it on the right side."

"This side is the right side." The ghost loosened it shaped and disappeared into the air around them. Only the trench coat was left behind, and Miri picked it up.

"Come on it's this way! The men locked up here by those traitors are said to be here by the Ghost." A echo of a deep voice traveled to their location.

"Come on Miri. Sean planned us to face him." Amari pulled on Miri's arm.

"I don't care if we have to bludgeon in half his skull, we're bringing him home." Miri gripped down on the jacket.

"To our new home." Amari finished.


	34. Two

Sean was right where he promised, he sat cross legged a handful feet from the docks. His arms were arched and his hands pressed on his knees. His headband covered his regular eye and revealed the Tozoto in its second stage. His large veins popped out from his eyes. He had the visual presence of the Tozoto but the ability of the Byakugan open. He wasn't in his regular get up, instead all he had was black pants and a thin and tight white shirt. His smile was happy to see both of the them, a look that Amari nor Miri gave in return.

The female half of the children stood far enough away to land an attack on Sean and to also be able to react when he attacked. "You seem quite happy." Amari commented.

"I mean you carry my jacket." Sean preformed a hand sign and pressed it on the water. Amari didn't see the attack come from under the water and swoop in her hands. She was frightened, so frightened she couldn't react as the attack flew up from the water and pulled the coat from out of her arms. "Thank you."

"Think you can just play with us, Sean? We're a lot stronger than these Akatsuki freaks." Miri scoffed.

Sean pulled his arms through the holes. "Not really, you're arrogant even to this moment. When you first entered the village I followed you with an illusion. You brushed it off as either me following you or nothing. You see a seal on the door and turn away. You do realize we are missing children here? People could first see you as a traitor but then the next a survivor. But all you see to do is hide behind another threat."

"That makes no sense."

"Doesn't have to." Sean stood up. "When you beat somebody to the point it causes brain damage. Everything they say doesn't matter. All they are going to want to do is get to the person that left them." Sean teleported in front of Amari. "dead." Sean leaned forward with his arm across his body and flailed his arm across her chest.

Sean's head snapped to Miri and grabbed Miri's neck. She desperately scratched at his arm for no avail. Sean lifted her in the air and tapped her stomach. Amari could feel her stomach twist in her body. The blood lost circulation through her body and poured out of her mouth. He shoved her through the water and hurled her through it.

Amari barely recovered from Sean's initial attack and could see her sister thrust through the water. She reached through it and grabbed her leg. She pulled her up and held her. Miri woke and immediately coughed up a bucket's worth of water. Their eyes locked with Sean, he appeared bored and sealed it with a yawn. He rubbed his chin and walked to the two.

"You should be happy that I'm using my fist. Forgot my swords at home." Sean shrugged his shoulders. "Thought my supreme speed would cover it."

Miri scrabbled up to her feet and stumble ran to Sean. He ticked his tongue to his teeth. He waited for Miri to get close and moved behind her. Miri reached behind Sean and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pushed off the water and flipped behind Sean. Sean flailed his arms behind him to grab Miri. He grabbed hold of her hands and attempted to pull it away. Miri fought his persistence and tightened her grip around his neck and wrapped her legs around his chest. He turned around for Amari to be right on him. His eyes locked on her locked fist, a bolt of electricity lightly surrounded it. At the same time as Amari moved her fist forward, Sean moved his hands from Miri to his other sister. He wasn't fast enough, Amari's fist pressed on his thigh and sent the bolt through it. He lost feeling on his leg and tripped to his knees.

"Spirit style; soul extension." Miri jumped off Sean and pulled herself back in to jab her fist into his back. His shoulder drooped down.

"I guess I underestimated you." His hand reached back and quickly smacked her thigh. Miri dropped to her knees while she gripped on the thigh Sean infected.

"What did you do?" Amari was frustrated, she screamed it as she wrapped her hands around his throat and lifted him up in the air.

Sean thrusted his lower body up and threw his leg around her neck. He spun around and tossed Amari from him. "Just needed a minute." Sean huffed. Sean pressed his hand on his shoulder, a blue aura was visible to everybody as he did it. While he healed his arm, he walked up to Miri. "Wind style; wind arrow." Sean held up his rejuvenated arm for a concentration of wind in his hand. He pressed it on her thigh and pushed it through the skin.

"The Byakugan show's my chakra points, and now you destroy them." Miri spat. Sean rubbed his cheek and examined the liquid. "I remember saliva being clear and not red."

The splashes of water made him look up for Amari to run after him. "Wind bow." A bow formed in his open hand. He yanked out the arrow and launched it from his shaped weapon. It grazed off of her neck but made her drift off course. His blinding speed caught up with Amari. He formed a ball in his hand and launched it pointblank into Amari's cheek. Amari crashed into the water and drove through it.

Sean was on Miri again, his throat around her throat and pressed her through the water. "This is just the tip of the Akatsuki." He listened to the bubbles that escaped the surface of the water. "I know, you want to say something so disgusted. But something is holding you back."

He looked down, a pair of arms wrapped around his legs and slowly pulled him down. Sean sighed through his nose and released Miri. His hands pressed on the surface water and fought against the strength of arms to pull himself back up. His vision was about to be blocked by a large shockwave of water. The attack smashed against him and chucked him back with it. Sean recovered and got back on his feet.

"I tell you what girls, I'm getting quite tired of getting hit by a group of flies. I'm going to slow down these attacks and make sure I don't get hit." Sean held out his hand, a hand sized ball form in his hand and launched after Miri.

Amari jumped in front of the attack and dragged her fist in front of the attack. The ball was reguided by the attack to drift off to the side. Amari ran to Sean. "Gentle barrage!" Her fists turned to a blur to the regular eye and sent fist after fist to her brother. Sean's word were true and was able to block her strikes till one went through. He lost his balance, Amari took advantage to land more attacks on him. She pulled back for one last and final attack. Sean blocked the attack before and held out both his arms for the last hit. He grabbed her final fist with both his arms and twisted it.

"Captain Magu was wrong." Amari growled.

"What?"

"You always get close." Her hand caught flame and burned Sean's palms. He pulled his hands off and tried to shake the burn off. She locked her foot on the ground and threw another punch. Her fist caught Sean's hand but overpowered it to still connect to his head and knocked him down to his back. She pounced on Sean and hammered his fists down on him.

"Sand style; underground wind system. Wind style; kinetic wind." Holes surrounded Sean and a strand of wind went through it. Amari was able to jump back before the wind flew right in front of her vision. "You got a lot closer than I thought, not even my Tozoto could catch up. You always were strong than me."

"Now you surround yourself like a coward." Amari complained. "Fight me light an adult."

"I'm not dumb. But I do plan to come to you." The strand of wind ejected from the water and to Amari. As her vision was stuck on the attack, he jumped from his position. He spun around for his entire body to circle him and flew over to Amari. She jumped aside to dodge the attack, yet planted herself to take another attack. Sean's tornado attack dug into her chest and speed kept her hands from him. He abruptly stopped with his hands around her neck. His wind circled around without her knowledge and ran through both her sides.

He freed one of his hands and formed an arrow in his hand. He could see Miri's next attack on him. He held his hand crafted weapon under him just in time to block Miri's scythe strike. He turned his head and grinned. Miri returned with a grin of her own. Sean moved his head and lurked at the other side. A black figure ran at his other side and shoved a kunai into his side. Miri pulled her scythe out and swung again. This time it stabbed through his chest and was forcefully rag dolled in the air. She held her scythe as high as she could and heaved him straight into the ground.

Sean swam into the water to recover and to get far from the two. He popped out of the water once he felt as he was at a safe distance from his other halves. He was angry, he was supposed to be stronger than his counter parts. He could easily take them on one on one, but at one on two he barely hold onto a back and forward. He was covered in just as much blood as his own as was his friends. He didn't understand Amari's new attacks and still hasn't seen what Miri has secretly learned behind his back.

"Scared? We were told to hold back but look at this, we are just a few strikes to end your resistance." Amari laughed.

"You're a joke. This battle is a joke!" Sean shouted. "Remember when I said I didn't bring my swords? I lied." Sean lifted up his hands. Amari and Miri looked around themselves, four swords were placed randomly around them.

"If I know you, that isn't just it. You're a shower and a grower." Miri looked at each sword then her brother.

"Oh yeah you know me too well. Even for your own good you can't hold back your vulgar language. Thought I would unleash this at the final blow for the best effect but. You force to me unleash myself." Sean closed his eye and reopened it. The sisters were struck back, they never saw this design of Sean. A power they didn't know how to combat and defend against. They didn't know it was just a façade or the strongest move laid upon them.

"What the hell?" Miri gasped.


	35. True Chapter 35

_**A/N- Never notice this chapter was never uploaded so this is techincally the 35th chapter so every chapter after this will be the next number. So Number 48 is really 49.**_

 ** _"_** What the hell is that eye? Even the Tozoto reacts to it." Amari asked worried.

"I'm not sure, his confidence in it is worrying." Miri took a defensive stance. "Just don't underestimate it."

"Underestimate it?" Sean laughed. "I don't think you understand what this is. The Rinnegan, the eye of the gods, power none of us deserve." Sean lifted up his hands and crushed in his fingers. A fierce power of wind surrounded himself. "I so far only know how to enhance my wind chakra, but with time I will become a master of all."

Sean opened his palm and formed a ball from a piece of the wind that protected him. The ball grew to surpass the size of his hand. He took a look at the chakra in his hand and then at his sisters. He teleported in front of them both before they could blink their eye. He slammed the ball into the ground and exploded a 360 wave of water around it. Miri and Amari were blasted by the water. They were tossed from the ground and tumbled yards away from their location. Sean was on them again before they could lift up their heads. Sean whipped his hands back, they all waited in silence. The girls were barely able to see the attack come. Long spear shape wind sliced across the girl's backs. Sean grabbed Amari's head and tossed her away.

Sean stepped above Miri and wrapped his hands around her neck. He lifted her up in the air. He cocked back his arm and formed more of the wind around his arm. He thrusted his arm up into her spine. Miri's back arched from the impact of his uppercut. Sean teleported in front of Miri and sent another punch into her gut. The pure force knocked her through the surface of the water. He reached into the water and yanked her out before she could get too far down. He faced Miri as she flew in the air and formed an arrow and bow into his hand. He launched the arrow after her and planted the arrow in her chest.

He could hear Amari rush toward him. He turned to Amari. Her fists was surrounded in fire. He shrugged at her and dropped down to one knee. He pressed both hands on the water. He saw his attack travel deep under the water that not even Amari could see with her Tozoto activated. His two streams of attack surfaced and twisted to Amari. His face scrunch as he was her muscles enhance and blood flow thicker. Amari jumped over the attack and followed behind it.

"I should've never trained you." Sean growled.

He twisted the attack back over but again Amari jumped out of the way. Amari reached Sean and threw both her fists at him. Her arms fought against the resistance of Sean's shield. Sean grinned at Amari. Amari looked down at the ground, two long and formed wind strands went through her gut several times. Amari was lifted in the air.

"So, do you now realize the Tozoto is nothing to this? Nothing to this power?" Sean laughed.

The flames around her arms extinguished. "Even if my attack didn't land, another one will."

Sean pointed at Miri. "You mean her attacks? The girl half dead on the water? She's going to attack me?"

"That one won't." Amari tried to smile through her bloody mouth.

Sean turned, Miri forced everything she had through Sean's shield. Her chakra extended out of her body and her scythe was larger than he's seen it before. But it still didn't penetrate through his protective barrier.

He looked back to Amari. "What the hell happened to your arm? Doesn't matter." Sean gripped his hands around a freshly sharpened hammer. He lifted the hammer above his hand and crashed it down on Miri's arms. He blew a Tornado strength wind attack at Miri and sent her flying. He formed a spear in hand and chucked it at her body.

He felt something around his neck. He grabbed at it, fingers, knuckles, he didn't understand how something like this could get through his barrier. He could see Amari still at her podium. He pulled the hand off and followed it up its arm. Another Amari was in his barrier.

"We all have our strengths." The Amari clone returned Sean a grin.

Her hand was surrounded by ice and pressed her fist through his abdominal. Amari changed the element back to fire and melted away everything frozen in his system. Sean closed his eye and focused in his chakra. Amari could feel her lungs get less oxygen with each breath, even the strength in her jutsu decreased. Sean grabbed her arm and slowly removed it from his body. As her expression weakened, his strengthened.

"I thought you gotten so much stronger. But yet your one fire jutsu seems to go out by a sprinkle of water." Sean mocked.

"What's happening to me?" Amari spoke only when she sucked in for a new breath.

"It's called suffocation, normally I wouldn't be able to do it even with the help of extra chakra but the Rinnegan is something special." Sean lifted his headband to show both his eyes. "This eye was able to give me a regular vision from both eyes for the first time since the accident. I didn't even have to steal this eye for its power, it was given to me. The Tozoto, the Rinnegan, and the eyesight of a shinobi. A magical trio."

"A trio that still won't beat lava! Molten Rasengan!"

Sean twisted around with all his shield focused in front of his body. The man in a green flak jacket and precisely shaved hair flew right down into the shield. A palm size ball hovered in his hand that was made out of blackened rock and poured out lava around it. He pressed the ball on the shield, Sean went shocked to the ball. It easily seared through the defense and brushed against Sean's arm. The lava instantly hardened on his skin and left his shoulder immobilized. Sean was forced to jump far from the crowd he created.

The new man knelt down to Amari and checked on her. She was frail, and Captain Magu saw that. "Pale skin to the point I can see your veins. I told you not to come here." Amari couldn't answer. Amari struggled to lift her arm and grab Magu's hand. "Your grip is weak."

"Weak yes." Sean's voice stole Magu's attention. He had his arm extended with the wind handcannon in hand. Magu stood up and held out his own hand and formed in the molten rasengan. "Oh how I wish Madara gave me the use of the Sharingan. I could just steal that and enhance it. But I needed to prove I could handle the Rinnegan before he would allow me in."

Sean teleported behind Magu. Everything was slow for the captain, he didn't have the speed to slow down or stop Sean's movement. Sean had no focus on Magu for this reason, he saw no threat in the man for the time being. Sean slammed his jutsu right into the water next to Amari. His eyes locked with Miri, she ran at all the speed she had with the help of the extra chakra.

She grabbed Amari's shirt and jumped above Sean right before he spoke. "Wind style; F5." A cyclone of water towered over them with unbearable and fierce winds. Miri pushed her captain out of the zone and grabbed onto Amari with both hands. She focused all her might to pull Amari out from the wind zone. Sean reached out and grabbed Amari's leg. With one simply yank, he pulled her right out Miri's hold.

"Amari!" Miri screamed.

Magu caught Amari and turned her to look at the aftermath of the cyclone. Sean stood over the body of Amari. "Wish I could stay, I do. I took out one of you but unfortunitly, there is another matter." He lifted up his arm in the air and had a small white bird fly from his finger.

"Sean you can't turn from this!" Miri yelled right before he dissapeared.

"Come on." Magu's voice was softer than normal. "Let's pick her up and get out of here."

"We have to chase after him." Miri begged. "What about the mission? What do we do with Sean?"

"I don't know. I just want to leave." Magu grabbed Amari and carried her. Her body was lifeless, her arms dangled off the sides before he tucked them in her lap. He closed her eyes. "A little respect before we sneak out. Because the next thing, isn't respectful."

"What do you mean?" Miri asked.

"Transform!" Magu transformed Amari's body into a rug, solid red.

Miri couldn't hold in her tears and dropped to her knees. "I can't do it. I can't do this." Magu went down on one knee. Miri swayed her head from side to side. "I lost everything today. I lost my best friends, I lost my brother, my sister."

"You didn't lose anything. Now all we have to do is get out the same way we got in. Right now my clone is at a shop buying this exact rug. Go somewhere we aren't being watched, do the switch and I can get right out. You just have to leave out the front gates saying you have another mission." Magu held out a scroll to Miri. "This will get you out. Once we get home we can properly do everything we need to do." Magu lifted up Miri's chin. "I'm your captain, and that's an order." His one statement that always annoyed Miri changed into comfort. She was able to get back on her feet and force a smile out.


	36. Betrayal

The front gates of the Leaf Village creaked open. Miri, Magu, and the lifeless body of Amari were the first sights of the shinobi on the other side. Four men in white uniforms carried a sstretcher and ran to the small party. All four men carefully placed the stretcher on the ground and went for Amari. One man grabbed hold of Amari's shoulders and another grasped her ankles. With the help of the other two men as support, they laid her body down on the cloth and lifted it back up. Miri kept her eyes forward, she battled to keep her tears in and her emotions down. But all her focused couldn't stop a long strand of tears roll out of her eye.

Magu slightly moved his head to Miri, he saw what escaped down her cheek. He lifted his thumb toward her face and ran it up the length of the tear to wipe it off. "I'm your captain, listen to my orders and straighten up."

Miri found solice in his words. She sniffled and straightened her body as he commanded. Tsunade on the other hand glared at his actions. "Not anymore." Tsunade spoke. "Becuase of the unsanctioned mission with three casualties, you have been stripped of the title and your rank of 'captain'. Lady Tsunade walked up to the two.

Magu bowed to Tsunade. "Of course, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade faced Miri. "And for you. You're on military probation until further notice, and restricted to your home and the village while under constant survalance."

Miri tightened her fingers into a fist. Miri couldn't hold anything down anymore, the lack of sinserity on the women that was supposed to save them and care for them. The outright broken behavior she laid on Miri. She couldn't take it. Almost unconciously Miri sucked in the chakra stored in her neck. Magu grabbed her wrist and caused her to snap her head in his direction.

"What's the matter with you?" Magu yelled. "Bow and accept your punishment, that's an order!"

Miri's chakra finalized its position as an exoskeleton attached to her back. Miri's hand darted around Magu's shoulder and squeezed till she heard cracks. Magu winced at the pain and fell to his knees. Tsunade went in for a quick punch but was easily blocked and caught by Miri's hand. She twisted the arm and flung Tsunade back.

"You're no longer my captain." With no effort to her, Miri was able to toss Magu in the air and launch him into the nearby guard post. His body crashed through and collapsed the small building.

Miri focused on her arm, a red veil surrounded her entire right arm. It started to bubble and take on finer details. It looked like small spikes and scales grew on her forearm and biscep. One of the men from the guard post escape and jumped in front of Miri. His hair was thick and black and had a bandage over his nose. Miri didn't wait for her opponent to get set and charged at the man. Her speed was intense and left a smoke trail behind her. She held her arm out and attempted to swing her arm forward against the wind force. She stopped in place and swung with all the strength she built up.

The clash cracked the ground below her and surrounded them in smoke. Blood splattered out of the smoke. Miri jumped back out of the smoke. She wiped the blood from out of her face and eyes. The smoke cleared, to Miri's surprise it wasn't the man's blood but Tsunade's blood. her forehead drained to the ground and a giant slash went up from her chest and to her neck.

Miri smirked. "I an see why you slept with my brother, your breasts are fantastically squishy. Only wish I was able to rub my face in those."

The diamond on Tsunade's forehead grew to full lines down her face. Miri ran after Tsunade at her full speed. She swung her covered arm over and over again at Tsunade. Tsunade attempted to block each one. She was able to take out most of the blast but still staggered back with each hit. Miri changed up her attack and thrusted her leg in Tsunade's gut. She followed up and pushed her arm into Tsunade's chest. Her fingers entered her chest and burned the five inserts she created. Tsunade wrapped around her fingers and yanked her grip out. Tsunade spun Miri around and punched Miri's back. Miri dug stright into the ground and created a hole all the way outside the gates. Miri recovered and twirled up to her feet.

A group of shinobi landed on the scene behind Tsunade. "Be careful. She's unleashed a hidden power. I have no clue on how to accurately defened it." Tsunade warned.

Two men stepped ahead and performed the same set of handsigns. "Fire style; fireball jutsu!" the both yelled. They puffed out their chest and spat a long flame of fire at the front gates. They waited for the fire and smoke to clear.

Miri still stood with her protected arm parallel with her fece. Miri cracked her figners and performed her own handsigns in return. "Spirit style; zombie arms." She pressed her hands on the ground and seconds later trapped the two men's ankles. She quickly followed up with another jutsu. "Demon style; demonic claws!" the veil over her arm extended to a five inch claw on each finger.

She slashed down and ejected her claws from her fingers. Another two ninja got in front of the trapped two and blocked a few of the blades. Miri got face to face with them and pressed her claws into one of the men. "Demonic claws." All five claws ejected into his chest and flung out his back. The other man flipped his kunai to face the ground and stabbed down. Miri twisted the other man to take the knife in the shoulder and shoved him into the other ninja. Miri held her hand out again and launched another set of claws through them.

Miri instinctively looked up into the air and saw Tsunade drop down on top of her. Miri lifted her arm up to block her and had the full force blast crash down on her arm. The ground impaled her deep into the ground. A crator formed in response of the blow. Miri grabbed Tsunade's arm but Tsunade did the same. Tsuande followed up and slashed down on Miri's neck. She took full control and yanked Miri up in the air. Tsunade squatted down and jumped up to Miri's height. She got above her body and sent down a kick on her chest to dart her back down into the ground. Miri landed straight back into the crator and made the hole deeper and wider. Tsunade dropped down on Miri and drove her fist right into Miri's head.

Tsunade crawled out of the hole and retracted the enhancement on her face. "Get her locked up. She lost everything."

The last three men on the scene jumped in the scene and pulled on Miri's loose body. Miri mumbled the blood out of her mouth. Tsunade stopped for pace and looked behind her to Miri. She walked back to her and looked her straight in her fallen face.

"What was that."

"I lost nothing." Miri's eyes shot open.

Tsunade body jumped and stepped back. Her eyes weren't the same. Her second stage of the Tozoto was activated with a extra ring around the original circle. The edges of her eyes turned purple as the seconds went by. She broke oout of the three men's grips and pounded them away. Tsunade cocked her fist back and jabbed forward at Miri. Even though she was a few inches away, Miri was able to duck under it and run into Tsunade. Miri wrapped around Tsunade and tossedher up in the air.

"Spirit style; spirit scythe." she formed a scythe in her arms and swung up into Tsunade.

Tsunade charged up another punch and broke right through the sythe's blade. Tsunade continued back down with her leg out. "Heaven spear kick!" she yelled.

Miri smirked and moved to the side for Tsunade to land right next to her. "Soul extention!" Miri punched Tsunade in the shoulder and extended her chakra arm into Tsunade's chest and directly into a chakra point placed right next to her heart. Tsunade couldn't move, she barely was able to move her head. They looked eye to eye with each other. Miri placed her five claws into Tsunade's head.

Black smoke surrounded Miri and constricted her arms and legs. She tried to fight against the smoke and wiggled to try to escape. To no avail the smoke took over and planted Miri to the ground. This gave Tsunade to recover from the paralyze and slam her fist into Miri one last time. The walls around them collapsed on Miri and pinned her to the ground.

Shizune finally reached them and helped Tsunade out of the pit she created. The two looked out into the front gates. A man was there, his arms split open with the black smoke coming out of them. The man at the gates was shirtless with fresh stitches all around his body. The smoke from his arms filled back inside his body. His skin foled back in place and created a new scar down his entire arm. He fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground.

Miri could still hear the others speak about someone. She knew it was who ever stopped her and caused her failure. Her vision was blinded, even with men jumped down into the hole to lift the rubble off of her. It freaked her out, not able to see a thing but have hands feel all around her body. Only one sentence went through taht she could here.

"If it wasn't for him, this village would've lost a Hokage."


	37. After

The front gates of the Leaf Village creaked open. Miri, Magu, and the lifeless body of Amari were the first sights of the shinobi on the other side. Four men in white uniforms carried a sstretcher and ran to the small party. All four men carefully placed the stretcher on the ground and went for Amari. One man grabbed hold of Amari's shoulders and another grasped her ankles. With the help of the other two men as support, they laid her body down on the cloth and lifted it back up. Miri kept her eyes forward, she battled to keep her tears in and her emotions down. But all her focused couldn't stop a long strand of tears roll out of her eye.

Magu slightly moved his head to Miri, he saw what escaped down her cheek. He lifted his thumb toward her face and ran it up the length of the tear to wipe it off. "I'm your captain, listen to my orders and straighten up."

Miri found solice in his words. She sniffled and straightened her body as he commanded. Tsunade on the other hand glared at his actions. "Not anymore." Tsunade spoke. "Becuase of the unsanctioned mission with three casualties, you have been stripped of the title and your rank of 'captain'. Lady Tsunade walked up to the two.

Magu bowed to Tsunade. "Of course, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade faced Miri. "And for you. You're on military probation until further notice, and restricted to your home and the village while under constant survalance."

Miri tightened her fingers into a fist. Miri couldn't hold anything down anymore, the lack of sinserity on the women that was supposed to save them and care for them. The outright broken behavior she laid on Miri. She couldn't take it. Almost unconciously Miri sucked in the chakra stored in her neck. Magu grabbed her wrist and caused her to snap her head in his direction.

"What's the matter with you?" Magu yelled. "Bow and accept your punishment, that's an order!"

Miri's chakra finalized its position as an exoskeleton attached to her back. Miri's hand darted around Magu's shoulder and squeezed till she heard cracks. Magu winced at the pain and fell to his knees. Tsunade went in for a quick punch but was easily blocked and caught by Miri's hand. She twisted the arm and flung Tsunade back.

"You're no longer my captain." With no effort to her, Miri was able to toss Magu in the air and launch him into the nearby guard post. His body crashed through and collapsed the small building.

Miri focused on her arm, a red veil surrounded her entire right arm. It started to bubble and take on finer details. It looked like small spikes and scales grew on her forearm and biscep. One of the men from the guard post escape and jumped in front of Miri. His hair was thick and black and had a bandage over his nose. Miri didn't wait for her opponent to get set and charged at the man. Her speed was intense and left a smoke trail behind her. She held her arm out and attempted to swing her arm forward against the wind force. She stopped in place and swung with all the strength she built up.

The clash cracked the ground below her and surrounded them in smoke. Blood splattered out of the smoke. Miri jumped back out of the smoke. She wiped the blood from out of her face and eyes. The smoke cleared, to Miri's surprise it wasn't the man's blood but Tsunade's blood. her forehead drained to the ground and a giant slash went up from her chest and to her neck.

Miri smirked. "I an see why you slept with my brother, your breasts are fantastically squishy. Only wish I was able to rub my face in those."

The diamond on Tsunade's forehead grew to full lines down her face. Miri ran after Tsunade at her full speed. She swung her covered arm over and over again at Tsunade. Tsunade attempted to block each one. She was able to take out most of the blast but still staggered back with each hit. Miri changed up her attack and thrusted her leg in Tsunade's gut. She followed up and pushed her arm into Tsunade's chest. Her fingers entered her chest and burned the five inserts she created. Tsunade wrapped around her fingers and yanked her grip out. Tsunade spun Miri around and punched Miri's back. Miri dug stright into the ground and created a hole all the way outside the gates. Miri recovered and twirled up to her feet.

A group of shinobi landed on the scene behind Tsunade. "Be careful. She's unleashed a hidden power. I have no clue on how to accurately defened it." Tsunade warned.

Two men stepped ahead and performed the same set of handsigns. "Fire style; fireball jutsu!" the both yelled. They puffed out their chest and spat a long flame of fire at the front gates. They waited for the fire and smoke to clear.

Miri still stood with her protected arm parallel with her fece. Miri cracked her figners and performed her own handsigns in return. "Spirit style; zombie arms." She pressed her hands on the ground and seconds later trapped the two men's ankles. She quickly followed up with another jutsu. "Demon style; demonic claws!" the veil over her arm extended to a five inch claw on each finger.

She slashed down and ejected her claws from her fingers. Another two ninja got in front of the trapped two and blocked a few of the blades. Miri got face to face with them and pressed her claws into one of the men. "Demonic claws." All five claws ejected into his chest and flung out his back. The other man flipped his kunai to face the ground and stabbed down. Miri twisted the other man to take the knife in the shoulder and shoved him into the other ninja. Miri held her hand out again and launched another set of claws through them.

Miri instinctively looked up into the air and saw Tsunade drop down on top of her. Miri lifted her arm up to block her and had the full force blast crash down on her arm. The ground impaled her deep into the ground. A crator formed in response of the blow. Miri grabbed Tsunade's arm but Tsunade did the same. Tsuande followed up and slashed down on Miri's neck. She took full control and yanked Miri up in the air. Tsunade squatted down and jumped up to Miri's height. She got above her body and sent down a kick on her chest to dart her back down into the ground. Miri landed straight back into the crator and made the hole deeper and wider. Tsunade dropped down on Miri and drove her fist right into Miri's head.

Tsunade crawled out of the hole and retracted the enhancement on her face. "Get her locked up. She lost everything."

The last three men on the scene jumped in the scene and pulled on Miri's loose body. Miri mumbled the blood out of her mouth. Tsunade stopped for pace and looked behind her to Miri. She walked back to her and looked her straight in her fallen face.

"What was that."

"I lost nothing." Miri's eyes shot open.

Tsunade body jumped and stepped back. Her eyes weren't the same. Her second stage of the Tozoto was activated with a extra ring around the original circle. The edges of her eyes turned purple as the seconds went by. She broke oout of the three men's grips and pounded them away. Tsunade cocked her fist back and jabbed forward at Miri. Even though she was a few inches away, Miri was able to duck under it and run into Tsunade. Miri wrapped around Tsunade and tossedher up in the air.

"Spirit style; spirit scythe." she formed a scythe in her arms and swung up into Tsunade.

Tsunade charged up another punch and broke right through the sythe's blade. Tsunade continued back down with her leg out. "Heaven spear kick!" she yelled.

Miri smirked and moved to the side for Tsunade to land right next to her. "Soul extention!" Miri punched Tsunade in the shoulder and extended her chakra arm into Tsunade's chest and directly into a chakra point placed right next to her heart. Tsunade couldn't move, she barely was able to move her head. They looked eye to eye with each other. Miri placed her five claws into Tsunade's head.

Black smoke surrounded Miri and constricted her arms and legs. She tried to fight against the smoke and wiggled to try to escape. To no avail the smoke took over and planted Miri to the ground. This gave Tsunade to recover from the paralyze and slam her fist into Miri one last time. The walls around them collapsed on Miri and pinned her to the ground.

Shizune finally reached them and helped Tsunade out of the pit she created. The two looked out into the front gates. A man was there, his arms split open with the black smoke coming out of them. The man at the gates was shirtless with fresh stitches all around his body. The smoke from his arms filled back inside his body. His skin foled back in place and created a new scar down his entire arm. He fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground.

Miri could still hear the others speak about someone. She knew it was who ever stopped her and caused her failure. Her vision was blinded, even with men jumped down into the hole to lift the rubble off of her. It freaked her out, not able to see a thing but have hands feel all around her body. Only one sentence went through taht she could here.

"If it wasn't for him, this village would've lost a Hokage."


	38. Hant

Miri's eyes crept open, she couldn't tell fully where she was. A full sheet covered her entire view of the place. But she recoginized it was the sheet that would wrap around a patient's bed at the Leaf village hospital. She pulled on her arms to realize they were strapped down with thick metal bracers to the bed. In reaction, the sheet was pulled open. Sakura was on the other side and was the one to open it. Miri got furious and yanked on her chains and attempted to break free out of the bed.

"You son of a bitch! You turned my brother! You got my sister killed! You made me attempt the Hokage!" Miri screamed and wiggled her arms.

"I know." Sakura's voice was weaker than Miri thought.

"You kow you caused all this but nothing! You can't change anything."

"I changed Lady Tsunade's mind not to kill you or banish you."

Miri relaxed. "I don't need your help, this village holds me to nothing now. I got nobody."

"Your wrong." Sakura pulled the covers from both sides of Miri. Captain Magu was unconsious and a man with solid black hair was on the other side. "These two men are still here for you."

"I don't even know that man." Miri scoffed.

"Before he fully went under, he said he remembered you with Orochimaru back in the day." Sakura twisted his head to show a white streak in his hair that went across to the end of his head. "Does this spark anything?"

"Nothing." Miri dropped her head back and sniffled. "Everything is gone." Tears fully ran her face. "We took this power and abused it. My brother is going to come here and kill everyone in sight to get to Naruto."

"Nobody can infiltrate the village. And Naruto, he's stronger than you think."

"You don't understand he has the Rinnegan."

Sakura's voice broke and she cleared her throat. "I'll be right back."

"You seriously don't recognize me?" the man spoke. His voice was weak but was still audiable to a silent room.

"No clue."

"It's me Hant. You might've not recognized me but my name should be in your mind. I was naked in the tank that fed wind chakra into Sean. Without me the Tozoto might've not been a thing."

"That's all lies, Sean grew the ability and trained it to where it is today."

The man chuckled but coughed almost immediately after. Blood splatted on his bedsheet. "I'm sorry to say, but without me, the eye wouldn't have been even able to register most of its Byakugan heritage."

"Byakugan heritage?"

"Sean's father was of a Byakugan user, that's what was the secret technique to bring it out. Along with the sense he was wind natured it definately helped as well. Ha, didn't think I'd ever escape that tube."

"How do you know all this?"

"It was the same reaon I was captured, I possessed a unqiue wind chakra trait. Anything that is wind chakra enhanced, my smoke can either enhance it even more and take control or degrade it and take control. so I fed his wind chakra Tozoto and enhanced it to radically speed up the developement process. Without me, I think Sean would be thirty before he even unlocked the full ability of the Byakugan side."

"Without our betrayal of Orochimaru, how far was Sean's eye be?"

"At least to the thi-"

"What's this about a Rinnegan?" Tsunade interupted the conversation. She made her way to Miri's bed and wrapped her hands around the edge. "What do you know."

"Just that Sean had full control of the eye with unpresidented control."

"How was he just able to obtain the eye?"

"It was just given to him. Sean said he had to show his power with this eye before he would be given a Sharingan to unlock to his full potential."

"That's impossible, Jiraiya faced all six of Pain and they all possessed the Rinnegan."

"Wait, does 'the real one's not among them' reveal anything to you?"

"If Jiraiya faced all six copies of Pain, whatever that means and they all had this Rinnegan. Maybe there was a seventh Pain that overlooked everything. That one gave the eye to Sean and kept the other focused on everyone with his eye. Including Sean and those six."

"It's a strong thought."

"It does seem possible, he didn't give strong details and there is a possibility that the other girl he fought was a carrier or even another was there but didn't fight." Sakura added.

"That's all for now, everything I stated is still in effect, but with extra security. If that arm comes back, I gave orders to kill on sight."

The door opened up. Hant turned to the door and saw Miri walk in with another girl. Her hair purple and bunched up in the end like a fan. He recognized the new girl but couldn't place a name to the face. Miri closed the door and pulled up a pair of chairs to the end of his bed. The two women sat down before anyone said a word.

"Do you recognize me, A?" Hant asked.

"A? DID you really call me A?" Anko asked back.

"I remember that you had your name start with an A. But that's really about it."

"The name's Anko. And how'd you know my name? I don't remember you at all through Orochinaru's experiments."

Hant lifted up his hand, his pointer and middle finger on his right hand faded away. "Damn, thought I had more time."

Anko leaned forward from her seat. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I understand that I am under watch from the Leaf but if I have you can I walk around?"

"That's a pretty strong demand from a man with unknown power and origin."

"I have knowledge on what's going on with Miri and I'd like to know more about the people here. I want to know of Sean's past here before I go."

"You know what happened to mean during my battle with the Hokage?"

"Of course I do. I am the one that built the old trio before your revolt. Just like how the Rinnegan is part of the original Sage. You are a Sage too Miri. And what you were activating was the Sage mode of your Tozoto. I'd recommend that you continue to travel inside your subconscious. I called it the After Sage as you rely on your ability to take from the afterlife. Your demonic spirit and angelific spirit takes in the nature energy around you. But you need to practice with it. And learning the people of the village and getting to know them on a personal level will help with the angel side you."

"How do you know all that? I bet even Orochimaru didn't even see that." Miri looked at her hand as she spoke.

"Look, you won't be able to just summon it back up like you did before. All the emotion, and chakra opened it up to use it correctly. But without more training, you'll never open it up the same."

"That still doesn't answer the question." Anko added.

Hant could see she reached in her trench coat. "I know this because I seen it all already. I know all of this. Just by seeing me I can change my perception." His face changed to Sean's. "A genjutsu strong enough to change the human eye." He changed it to Orochimaru. "I wouldn't question me if I were you. The time I have right now is short. And Miri needs to know this to unleash m-her summon." He changed it back to Hant's face. "Before Pain attacks she needs to know a few steps. And I can speed up the process."

"This isn't right, we need to tell Lady Hokage." Anko ran for the door.

Hant's arm opened up and sent his fog to grab Anko's hand and pin it to the wall. "Listen to me. If she finds out about this, she has to think this over and decide to believe me or not. By getting the people of the past of the Ezenki bloodline this will go a lot faster. I want to start with you Anko."

"What to you want with me? I have nothing to do with Sean's past except for one match."

"That isn't true and we both know it. Going for Sean and not as a whole shows your connection with him." Hant pulled the sheets from him and got off the bed. "Please, if both of you would face each other on your knees. Or I could force you both. But that'd make the connection take more time."

"Why should we trust you? This could just be a ploy to take us both out and escape." Hant changed to TsunadesTsunade's face. "If I wanted that then I would've. Now I don't have a lot of time."

Anko and Miri both agreed silently and got in position in front of Hant. Hant expanded his wingspan and opened up his wrists. Two thin lines of smoke reach out and poke me their foreheads. Right after a full prison of the smoke surrounded them all.

Miri could suddenly see herself. She looked right over her own shoulder. But she could also see Sean and Anko together. Even though her vision was gray she could see the night was black. They were on top of one of the highest building in the village. Sean just finished a chuckle and sigh. Sean looked out into the village and Anko rested on the roof with her trench coat over her body. Anko soon woke up and lifted the trench coat closer to her neck.

"Sean, what are you doing?" Anko raised her hand close to her and ungrasped to see a bundled up silver chain. "This can't be it. You can't go through with this."

"So my thoughts of deception were true." Sean answered without a look back. The hunt for my antaginzer, convincing Amari, the whole plan you disagreed with."

"Sean, I can't let you leave. Not in this way, too many people will get hurt. Nobosy else will see it the way you do."

"If only Tyuya was alive. She'd join me, sometimes our old master was right you know. People didn't like his ways but he found immortality. He founded a whole nation that was even invited to the chunin exams."

"There you go Sean going back to him." Sean twisted around. Anko didn't hesitate and sent a swarm of snakes to bit down on Sean's neck and shoulder. "He was a monster that destroyed everything and everyone. He attacked the Leaf, killed the third and countless others in his experiments. You and I were apart of it!"

Sean grabbed on the snakes and ripped their heads from their bodies. "I liked you Anko. I wanted you as a best friend so I didn't have to kill her. Your death would've been easier."

"Maybe I can catch up with Jiraya before Pain gets to him. I got everything from you. But him. I need one thing."

A bony hand caressed Miri's cheek. She couldn't react as the bones of penetrated her cheek and brought her down to her knees. The reaper from her dreams got in front of her vision. She didn't know how but his solid bones made a smile. She felt something clamp through her wrist and seal together.

Sean appeared behind the reaper. "Step one, betrayal. This is the one and true time Sean felt someone go behind him. He made her believe it was because she went against his plan. But in reality, she couldn't trust Sean with all his dark dealing."

Miri couldcould barely focus on Sean's words and instead filled her body with pain. It felt as though her arms were about to be shredded from her body and her chakra was the one that slashed at her. Sean squatted to Miri's height.

"You see girl? To unlock your Sage potential, you must go through Sean's pain. To beat Pain, you must go through all of it."

Miri woke her conscious. Anko looked out the window and Hant pulled back the rest of his smoke.

"What the he'll was that?" Miri coughed. "The pain, it felt like years."

"Three days actually. The first stage was more time progressing than I thought." He moved his nub of an arm for Miri to see. "I already list one arm. Not long before I lose everything."


	39. Copy

Miri and Hant walked the streets of the village for the next person to reveal who Sean really was behind closed doors. Every question she had for him was quickly shot down. She was brought to the start of the light to only be shoved back into the darkness. Questions she wanted greatly answered.

Hant stopped next to a man with a book in his face. The white hair man lowered his book and gave out a small noise. The man sighed and closed his book.

"I see it is time for Miri to learn." Kakashi spoke.

"Kakashi sensei knows about this too?" Miri was shocked. " How many encounters did Sean have with him? Maybe two?"

"There was a lot of midnight sparing with Sean actually. He wanted to develope his Sharingan and eventually get his Tozoto to build his own. Well if we must do this then we should go somewhere more private."

Kakashi led them into an alley way between the two buildings they were at. Without the words needed from Hant, Kakashi went down on his knees and places his hands on his thighs. Miri took a look at the slow disappeared man and did the same. As he opened his one arm out to send his fog out, Kakashi drove all three of them through the dirt. Miri barely noticed what Kakashi did, for she could only see the sudden shift through a hole in the fog.

She opened her eyes to another gray scene. This time it was on a different plain. Both Kakashi and Sean were in the middle of a river that sparked eltricity. Kakashi was barely hit but Sean was covered in bruises, burns, scars, everything. His arms draped to the ground with no life in them. He panted hard with a stumble in his stance. Kakashi looked at him unimpressed. Almost annoyed by how Sean did.

"I expected more out of someone of your state." Kakashi said.

"Screw you. I can do it." Sean held his hand down and grabbed his wrist with his other hand. "Wind style; wind hand cannon. Lightning style; lightning blade!" A large bolt of lightning shot out his hand but was quickly wrapped around a thin ball of wind. The lightning backfired to him and raced up his arm and to his neck. Sean dropped to the ground and released both Justus.

"You're using too much lightning chakra and not enough wind chakra." Kakashi explained. "We're never going to get the nature combination without a equilibrium of chakra released."

Sean moved his one arm from under him and used his elbow for support. "I'll get it. Don't worry about that. But I need your lightning style help for this. Not your lecturing."

"What's the fun of it if I just show you how to do it."

Sean could tell Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I came for your help, not your shit Kakshi sensei."

Kakashi walked over the water and pulled Sean up to his feet. "I want to teach you something that isn't specialized chakra. A jutsu that anyone can learn. But to do it instantly you need to use my Sharingan."

Sean moved his headband to the other eye of the Tozoto. He didn't initiate the head two with his sensei. Kakashi grabbed the back of Sean's head and tapped it with his. Kakashi's leg started to shake. He groaned as he pressed his hand in his new eye.

"This hurts a lot more than I imagined." Kakashi groaned. "But for now just copy what I do."

Just as Kakashi performed his handsign, Sean was able to do the same. They both ended with one hand pointed to the ground and a ball of lightning inside their palm. Only Kakashi extinguished his jutsu and performed Sean's signature hand signs. Kakashi's hand filled up with a white ball. He placed it on Sean's chidori.

Both of the jutsu vanished. "Well?" Kakashi asked.

Sean raised his hand to cover his face. He smiled. "I did it, white lightning." Sean could see the massive amount of chakra built in his hand

"That's just the first step. Now you must learn to release both chakras at once to give a more full and powerful effect."

Sean twisted around and sprinted for the forest. He lunged his hand forward and planted it into the tree ahead of him. The blast created a hole inside the trunk and immediately after created a shockwave up the tree. It exploded completely in seconds with lightning sparks visible through the chunks. Sean pressed on his eye. A sudden jolt of Pain with through his entire nervous system.

"What is it Sean?" Kakashi asked. He grabbed Sean by the shoulders and turned him around. He next grabbed his hand and moved it away from his eye.

"What can you see Kakashi sensei?" Sean asked.

Kakashi watched the Tozoto appear over the Sharingan and copy it shape. "It seems the Genkai Stealer is finally taking full effect. If what I'm seeing is right then the Tozoto has successfully copied itself over my Sharingan." Kakashi tapped foreheads with Sean. "Now see if the Tozoto will turn into the Sharingan."

Sean closed his eye and focused in his chakra. With every Genkai he stole his body could feel the presence of a new chakra in his body. Like A paraplogject got new legs and had to get used to the walking. He found the chakra the Sharingan gave and brought it up. The Tozoto shaped itself to the grayed version of the three tailed Sharingan.

A bright white figure appeared between the two men. Miri searched around the unknown figure. She couldn't see any detail on the person. It increased the volosity of the light as it moved closer to Miri. She tried to look away but a pair of hands snatched her head and kept her forward. The fingers of the hands crawled down to her eyes and pried open her eye lids. Her eyes burned to the point of blindness.

"You must take it Miri, everything Sean did for you. He made this possible!" Hant yelled behind Miri. He was the one that kept her still and pushed her through the brightness.

"The brightness! It burns!" Miri screamed in agony. The only thing that kept her up was Hant's arms.

"Sean wanted you to learn this even if it burned through your retinas. This is the only way to proceed."

The figure got up to Miri and extended its arm out to her face. He pointed out his index and pinky finger and moved it ever so closer to her eyes. She felt the white light burn through her irises.

Miri's eyes shot open. She was back in the village. She looked down and saw she was at a table with a cup of tea. She looked back up. Hant sat across from her with half of his torso and head gone.

"Three hours. Three hours you were gone and out. Only so much more time before it happens."

"What happens, when does it happens?" Miri asked.

"Only so many days to get your training done before we run out of time."

"Why are in such a rush to get it done?"

"I don't know if you can see or not, the more time that goes by. The more I disappear. And without me, then you can't get this training."

"I want one question answered fully. I know all these times I've asked you you've eluded to something different."

"I can't promise anything, everything I told you was to keep you focused on the task at hand. Everything will be revealed once the next step has been taken. But I can't have you crushed, excited, overly estimated, or whatever. But ask away."

"What happened to Sean?"


	40. Past

"What happened to Sean? I thought it was easy to tell since I'm here. Sean lost his battle and now has to pass it onto you." Hant answered.

"When you said lost his battle, do you mean dead?" Miri's voice cracked at the last word. She no longer could look him in the eyes and looked down.

"Not dead, Sean lost the battle to expand his Tozoto and his powers. He may no longer find you or his path but he is at least able to give you what he learned at the end."

"All I learned is that he got the Sharingan and what he did to escape this place."

"And is that not valuable. You should've seen that Sean confirmed the power of the Tozoto, not just stealing ability but the copy. He taught you that you can learn from this man, he knows the Rasengan, a jutsu anyone can learn and shape to yourself. What you learn in the futureis what Sean had to go through to get where he is at."

"I see, and understand. Who is the next person we search for?"

"Ino Yamada."

Miri scoffed and leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed. "Sean's ex's enemy, only the fun things. I know where we can find her."

Miri took Hant to a small flower shop that had its front door wide open. The two took hold of the opportunity and walked right in. A single woman and man were inside the shop. The girl looked right for the situation, long blonde hair tied with a high pony tail and bangs that covered half her face. She wore a two peice dress that showed off her curves and exposed her stomach and legs. But most of it was covered by a old, light blue apron.

Hant didn't focus in the girl but the man that stood out in the shop. His hair was blond as well but much more dull. His hair long just like the girl at the counter but had no bangs to speak of. He wore dark and heavy clothes, a black shirt under a thick trench coat, and black pants with large boots.

Hant pointed at the man. "He's the one."

Miri was confused at Hant. She pointed over to the girl at the counter. "I'm sorry to say but that's Ino."

"No, that's Ino." Hant continued to point at the man.

"Excuse us Ino, this must be Sean's double. Kakashi told me someone entered the village who he expected to be. But sadly I didn't believe him. Well then, lets get the practice done."

"Just be careful father, Miri attacked the Hokage and betrayed the village." Ino warned her father.

Miri ignored the comment and walked out of the shop. "I know Ino, but things are in play you don't understand." was what Miri heard from still inside the shop. The two followed after Miri. "Ignore my daughter, she just means well after all the news. I understand the situation at hand and am in for full cooperation."

"We should hurry, there's not much time to waste." Hant advised and quickly led the group around into a discrete spot. He didn't wait for the other two and opened out his arm to release his smoke.

"Wait." Inoichi didn't kneel down. "I know you don't give out information since you truly aren't a person. But what can you say of the Akatsuki?"

"That is information I know none of. Even if I could say anything. I only hold the knowledge of the paths I give to Miri."

"Paths? Why don't you know anything else?" Miri asked.

"Because that is the only information I know. Sean made that so I could last as long as I am. More information requires more chakra use, use that Sean doesn't have to give. Now on your knees, both of you."

Inoichi and Miri both got on their knees. "So, your a clone of Sean's, but not a Shadow Clone." Inoichi commented.

"In a way. Not as powerful as a Shadow Clone but clone indeed." Hant extended his smoke around the two. "I just hold a part of Sean's soul."

Miri's eyes opened. She quickly circled around the sealed room she was in. Solid concrete walls that angled into a octagon. Each wall had a line of japanese characters that strolled down to the ground and to the center. A naked Sean stood at the very center where each line met up and ran up his body to his head. Two more men were there, one was Inoichi and the other was another like him. He wore the same trench coat and pants except he had a doo rag on that covered his skalp. His arms were folded and his lips were spread open with where his scar was.

"Lady Hokage said this was just between us." Sean said concerned. His focus as he spoke was just on the unknown man.

"This man is no concern if you have nothing in your mind to hide." Inoichi slammed his hand on Sean's forehead. Sean's body froze and bent his head back to touch his spine.

Miri felt a pair of long fingers dig into her skull and yank her head back. She scratched at the fingers and tried to jump away from her capture. She felt two points touch at the back of her head and push into skull. She could feel the slimy bones push through the ripples of her brain and touch the back of her eye sockets. Her vision began to fade away and open up to a new land. The metal parts, concrete floors, constant rain. It was easily recognized as the Rain Village she visited days ago.

"Over ten years ago this scene is what brought all three of you together." a crackly voice made Miri jump and look at the cloaked skeleton.

"And today this scene drives your destiny and tomorrow has you complete it." This voice didn't scare Miri. The heavenly voice made her turn over to the person dressed in a long white robe and golden hair. Her back sprouted out a long set of wings with one that went past the two of them.

A series of small splashes made Miri snap back ahead. A young boy in black robes and a thick gray belt over his stomach raced into her view. He tripped and rolled onto the ground. He rolled back to his feet but ran straight into the water edge railing. He turned around in full view for everyone. His lip was buffy and bruised with a few drips of blood, and his eye brow was cut open for a long stream of blood that ran down his eye.

"Come on kid!" Two Rain shinobi appeared as their sprint buckled down. They both had their arms spread out and carefully stepped forward.

"Fuck you!" the kid yelled.

"Strong language for a brat with a freak's eyes." the second man growled.

Those words strangely ran through her mind. She looked closer into the boy's features, long white hair that stretched down his back and covered his eyes. He grabbed his bangs and pried them off. Those eyes, solid white without a pupil but instead had long jagged eyes all without a pattern.

The two men quickened their speed and surrounded his two sides. The boy's head jerked from one man to the other. His body started to get agitated, the veins in his forearms started to pulse out. All three of the men were in a striaght line from each other, they both charged at him. The two men's speed over powered his thought process. His back bent in half to duck under both their arms. His arms latched on one of their arms and launched himself into the air.

It was obvious to Mri that he had no idea what to do next. "Probably didn't even know he had any chakra in him. The effects of the Tozoto." Miri thought.

His arms were spread eagle and his knees were pressed up against his chest. But he didn't move afterwards. He started to fall back to the ground where the two men were ready to catch him.

"All mighty push!"

Nobody was able to react to the voice but the second after the boy was directly sent into the concrete. Miri looked all over the area she was in, between buildings, in the water, the entry to alley ways, but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"What was that? the voice, it didn't belong to any of the men here. And I don't see anyone." Miri continued to circle around her head at the land.

"Sean couldn't see the person that did that to him so we don't get to see it." the skeleton said.

Small paper sheets folded over the boy from his back to cover his front body. In a matter of seconds his entire body except his face was covered by white papers. The caccoon he was in and was levitated into the air. The two men were in shock, and didn't know what to do. They simply watched the mummified body flat away from them. The body stopped once a new hand placed on it.

"La-Lord Pain?" One of the men stuttered to asked.

The new man had spiky orange hair and had black metal bars through his nose and ears. The man answered with his two palms pointed at the men. "All mighty push!" he yelled. The men snapped back the men right through the metal railing and into the ocean. Their bodies were quickly caught by a sheild of papers. The papers engulfed the two men in a sphere and sank below the waters.

A dimm chuckle filled the streets of the Rain Village. Miri clenched her fists at the sight of the white skin in tan clothes and a large purple rope around his waist. He ran his finger on the boy's face. He pried open his eye socket and ran his finger on the edge of his eye.

Miri could feel the burn he left behind. "Of course that snake Orochimaru was part of all this." Miri cringed her eyes shut but could still feel the burns her eye felt. She couldn't even fight it like everything else in these memories. The angelelic person was in front of her, she could see the edges of her fingers hold one of her eyes open. In her other hand, two gold rings formed on her fingers. She placed the two rings in her eyes and kept her eyelids wide open.

She followed the bone hand of the skeleton, he grabbed her wrist and pulled him closer to the action. She dragged her head over to the boy in he paper, she didn't notice it before but the boy moved his lips. The other hand of the skeleton grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down to his lips.

"Let me open up your ears a bit."

He probed his finger into Miri's ear. His finger dug deep inside to tickle the edge of her brain and then pulled straight out. She felt a thin trickle of liquid run out of her ear. His voice started to audiable for her.

"These eyes will be the death of me."


	41. Vision

Miri's eyes opened back into reality. She could still feel the effects of the dream. Her eyes opened more for the scenery to expand. She heard noises she never heard before and smells she didn't know existed. All these little details took a toll on her and felt a migraine rush in.

Hant placed a hand on Miri's. Her eyes matched with his, he was no more than a than an arm, neck, and head. "It is time for me to do the last path that I am able to do. The rest of the way you must do on your own."

"How am I supposed to do that? I can't do this thing that you do."

"This entire path I set on you on was to place as little explanation for this entire reason. But now that I'm gone, I only have one left in. As I teach you the Path of the Sage, it's also to hold in your future. I selected these memories with people to guide you through the Sage. Anko's memory showed you the start, first trying to get nature energy and the original pain was to stop you from killing your own body with it. Kakashi showed two important things, the copying of the Tozoto and you mastering the ability to take in the nature energy. Inoichi was to teach you how to harness the abilities, the enchanced speeds, chakra, reflexes, senses, all aspects of a ninja."

Miri's eyes filled with tears. "If only I can thank him for all this. But." She swayed her head. "But did he have to do this?"

Hant moved the rest of his body over to Miri. His wrists opened up for his smoke to open up and surround Miri. Miri didn't notice in time before the smoke filled all of her senses. She opened back up, the world around her was nothing but blue skies and crystal clear water that showed every fish underneith.

Soft steps filled the calm air. Miri instantly noticed Sean step closer to Miri. He got close to Miri and stopped a little closer than an arm's length from Miri. Sean smiled but didn't get one back. Miri back handed Sean across the face, his body constricted back and brought up one hand to his face. He recouperated and raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"What the hell?" Sean yelled at Miri.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to wrap her body fully around his. "What the hell were you doing?" She whispered. She pushed him away and slapped him. "Why'd you turn on us?" She screamed. "You killed your sister, you twisted against the village, took hostages, why do I love you when I want to kill you!"

"This is why I'm here to tell you. The night I left, the night where Sakura believed she sent me off, those people you saw. It's not what you think."

"Then tell me what I should know! Why should I forgive you!"

"Amari was a sacrafice." the two paused. "I was swayed by Itachi's words but not for his reasons. I went there for the power of the Tozoto, I knew they were powerful and had something I could steal. I already know the powers it has with the Sharingan and the Byakugan. I quickly learned of the Moygenko Sharingan and wished to get it myself, hence Sakura. But unfortunity, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I knew I had to kill my best friend, either you or Amari."

"Did she know about it?"

"Yes, I told her that I was going to kill either her or you. But I knew I couldn't tell you, so Amari took on the risk either way."

"You killed her for those eyes. You murdered this family, tore it apart." Miri pushed her brother. She started to cry again. "Sharingan." She punched him. "Byakugan." She punched him in the gut again. "This Sage thing!" The ground started to shake.

Sean's calm demener changed to panic, he tried to keep his balance against the small waves. "Miri, you don't understand what you are thinking."

"Don't know what I am thinking?" She took a step that shook the ground even more. "I am exactly in control of my mind!" Her chakra shaped out of her body.

"Miri it's the incision in your neck. It's making an unnormal expansion of your chakra that isn't being well balanced with your new chakra nature!"

"Everything you've done! Was for the god damn Tozoto!"

Sean teleported in front of Miri and opened up his mouth. The smoke flushed out of his mouth and covered Miri's face with it. Miri opened back up to the real world, she breathed long and calm strokes. She felt for her neck and didn't feel the tube in their anymore. Other than a small indent of a ring, it was like it was never there.

"Oi, I thought you were a goner there." Kiba grabbed Miri's arm and side and pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell happened?" Miri asked confused as she rubbed her neck and scanned the area."

"I'm not quite sure myself." Kiba chuckled. "I was giving Akamaru a walk and then I saw that tube in your neck disinergrate then you fell."

"The chakra from it must've been a strong corossive for it." Miri tried to play off what happened. She didn't want many more questions. "And the reaction must've knocked me out."

"Miri, the truth is I came here because me and Akamaru smelt something weird. But when we got here, there was nothing. Do you know anything?"

Miri turned serious. "It doesn't concern you my friend." Miri pushed past Kiba. "None of this concerns you." Miri stopped but didn't turn to look at Kiba. "Tell me, where is Pain's body."

"I think I heard of an autopsy or something. But what does that have to do with your mental state?"

"Everything." Miri continued to walk off.

Miri's knewly sensitive ears started to pulse loud screaches. The few second paces between the loud ear pounds closed quickly to one long string. The next thing she knew her ear drums bursted. She couldn't feel anything now, her ears heard nothing and her body felt nothing. Her eyes opened up to a large daze, everything in her vision rotated with a pair of itself. She barely figured out how to shake her head to lower the effects of the concusive blast. She looked down at her chest and used most of her strength to shove off the large piece of wood. The air rushed back in her lungs that forced her cough. She pounded her chest, the coughs slowed.

"Got." She coughed. "To get up."

Miri grabbed around her sides till she felt a grove in the wall behind her. She pulled herself to her feet but stumbled within the first second. Her leg gave out and dropped her to a knee. She rubbed her face, she stopped instantly. She almost couldn't pull her hand back to her vision. She slowed her breath down and pulled her hand back. Her hand dripped with the crimson red blood. She knew this wasn't a normal explosion, no explosion has ever crushed her skull.

She closed her eyes and focused. In only a few seconds she could feel the natural chakra flow into her body. "All mighty push!" Miri recognized the voice and jutsu used. It felt as time froze for her, her breath stopped, the dust in the air froze around her. Only her eyes moved around. She looked down to her chest, a pair of arms pulled out of her arms and pushed on her abdomen. The arms yanked out the rest of its body, it was shaped like a human but carried no features as one except for the generic shape.

Time returned for her and only a small gust of air brushed against her. A man walked inside the destroyed home. She raised one side of her upper lip, she didn't need to see the clothes, the hair, or even the eyes to know who she was against. "How the hell did you get in here?" Miri took stance.

"With Sean and Jiraiya gone, I'm surprised you were able to learn such abilities." Pain didn't react to anything Miri did. He lowered a black bar out of his hand. "Now tell me where Naruto Uzamaki is."

"If you want to know where he is I need something in return!" Miri straightened. "Let me connect with you."

"All mighty push!" Pain's hand was up and launched the pipe at Miri.

"Spirit style; spirit body!" Her body phased through the the attack. Miri walked up to Pain. She held her own arm out. "I need you one more time Sean."

The smoke from her arms escaped and made its way around Pain. His eyes locked with Miri, a cockiness move in Miri's eyes. Her eyes opened up to a familiar sight, the structure style reminded her of Amegakure. She recognized most of the people in the room, evenly spaced out in a square. Pain, Konan, Sean, and a masked man she knew nothing of.

Sean leaned on his foot and crossed his arms, his headband was in his hands. Both of his eyes were open, one blue, and the other purple with the black rings. "What?" Sean asked unnamused.

"I'm surprised you didn't run while you had the Rinnegan in your possession." The masked man commented. "Return it."

"You said you were familiar with the Tozoto, why would I leave it with the likes of him?" he pointed at Pain, one eye was the Rinnegan and the other was the Tozoto.

"So the Tozoto can replicate eyes but not replicate itself. So, return the eye and you'll recieve my side of the deal." Sean only stared at the masked man. "I'm guessing you can't return the eye."

"How can I trust you will fill up your side of the bargin? I return Pain's eye to the fullest and I'm left with a Sharingan and a Rinnegan to fight against."

"I thought the Genkai Stealer would be smarter than he leaves off. But you're just a bad liar after all. You don't have the Rinnegan activated, and you also didn't give Pain the Tozoto do you?"

Sean chuckled. "Release." both of Sean's eye and Pain's eye puffed up in smoke. Pain's eye returned to the Rinnegan state and Sean's eye revealed to be the Moygenko Sharingan. A thick pinwheel shape with lines stretch from various places of the pinwheel. "And you tried to put me under a genjutsu."

"Pain, I trust you will do what you must for this traitor."

Sean closed his fist, in a second four sword with threw the opening and straight to the masked man. Two of the swords went straight through the man before he dissappeared. The other two followed behind and struck the wall along with the first set. Sean changed his attention to Pain. His palm was up and to Sean.

"Don't do this Pain." Konan begged. "He's not the enemy."

"Don't try to convince him, Konan." Sean smirked at Konan and winked. "I'll get through this. I alway do."

"All mighty push!"

"Kamui!"


	42. Sage

Miri's eyes opened back up to reality, she pushed off of Pain and created a safe distance between him.

"Where is Naruto Uzamaki." Pain demanded more than asked.

"Like I'd ever tell you."

"If you do not know, that means you have no purpose, and I must kill you."

Miri snuffed. "Listen cutie, you couldn't even kill my brother, how could you kill me?"

"All mighty push!" Pain's strike landed full on Miri and blasted her through the back wall of the home. Miri spang back up to her feet as she crashed through both sides of a fensed alleyway.

She still made eye contact with Pain. "As dominant as you are, you sure are small."

"Focus Miri, rat, snake, monkey, ox, monkey."

Miri listened to the voice in her head and performed the signs in that order. The black smoke flowed from her body and hardened around her. She heard the same three words and nothing else. She focused deeply for her new sense of chakra to flow into her system. Her arm and head burned, and her back cooled lower than she has ever felt before. She opened her eyes and disintergrated the black smoke.

She wasn't surprised she was in the air and that she didn't move. She looked behind her, her large heavenly wings kept her up. Her wings curled in, she looked forward and barrelled herself at him. "Spirit style; scythe strike!" a large scythe formed in her arms. She cocked back and in one fluid motion she swung down at him. Pain kept his emotions the same, he lifted his arm and blasted her back into the air.

"Never thought a guy would ever make me stay a distance from him." Miri growled.

Miri lowered herself to the ground. Miri took a runner's stance and again prepared her wings. her wings flapped and propelled her straight for Pain. "Spirit style; zombie arms!"

"Thought you'd learn." Pain lifted his hand. "All mighty push!"

"Wind style; gas giant!" the smoke surrounded Miri and covered her body from the blast. Miri reopened herself and launched herself again for Pain.

"How'd you stand!"

"Spirit style; spirit body!" Miri shifted through Pain and twirled behind him. "Sage art; Devil's chains!" a large wrapped up set of red glowing chains filled in her hand sfor her to whip around his arms. She yanked them behind him and pinned her end into the ground. "Hell ball!" a purple orb filled in her hands, constant moving smoke was in the ball and the figures of screaming souls appeared through. He pressed the ball in his back.

"All mighty push." the blast only smashed through the dirt to send him deep into a small crator. The ball Miri form faded in the air. Miri didn't care the jutsu faded, he was still locked into the ground.

"No matter how many times you use that jutsu, you'll only go deeper into the ground. My chains go deep into hell. You'll never escape them."

"Spirit style; double scythe strike." A scythe formed in each of her hands, she slammed them down into both shoulders. She instantly felt a relief of her body, her hand was back to normal and no longer felt the pain. "This sage mode certainly doesn't last long." Miri grabbed the back of Pain's head. "Spirit style; spirit extension." her spirit stretched out of her hand and reached inside Pain's chakra core. She grabbed the bundle in his hand and pulled on it till Pain's physical head fell forward.

"Nice to see you learned your Sage mode safely." Sean spoke inside Miri's head.

"Tell me more about the sage mode." Miri demanded.

"You'll have at least ten minutes inside the mode, in that time you must send out the blue chakra clones you saw earlier. They gather up the natural chakra while you use what you can, but of course there is disadvantages to this. The more of your chakra you release, the less you have to use. And if you don't get to them soon enough, you lose it all." Sean paused. "I missed you too, Miri."

"I missed" Miri's mouth was suddenly covered and flung backwards. She recovered to her feet and spun back around. "What the hell."

Another man with orange hair grabbed the liftless body of Pain and lifted it to his feet. Pain cracked his neck and opened his eyes. Miri was shocked beyond belief. Pain and now a bad look alike stood against her.

"Sean what the hell is this?"

"There are Six Paths of Pain. This is another path, I didn't know what his ability is but now I can guess pretty well."

"Even if he has this power, I can't take them out. I don't have enough chakra to build back into sage mode." Miri stepped back one step at a time.

"It's alright, just retreat and recuperate." The original Pain's arm lifted up. "But I can't retreat against that."

"Molten Rasengan!"

The loud voice caught everyone's attention, Magu flew right on them and thrusted his molten ball of lava into the chest of Pain. The second Pain grabbed Mago by the throat and pulled him off of the original. Magu's eyes locked with Miri, his throat was locked to speak but Miri knew exactly what he wanted to say. Magu lifted his palm and formed a small blue ball in his hand. The second Pain grabbed his wrist and snapped it back.

Miri mouthed, "I'm sorry" and turned around and jumped up to the closest building. Miri stopped, the leaf was in much more destruction that she thought. Patches of the land was in holes and most of the area was in smoke and flames. Explosions constantly went off and monsterous sized animals ran rampid.

"This is what I tried to teach you before Pain got to you." Sean explained. "But we were too late."

Miri shook off the sight and jumped through the series of buildings ahead. Her eyes locked forward to ignore the screams and explosions. The village turned away and became a war zone.

"You call this home now?" Sean asked. He waited for Miri to answer but didn't get anything. "I can sense the dilema in your head and the pain you went through."

"I attempted to kill their Kage but I still feel like I can build my life through here."

"Mom would"

Miri stopped in her tracks. "Enough you son of a bitch. You have no right to say anything about her. You killed her daughter, you tore this family apart."

"I'm sorry Miri."

"Just tell me what I need to do."

"In total there are six Pains, all with different abilities. This is the first time I saw one with different power, and without even seeing it. I know he somehow is able to revive at least the strongest Pain. But they are all linked together to see each other, we take out one, another will be on them. So either we figure out a way to get to the reviver with all of them together or we have to sneak around to get the reviver alone."

"Shouldn't we tell someone of this? It'd be easier with an army at our side."

"No, there will be way too many casualties. We may be able to hold one or two off, but these people will die if they interfere with all of them. We need to hold out until you can use both your sage mode and Tozoto at once. I know you still only have the base Tozoto but it will help."

"Sean I just got one more question. I saw the fight you had with Pain and saw you escaped. Where are you now?"

"It's true, I did escape. Kakashi's sharingan has a special ability with the moygenko and I used that to escape. But I'll tell you the rest after this battle. Continue moving, I rather you not carry natural chakra but get the regular chakra."

"I wish to stay out of combat but in the mean time we should study upon these Pains to see how they operate. So far what I can tell, at least one of the pains can strongly push forces and wind, one summons, one brings them back to life, and I know one can absorb jutsus."

"So we know four moves that the Pains can use. If each one can only focus on one particular jutsu style, then we only need to find the other two."

"Miri this battle will be your hardest yet. With three voices giving you advise and teaching you at the same time while you face six opponents will not be an easy feat. For your two demons to teach you jutsus does take a certain percentage of your brain power, the more you give them, the faster you can learn their Kekkie genkais but distracts your motor functions and awareness. This fight isn't only to show your new limits but to teach you how to use these powers in equilibrium."

"So this fight will be my greatest yet?"

"Yes, and that's even if we do beat them."


	43. Pain

Miri scattered across the destroyed leaf village in search of the Pains. She found the abusive powers each one holds and what they can lash out. Buildings that were once homes are no more than a pile of wood and rock. The people had it much worse, she found people with limbs torn off and others hidden in fear. Each person she saw hurt Miri inside. She couldn't face the fact her home is in crumbles.

She focused heavily on the giant beasts that ran through the structures. One move and every single one will see her. Miri could fight a single one in solo combat. Yet she didn't want to waste her chakra reserves and battle one for five more to show up a minute later. Miri saved her strength to save the village for her to only have to let the village be destroyed.

Miri traveled across most of the village without the sight of a Pain. She found one, but that one was dead before she could see what power he held. She didn't need Sean's advice for her to run before the other Pain came to revive him. Miri didn't look forward to the full power of the Rinnegan. Just the sight of sections of it made her worry about the future. And Sean carried a portion of this power, how much or what he carried she didn't know. Afraid to ask, she kept her feelings secret.

"Sean, this power of Rinnegan. How do we beat it?" Miri asked. She ducked under a slab of concrete and pressed her body close to a corner.

"We won't be able to beat it easily. As powerful as it is, it has weaknesses. But if we can knock one at a time down, they can be beaten. Alone, I just don't think we have it in us. But I'm sure your strength alone will take out a few before we're overpowered."

"Hopefully I can take out the resurrector before they take out me."

"Miri, it isn't cowardess ti take out him then duck out a bit before we return. I'm not saying we have to take out all of them in a single go, I say we got a few hours in time to take out all of them. If this takes more than a day, we need a whole new strategy and start from zero."

"I understand the situation but all this damage. There has to be something we can do."

"Miri listen to me."

Miri's ears filled up with a deafening siren and blocked out Sean's voice. Miri turned to the center of the village. Her eyes couldn't believe what she saw, a tsunami high wave of rubble, dirt, homes, everything charged right for her. Through the wave of earth, bodies appeared through, most dead but a few still screamed for their life.

She quickly returned to thought. "Spirit style; spirit body!" Her body became transparent and sifted through the wave before it could hit her.

She thought the earth style move was mass devastation. But the scene before her was worse. The land was a giant crater that only went deeper, the farther into the center. There was nothing, just the untouched soil. No building stood, zero foundation, every path was gone. To a new comer this land was not part of the forest and was an anomaly in time.

"Sean, what happened?"

"The Rinnegan happened. We must reach that center point. I hope you recharged enough because we'll be taking on each Pain there."

"Sean, how am I supposed to beat the man that did all this? Even with the Sage mode activated I can't defeat that."

"You did it once Miri. Now it's just one more battle."

This run was the first run Miri felt like she couldn't run fast enough. A straight away to the center point of the village, no obstacles, just a slight decline. She felt the burden of the sprint, her heart felt it was about to give out, every muscle in her legs tore, her lungs were of half use. But she knew she had to keep going. She could see the center and who stood in it.

She planted her feet and launched herself into the air. This was perfect for her, only the lead Pain stood in her way. The reviver was nowhere in sight. And she was directly behind him, something only Miri could say was luck.

She froze her body. She felt the increase chakra take over with the burns and coolness. She opened her eyes, the red cloak around her arm was back and the the wings on her back. She ran her special arm down the red cloak on her head and back.

"Cool, got the same thing to replace my hair." She commented. "Seriousness." She paused.

"Spirit style; spirit bombs!" She pointed out her fingers and formed small bells on each one.

She launched the five golf ball size balls directly for Pain. He turned to Miri and held up his arm. She was shocked, he couldn't have heard or seen her from her position.

"Summoning jutsu!"

She looked up at the female voice. Five more people soared above her, all with orange hair, black and red coats, and black piercings. One of them extended their arms out to reveal the metal workings inside. He extended his arms out and wrapped them around her. She couldn't move, the creature pulled her close to him and smiled. Miri freaked from the smile and struggled to escape even more.

The mechanical man smiled more and lifted Miri above his head. Her body was faced toward the ground to watch her fall. She felt her speed increase the arms release from her. The Path of Pain tossed her right for the ground. She couldn't defend herself in time and crushed herself in the dirt.  
A strong attack yet Miri was still able to move. She stretched out her arms and lifted herself up to her feet. She was a little wobbly as she stood face to face with all Six Paths of Pain.

"You got the Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka Paths." Sean said. "One absorbs chakra, summons animals, machine beast, reviver, force manipulator, and the last sucks out life."

"What do we do Sean?"

The small female stood in front of the ground and placed her hand on the ground to summon. A large smoke ball blocked each others view. After the smoke cleared, a giant black rhino with the purple eyes appeared.

"When I entered your conscious you made a subconscious agreement of a summon. Do it."

"Summoning jutsu!" Miri placed her own hands on the ground and created a puff of smoke. Her's was a lot smaller than the animal path.

The smoke cleared for a bald man, a long white and black patterned trench coat with the symbol of two integrated triangles with three lines through them both. Miri knew who this summon was. She broke a smile and drew tears down her cheeks.

"There's no time to cry, Miri." The man turned around, his entire face was flat with no features except his eyes. The Tozoto eyes. They were different than Miri has seen before. A solid circle in the center and three jagged circles surrounded it and a magatama in the very center. "I told you I didn't die, I just moved to a different life." His clothing was more exposed, his coat had full sleeves, and a raised collar that touched the bottom part of his chin and had a line of magatama all around it. He wore it open to show his muscular upper body. He faced the group of Pains again. "Create a few clones, we'll need you as a Sage for as long as possible."

Miri did as commanded and created three blue clones through her back. The three lined up shoulder to shoulder and stood. "Why couldn't you tell me this?"

"Get ready Miri."

The rhino charged at Sean. He lifted both his hands and raised four swords from his back. Each sword had a black handle and extended another double edged blade from the butt end. He lined all four up and twirled them into a blur. At this time the rhino was only a few feet from him. Sean kept his composure and maneuvered the sword in front of him right as the rhino was on him. The beast's face tore in half before it puffed away in smoke.

"Earth style; underground wind system." Sean placed his hands on the ground and created four holes around him. His swords dove in each one.

"Take formation!" The deva path demanded. The deva path stood in the center with the naraka and had everyone else surround them.

"Wind style; speed sound." Sean teleported at the animal path "Wind and lightning combination jutsu; white lightning lightning blade" he forced his hand and pierced through her cloak.

"Spirit style; double scythe strike." Miri jumped above Sean and swung both her scythes diagonally into the animal path's chest.

Miri didn't see Sean's left eye change over to the Rinnegan. A hand grew out of Sean's neck and reached behind Miri. His fingers stretched open for the metal workings to show and snatched the giant spinning blade before it could reach Miri. She didn't even see it coming, she jumped off from the girl and high into the air.

"Spirit style; spirit bomb." Miri held out her fingers to shoot five balls at the group.

The preta path pushed through the group and created a barrier around them. Her jutsu was nullified by it and was ducked into the barrier with no damage caused. Sean's mechanical arm twisted the saw and tossed it back. Sean then used his arm to grab one of the preta's arm and spun him around. The barrier gave way just as two of Sean's swords to escape out of the ground and stab through the preta's chin.

"All mighty push!"

Sean tried to lift his own arm before the strike but failed as he was tossed along with Miri to the other side of the crater. One of the blue clones rushed behind Miri and sucked itself inside her when she flew past. With more sage mode energy, she dug her claws into the ground to stabilize. She reached out with her other and grabbed Sean.

"Thanks for that." Sean brushed off the dirt on his coat.

"Our efforts were in vain." Miri commented. Both of them watched the naraka path bring back the two paths they just killed.

"I got a plan to get them separated a bit. But I can't promise your or my safety."

"Doesn't matter."


	44. Six

"I'm going to launch tornadoes at them to keep at least the preta path busy but force the others to scatter as he tries for each one." He stopped his plan, the animal path summoned a Cerberus. "I got the same summons you know!" Sean planted his hand on the ground to summon the same beast as her. "Use long range attacks, don't get close to the center or else we'll be blasted."

"Sage art; demonic claws." The claws on Miri's hand extended out. "Got it."

"Wind style; tornado scatter" Sean waved his hands as he blew out. A alley of tornadoes took control of the area and spun over to the Pains. "Thunder style; thunder clones!" Sean's arms was wrapped with lightning and shocked out small figures that rushed behind each tornado.

Sean's eye switched to the sharingan and opened a portal in front of him to jump through. With her partner gone, Miri fought alone with Sean's trap.

"Spirit style;spirit clones." Miri surrounded herself with a dozen clones. "I ain't got enough long range attacks. I'm sorry Sean." Miri ran toward the attack despite Sean's direct order.

The preta path was in control and defended against the jutsus Miri and Sean launched at them. Miri jumped on the barrier with her claw out in front. She lashed down with no effect. Her eyes met with the asura path's rocket launcher head. She only had a few second window to dodge. A portal formed in front of Miri and stopped her escape. Sean jumped through and sent the rocket through the portal. Sean pulled his sword out from the ground and chucked into the back of the head of the preta path. The barrier the preta path created instantly extinguished. This allowed Miri to rush in and slash her claws into his face.

Sean stopped and ran back for Miri, his summon's eyes saw the Cerberus the animal path created attack Miri. He grabbed on her arms and yanked her towards him just as the Cerberus bit down.

"White lightning; white bolt." Sean held out his arm and sent a invisible bolt of lightning through both of the cerberus's heads.

Miri was faced against the smile of the asura path. "Sage art; hell ball." Miri formed the ghostly ball in her hand. The path in response tore off his coat to reveal his structure, six arms and three faces.

Miri formed the entire size of her jutsu and ran for the path. Sean only turned around to shout her name. The asura path opened its back and launched a missile for her. Miri looked back and now noticed the human path behind her. He grabbed the back of her hand and yanked out a small part of her spirit. Her jutsu shrunk till it full disappeared. With no defenses, the missile struck Miri and exploded upon impact. Sean was sent back with the shockwave. He recuperated fast and attempted to run forward as his body continued to shove him back.

"Wind style; wind arrow." He formed a bow and arrow in his hands and shot out a quick arrow into the smoke. He didn't hear a response. "Did I miss?" Sean's eye switched over to the Byakugan. He slowly blew out the air he had. "She's still alive."

The smoke cleared. A piece of Miri's shoulder was missing with a few cuts. She didn't move, her hand was lodged deep into the asura path's chest cavity. With a shaky arm, she was able to rip it out. She chest pounded. Her entire hand burned red with popped blisters. The wings on Miri's back started to fade out, along with Sean.

"Get to your clone!" Sean yelled.

Miri turned her head behind to face Sean. "I can't move."

Sean's eye switched to his moygenko sharingan. "Kumai!" A portal appeared in front of Miri.

Sean pulled another arrow and launched it into Miri. The force struck and pushed her through. Sean faced the two clones Miri had up. The portal opened up behind one and dropped Miri into it. Her wings instantly grew back along with her will. Miri curled her fingers in the dirt and got up.

"Three down. Three to go." Miri rubbed the blood from her chin.

"Wind style; ultimate storm!"

The bright sky was quickly covered in a rotating formation of clouds. Thunderstruck everyone's ears, the winds picked up, a open center in the clouds formed. Sean's ultimate weather jutsu was in effect. The first bolt cracked through the ground near the animal path.

Sean jumped to the bolt and appeared in front of her as the yellow flashed out of her eyes. "White lightning!"

Sean's arm was slashed back before his strike landed. He faced down a large saw blade that led from his hand to the asura path.

"Summoning jutsu!"

The summon was below Sean's feet. The massive animal blasted through the smoke and lifted him directly into the storm. A large bird carried him but was barely able to do so, the strong winds took advantage of the creature and twirled it through the clouds. Sean pried his one arm free and reached back down to the ground. One of his swords flew directly in his hand and used it to slash at the foot to free his other.

Meanwhile, Miri ran through the smoke the summon created and dug her fingers into the animal path's hair. Miri noticed the storm pick up in strength, large pieces of rubble flew around the area. She watched one piece that slowly edged closer to him. She waited for the giant broken pillar to get behind her. She flapped her wings and tossed her and herself back to the pillar. Miri twisted her body and rammed the path's face into the stone. The amount of force she applied smashed it into two pieces. Miri grabbed one of the shards and drove it into her left eye.

"Sage art; Devil's chains!" She quickly wrapped the burning chain around her throat and pinned it against the rock.

Miri focused back on the group and jumped back into the last three.

Sean landed back from the group. Miri landed ahead of him but jumped back to his side. "Protect me." Sean demanded. He lifted his hands into the air. Two tunnels formed in the air and traveled around his arms.

Miri could tell Pain realized the jutsu Sean tried to perform. The asura path took stance with all of his arms opened and pointed to Sean. Pain stood right behind the path with both hands pointed straight.

"Just a little bit longer Miri!" Sean sucked in the weather at a faster rate, and more and more of the sky cleared.

"All mighty push." Pains jutsu went off just as every missile the asura path could launch.

Miri felt the subsonic speed missiles slowed down to the pace of a turtle. She focused deep in her chakra and expanded out a wall of clones. With each one her chakra drained expedientailly. She was forced to drop down to one knee. The missiles got closer to her clones, she wanted to close her eyes but couldn't. She would never forget the first missile collide with her clone.

"Forbidden art; ultimate storm missile!"

Miri's mind returned to speed just as the largest explosion she encountered went off. It only took a few moments for the entire battle scene to be covered in a thick layer of smoke and dust.


	45. Eternal

"Miri!" Sean shouted.

Sean's voiced faded away from Miri's ears. So did the feeling she had in her body. Her entire body was in a fit of pain and exhaust. But that pain faded away into nothingness. She couldn't see anything, feel anything, or even hear anything. It was bliss. The smoke started to fade away for her to be able to see the outlines of people. She counted each one, one, two, three four. Miri's head lowered.

"We failed." Miri mumbled.

One of the figures moved towards Miri and out of the smoke. The lead Pain emerged from the dust with a black pole in hand. Miri looked away from him and then noticed the same black poles jammed into her arm. She turned to the other side and had the same three rods in her forearm, bicep, and shoulder. She looked down and saw two more rods in her stomach and chest.

"You have been the only person to ever get this far to defeating me." Pain said. "But your naive stature to your power failed you. I killed Sean once and I did it again, even with a false Rinnegan. A long time ago I captured your brother and didn't slay him then. It was a mistake and now lead to my delay into bringing this doomed world into peace. Another time you could've been a true member of the Akatsuki and usher this world into a new. Those times are gone now." Pain lifted the rod to her head and ran the sharp end against her forehead. "Good bye."

She felt the blood drip down to her eyes. She closed them in acceptance to the fate she was placed in. Even know she thought, "where is Naruto Uzumaki". She didn't feel the fate roll in. She opened her eyes. No long was she in the destroyed hole of Konohagakure. She was in nothing, whiteness all around with no walls or curves.

"I exhausted my power in your dimension to bring you back here." Sean spoke as he walked into Miri's view.

"What is this place Sean?"

"This place is what I call the Sage dimension. A personal home i created since I can no longer walk the same Earth as you do. Like I said, I'm classified as a summonable creature, without the use of your chakra to latch onto I can't go anywhere."

"What does that mean, Sean? Pain didn't kill you, you escaped."

Sean chuckled. "I know you can't tell with the nothingness of my face but I'm gravely disappointed in your knowledge of what's going on."

"I escaped Pain but the Sage of the Six Paths brought me here for something more. I left for the Akatsuki for more power but in doing so, I opened a memory hidden in the Tozoto. But I want to tell you of my fate before that."

"Now I can finally see why my brother became a God."

Sean placed his hand on Miri's forehead. "Watch."

Sean jumped through his portal and escaped before Pain's attack could land. Sean jumped through a dimension he himself has never visited before. The forever large room was dark but light enough to see. The entire ground for what he could see were large marble platforms in identical size but constantly varied in height from the ground. Each platform he could see could hold a large normal sized family but never went as high to reach the ceiling, or if there was even one.

He saw Madra a few platforms from him. "Come on Madra, show me your true face." Sean yelled over.

"As you wish." He grabbed the orange mask and tossed it to the ground. Sean was surprised by his looks, a fairly young man with short hair and half his face scared on the Sharingan side and normal on the other side with a closed eye. "Your death will come easy. No need to worry about any of my secrets needing to be exposed."

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about. I'll get that Sharingan. After that, you won't be anything to remember."

"If your desire for power never overcame you, you could've been a very strong Akatsuki member."

"The same could be said the same of you, but now we're evenly matched. You can't suck me in or out and neither can I." Sean closed his eye and switched it to the Tozoto.

"Interesting how you didn't switch it over to the Rinnegan."

"One other thing you discover about my powers. I found one delay in the strength. Yes I can switch to any genkai I have but. It requires to return to the Tozoto effects, you see, when I switch to the Sharingan, it completely turns into Sharingan with the power to switch back. But when I switch back, the Tozoto needs to restore all other genkais to switch back to. If you give me five minutes I can unleash the full power of my Rinnegan."

"You won't even have a minute."

Sean's Tozoto picked up force from his backside. Immediately he spun around to a hand with a kunai. He jumped back right before a full arm extended out with a swing. He grabbed the rest of the arm and tugged it full in. Sean looked back at Madra for him to only disappear with a log in his place. He looked back at the Madra he just pulled in and swung a punch. Madra twisted his body around to barely dodge it. He landed on his feet and managed to free his arm right before he jumped back several platforms.

"I won't let you recuperate that easy!" Sean yelled. "Wind style; speed sound." He teleported next to Madra and wrapped his arms around his waist. He heaved him up in the air and slammed him back down. "Wind style; wind hand cannon!" He extended his arm out inches from Madra's face and formed the ball.

"You think I'll be downed that easy?" Madra grabbed Sean's arm and activated his Kamui.

They teleported outside Amegakure and in the ocean that surrounded it. Sean pushed his jutsu another inch and exploded it on Madara's face. He followed up and slashed down for it to hit the water and not Madra. Sean jumped into the air. He barely dodged an onslaught of shuriken.

"Distraction!" Sean thought. He looked straight ahead, Madra was on him with a Kunai in hand. Sean had to time to defend himself and was in fault stabbed in the shoulder.

Madra pushed off of him. "Fire style; fireball jutsu!"

Once again Sean slipped out right before the attack to enter the new dimension. He jumped down from several platforms and jumped back out. This time he was in the largest tower in the Rain village.

"Your here." Sean wrapped around Konan and spun him and her around. "Lie for me." Sean grabbed the metal floor panel and tucked himself under it.

"Where is he?" Sean heard Madra yelled.

"Pain's not here, he's preparing the attack on the Leaf Village."

"Sean! Where is Sean."

"Sean's dead, Pain obliterated him with the Rinnegan."

"He's not dead. Sean obviously escaped, and now he's escaped me."

"That's impossible, we disposed of Sean's body and have it prepared as a replacement for Pain."

"No matter, he's a rogue ninja. Nobody will take him in. After we get the nine tails, we'll focus matter on Sean and the eight tails. I don't want Pain's focus elsewhere."

No one spoke afterwards. The only thing that could be heard is Sean's heartbeat. Sean slowly performed his hand signs and aimed his arm up.

"He's gone." Konan broke the silence.

Sean broke out in laughter and shoved the panel off of him. He sat up and gave a big smile to the girl with blue hair. He sticked his tongue while he swayed his head side to side.

"Can't believe you actually did that for me." Sean said as he pulled himself out of the hole.

"Your my son, can't let you be slain that easy."

In a split second Sean had his arms wrapped around in a hug on Konan. "I love you mom."

"I love you too son."


	46. Hero

"Konan's our mom!" Miri shouted. "Like your telling me she's the one that gave birth to us, her."

"No, Konan is not our birth mother. While we were still separated, Orochimaru had to try to get the Tozoto activated to its second state. So he often times gave me to Pain and Konan to steal the Rinnegan. But often times when I was there, Konan raised me like how Jiraiya did with them. She was the closest thing I had to a real mother."

Miri clenched her fists and lowered her voice. "So while you got milk and cookies, me and Amari had our eyes gouged at yo fit yours."

"It's not like that, Miri. I still had the most thrown at me. I carried the burdens." Sean's voice rose. "I'm the that kept all of us alive! I had plenty of chances to escaped but I knew if I was out of line, you'd all be dead! The things I went through, the things i did, not even the reaper would take my soul."

"What did you do Sean? What did you do for us?"

"I killed our mother. I was given the opportunity to either kill you or kill her. I told Orochimaru that I believed you two were a success and no more were needed. In response he made me kill her. Our mother was never died from childbirth, she died because I made the decision to let you two live."

"Sean."

"Miri, open your fucking eyes and show me I was right!"

Miri's eyes opened fully to the second stage Tozoto. A hollow circle formed in the center of her. Her eyes were able to calculate the pipe's position and where to dodge it. Pain was surprised when his weapon smashed through the rock instead of Miri's head.

"Summoning jutsu." Miri stammered to say.

Sean appeared at Pain's right and instant swung for a hard punch. Pain swiveled back into his group. Sean moved his attention to Miri and began to pull the pipes out of her arms.

"Don't worry I got some back up." Sean pulled out the last pole and grabbed under Miri's arms.

"Who's cumming?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. And." Sean gripped down on Miri and jumped right as they were surrounded by smoke.

Miri's Tozoto allowed her to see right through it and saw a person in front of them. A long coat, giant scroll on his back. She wasn't sure but thought she knew who it was. "Naruto?"

The yellow hair ninja looked back. "The one and only." He said with a giant grin.

"How is this possible?"

"You had your sage mode still active long enough for me to use my Rinnegan to travel into the frog's dimension and get them over here."

Miri arched her head over. "I see we're on a frog. That's on an even bigger frog."

"Just a word of advise Naruto." Sean stepped up to Naruto. "They can suck up chakra, summon beasts, push you away, revive each other, suck your soul out, name it. But I'd take out the revival expert first. Just some advise."

"Just get her someplace safe. I want to speak with Miri once this is all over." Naruto demanded.

"Just don't take all the glory kid. Because they're recently revived, they all aren't fully combat ready."

"Don't worry about it. I'm on it."

"Good luck, Naruto." Sean leapt off the giant frogs and out of the crater.

Sean bounced out to the very edge and looked back. Already Naruto squared off against the first waves of Pain. Sean could feel himself get weaker every second. He estimated Miri could only hold the sage mode chakra for only a few minutes longer. He continued off into the rubble.

"Ino! Sakura!" He spotted the small hidden group. He jumped into their ranks. "Hurry I need your help." Sean laid Miri on the ground.

"Of course." Sakura hurried over Miri's body.

"No." Sean pressed on Sakura's chest. "I want Ino to do it."

"Wha-why me? Sakura's a much better healer than I." Ino waved her hands in front of her face in motion of disagreement.

"Yes I know of Sakura's talents but you Ino have some confrontation to hold with Miri. Trust can be made through this. I was there when you spoke ill of my sister. We're here to stay and I want us all to be friends. I want no bad blood between us. Trust me when I say the future holds much worse."

"Sean before you go." Sakura got up and walked over to Sean. "You say you want no bad blood. I need to know, do you blame anything on me?"

"Sakura." He grabbed hold of her hand. "You introduced me to this village like I had amnesia and just forgot my past here. I know your still in love with Sasuke and I can't change that. It's complicated for why I left but it wasn't because of you. I left because it was so I didn't have to hurt you."

"Thank you." Sakura wiggled out of his hand and embraced Sean. "But why is majority of your face gone?"

Sean got nervous and rubbed the back of his head. "You see, I'm in a permanent sage mode." He gave off a awkward laugh. "Just like how Naruto changes color around his eyes and grows frog eyes, and how Miri gain's the devil's cloak and angel's wings. I get the servant's face. You see, my ancestors is actually servants of the six paths. So because I only held powers in my eyes, there is no need for a mouth, nose, or ears. It was a way to keep us more restrictive but evolution and all."

"Just get a mask and help me." Miri groaned.

"Yeah, do that. You can release your sage mode." He faced Sakura. "I'll be back."

Miri let off a large sigh after she released her form. Sean disappeared along with her cloaks. Consciousness didn't last long either as her eyes soon rolled to the back of her head.


	47. Teacher

Miri's eyes calmly opened up to the bright sun. This was a first time in a long time Miri didn't awake to screams and cries. She also waken up to different clothes, her upper chest was bandaged along with her arms. Her eyes peaked to the wooden ceiling and lifted up the covers over her legs. She looked down and smiled.

"I got pants." She relaxed her body.

"Relax, it's going to be alright."

Miri tended up. She relaxed once she saw it was Naruto at her side. "So your the one that undressed me?" She said with a wink.

Naruto turned red. He stretched out his collar and gulped. "Ah no. I wasn't the one that did that. A medical ninja did that. I came here for your sage mode."

"Of course you are. Pay no attention to me but once I have something of skill you're all over me."

"It's not like that. I did come here because of the power we share. But I came here to teach you something because of your power."

"So what? I got three different voices in my head and I barely understand what they're telling me."

"I feel that too sometimes. I got my parents and master Jiraiya guiding me on my path. But I have a jutsu I want to show you that will help you on your path."

Miri smiled and pulled her hair back into a bun. "Let's do it."

Naruto brought her to a open field in the middle of the Fire's woods. Three wood trunks were stationed in a small dirt area.

"This is classified as a S-Class jutsu. Only I know it."

"While me and Sakura were friends, she told me you also had a jutsu called the Harlem something."

Naruto turned red again. "This one is powerful!" He regained his composure. "Just transform into your sage mode."

Miri shrugged and closed her eyes. She formed the burns down her arm and back and knew she had it activated. She opened her eyes.

"Wait, why don't you have your sage mode activated?"

"I learned this before I gained the ability of sage mode. But you, I'm not sure of your strength."

"But with the enhancements of natural energy makes me more likely to master this."

"And with you using this, it makes it easier to learn and stronger."

"I should bring Sean into this. Summoning jutsu!" Sean emerged from his puff of smoke.

"I could've learned this all from my dimension." Sean groaned as he stretched out his arms.

"When you said you have voices. You meant you actually had people." Naruto pointed at Sean.

"Yeah, actual people giving her tips and teaching her jutsu without her actually needing to do it. Well, most of the time. There's one jutsu called Reaper's Gate, we can't tell if she learned it until actual battle. It's too dangerous to be opened for fun."

"Well this jutsu isn't dangerous but requires a strong control of chakra rotation, control, and shape." Naruto summoned a shadow clone and held out his hand for his clone to form a ball in his hand. "Rasengan."

Sean and Miri held their hands out. The clone of Naruto placed a filled water balloon in their hands. "You must be able to get the flow of rotation and focus down chakra into your palm to make it" before Naruto's clone could finish, both of then popped the balloon.

"Wow. Even that took me a day to get down." Naruto itched the side of his head. "Well a rubber ball will be harder to do."

Naruto's words were exactly right for the best of them. With the water balloon they were able to get the technique down in a matter of minutes. But the rubber ball was hours of struggle for the both of them. By the end of it, both of them were exhausted from the training.

"It's weird really, this has nothing to do with physical pain but I'm still out of breath." Sean heaved as he was on the ground. He held one arm in the air and dropped it. "Can't even keep my hand up."

"I told you it was a hard jutsu to learn." Naruto threw his hands behind his head and gave out his large smile. "Let's take a break. And treat the hero out for some ramen."

"Naruto, did you kill Pain?" Miri asked.

"Of course not. I talked him out of it and he sacrificed himself to save the village from the destruction he caused."

"Perfect timing for what you three are talking about." All of them turned to a man with a bandaged face and limp leg. "I have a mission for you Miri."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Miri asked the man.

"Danzo, the sixth Hokage. This is over, Miri, follow me."

Sean disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "I'll give you advice through this, I don't trust this guy. I can sense something with my Byakugan."

"Tell me then." Miri folded her armed.

"Walk and talk."

Miri obeyed and followed the old man back to the village. "So tell me. What's this all about?"

"We received a letter from Amagakure to request your presence for the burial of Nagato. But there is something else there we wish to claim."

"What else do you want me to grab there? Rain water?"

"The Rinnegan." Both Danzo and Sean said.

"Reports say that a woman claimed the body of Pain and returned them to Amagakure. I want the Rinnegan for the safety of the village."

"Safety for the village?" Miri took a second to laugh. "That thing wiped out the village, why would I want to steal it?"

"We won't steal it. Your Tozoto can copy the Rinnegan and then return it. A great benefit for both villages."

"For a man I never seen or heard before, you sure got your nose in a bunch."

"I am entrusted for the future success of the village. With the Nine Tails kept safe, and our village in process of rebuilding. We need all the protection we can get to ensure nobody attacks us again while we are in our state. I don't want us at ends, I want to keep you as an ally instead of an enemy."

"I get your the leader of this place now but it's easy to tell nobody likes you. And this dark alleyway is not helping your case."

"I don't want eyes poking around. If you agree to go under my seal and not speak a word to anyone around our work, I can give you anything you want."

"Don't trust this guy Miri. Whatever he offers you, it's not worth the trouble." Sean advised.

"What do you have to offer that nobody else can?"

"A Sharingan like no other."

"A Sharingan? That's it? I can easily get Kakashi to help me out with that. I seen Sean use it, I don't need pledge my allegiance to Kakashi either."

"Kakashi's Sharingan is subpar to what I offer. The Moygenko Sharingan I offer is nothing that anybody can compete with. Able to control entire village's minds, place somebody in an unbreakable genjutsu."

"Miri you don't need to team up with somebody like that for that power. The Kamui is strong as it is."

"The ability to use two Sharingan abilities is better than one." Miri spoke to Sean directly.

"So what do you say?"


	48. Rinnegan

Miri walked alone to the entrance of Amagakure. The blue haired girl with a stud in her mouth and a flower in her hair waited. Konan's sad smile didn't leave off Miri's tense feeling of her old home.

"You're a little over dressed for a wet tshirt contest, don't ya think Konan?" Miri playfully asked.

"I know it's tough but thank you for coming."

Konan began to walk from Miri. Miri stumbled to react but stepped up to the same pace as the other woman. "Why'd you ask me here? You were only important to Sean apparently."

"I tried to save all of you. Tried to convince Nagato that all three of you could see our goal and join us. But him and Madara rejected the idea after Orochimaru departed. That's also the last time we saw any of you."

"So you care to tell me why you really brought me here? I owe a lot to the village and need to get back there for their support."

"I left out of a section of the note because I didn't want unwanted eyes here. I left out the main portion of Sean."

"Open sage mode right now Miri!" Sean demanded.

Miri rolled her eyes and stopped her walk. In a few seconds she was covered in her afterlife cloak. "The only reason I do this is because of the training. Summoning jutsu!" Miri pressed her hand on the ground.

Sean ran from the summoning smoke and grabbed Konan. Konan's eyes kept open in a blank shock. She returned her hug and pressed her head in his chest.

"I'm glad I didn't lose you fully." Konan whispered.

"What do you mean fully?" Sean stretched Konan off of him to fully see her eyes.

"You died Sean, Nagato is dead, Yahiko, the village is empty."

"What do you mean I died? The Sage of the Six Paths took me in and formed me into a new."

"Follow me."

Konan took them to a hidden shack inside the village. The room was the opposite of the Rain village. The walls were white with flowers everywhere. Two pillars carried a bouquet of flowers. The back wall had a full length of flowers with three bodies on top of them.

"Nagato, Yahiko,"

"And me." Sean said with a very quiet voice. He interrupted Konan and walked up to the shrine.

Miri held in her tears. "Sean what is this." She raised her voice. "You told me you didn't die!" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't think I did. I remember escaping Madra and then escaping the Rain Village for the last time." Sean looked directly at himself. "But here I am."

"Sean. You didn't escape as you think. After our last encounter, Madra came back. He killed you while you were still in my arms. He gave up on your body after he tried to steal you in his eye but couldn't. And after he tried to take your eyes and failed, I took you here. This is why I wanted you here. I finished what I created. You must know the truth and so must Miri."

"Do you need a hug, Sean?" Miri asked between sniffles.

"No I need to ask you both something." Sean grabbed his own dead body's arm. "What would you say if I can bring me back."

"Bring you back? Sean, that isn't right. It isn't humane."

"He means what Nagato did. With the Rinnegan, Sean can control his own body and manipulate it and give it as much of the Rinnegan powers as he wishes." Konan explained. "But that's similar to what I ask you Miri. To keep it in the family. I give you one of Nagato's eyes to duplicate yo bring the peace that him and Naruto share." Konan looked at Miri.

"Lucky you Miri. You get a new Sharingan and you get a Rinnegan."

Miri felt her Sharingan eye. "I get the same power that destroyed the village.

"It's also our duty to collect as much Kekkei Genkai as possible. It's a honor to carry this Miri. It's said that the power of a God is bestowed on a man to bring the world in a new age or into complete destruction. It's also something that Madra doesn't carry. We can defeat him together with the Rinnegan and Sharingan in hand. He may know I carry both, but he won't know the genjutsu you can cast and the planetary destruction you will cause."

"But we would be falling right into Danzo's hand. I already have his seal but we could've just return as a failure."

"It's your choice, Miri. I can't force you to do anything, your call."

Konan stood just outside the doorway. "I don't know which one to hug first. Sean, or Sage Sean." Konan giggled.

Both of the Sean's looked at each other then stretched out to hug her. "I'll come back after I take out Madra." Said Sean.

"Just make sure you keep his chakra receiver in place." Konan pulled up his jacket to cover the black pole from his chest. "Without this then this Sean is out of battle." Konan looked over to Miri. "I know you don't hold any feelings toward me and I don't blame you. But please, keep the Rinnegan safe. If you don't find Madara, he might find you. I'm going to do everything in my power to do the same here."

Sage Sean disappeared along with Miri's cloak. The two left Amagakure. For the walk back they didn't say anything, in so little time so much has escalated. Sean returned back to his normal body and Miri has gained both the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Miri couldn't stop herself to look at her brother. She saw everything his counterpart didn't have. But she felt something was still missing. His clothes smelt the same, his hair unchanged, but she couldn't point it out.

"Sean, what path does your body hold?" Miri asked.

"I placed the Animal path in me. I plan on having him as a placeholder. Since I can't do any other jutsu's than just that, I'm going to switch him out whenever you need me. Or else this body will carry all the paths."

"Sean, why did Konan really give me the Tozoto."

"I told her right before my death. I told her I might have to stop Pain. And once I did I was going have you have Rinnegan. Because I knew once I killed Pain, Madra was going to get it. Konan knows she might die and Madra will get his hands on those eyes. If we can use the combine strength of ours then maybe we can beat him. But after Naruto beat him, I didn't know who all lived."

"What did Madra look like? When I looked through your memories I couldn't see his face. I couldn't even hear you talk."

"I don't remember. Something that I'm sure Madra made sure happened. All I remember is a scar. His eyes were scarred from war. He went through something that tore him inside and out. But once I see him, I'll know it." Sean shoved his arm in front of Miri and stopped them both. "Wait. Someone is up ahead." He whispered.

The person ahead stepped out from the trees and laid a scroll on the path. The person walked back in the tree line and didn't reappear. "I don't sense anybody now." Sean looked up. "You all can come out now."

Four men darted from the trees to surround the two. All men had a gray and black crop top with a sword on their shoulder. Miri took stance but Sean stopped her.

"I'm guessing this is Danzo's allies. Your Leaf shinobi st least."

Danzo walked from the same trees as the mystery man and picked up the scroll. "Has your Tozoto collected what it needed?" He called out.

"Indeed." Miri said back. "We now have a duplicated Sharingan."

Danzo got in between two of his men and tossed the scroll st Miri. A fifth man appeared next to Danzo. He was different with pale white skin.

Danzo looked at Sean. "Is this the power of the Rinnegan? Reanimated your brother's body?"

"No. The real deal, now just give my sister's eye back." Sean closed his eyes and rubbed them.

Danzo squinted his exposed eye. All five men drew their swords and stepped closer into the group. "So you know everything. Explain to me why I shouldn't execute you this second."

"Because you kill this body I can still be summoned."

"Then your sister will die."

"Kill her and I make another contract with a sage user. Perhaps Naruto will be nice enough to bring me out. Trust me, don't mess with me or my sister and everything you say will be confidential."

"Besides, what are you doing here? Pretty far out from the village."

"A five Kage Summit is being demanded in the Land of Iron. And I need my greatest asset back before hand." Danzo lifted his hand to his bandages and pulled them off.

"Got to say, that Tozoto suits you. But the headache doesn't."

"Sean, enough. We got the deal covered. I gained the Rinnegan and copied the Sharingan." Miri tapped on Danzo's forehead with hers and walked from the group.

Sean looked at Miri before he turned his head to the rest of the group. "What do you know about the scroll?"

"You have my full permission."

"You planned this whole thing, bastard." Danzo smiled in reply. "You got Miri the eye but she has no way of activating the Moygenko. Whatever is in the scroll effects both of us. So you planned for her or me to use the ability and resurrect my body. What is Miri going to have to do?"

"When I return, if the scroll hasn't been used. I'll put it into use." Danzo faced the pale man behind him. "Take the rest of the unit back. And keep an eye on him, don't want him to do anything to jeopardize the safety of the village."


	49. Assistance

"Well that was fun." Sean pressed on his knee and got up to his feet.

Miri looked down at her hands, they were covered in burns. She looked back up at Sean who stood over her. Her thoughts from the previous day shrugged off through the more time she looked at him. He offered his hand to his sister. She accepted it and got helped up to her feet.

"Can't get the Rasengan down can ya?" Sean laughed.

"Not like you can do it. You won't even show up here yourself." Miri poked Sean's chest.

"Not like I need to master that, I spent enough time learning other jutsus."

"We get it mister Sharingan. You know, you can teach me what you spent so much time on."

"Maybe another time. If anything, I should be teaching you about the Rinnegan."

"I understand it. Might take a while before I'm adapt enough for the abilities. But I got time."

"Time for now. Let's get to the juicy part. Open that scroll." Sean rubbed his hands together.

"I'm waiting for Danzo to return. Rather not get any surprise without several words."

"Why do you want to wait for him? He's just going to poison your mind to go with it."

"Danzo obviously planted this on us. I want to hear his reasoning with it."

"I'm going out for a walk." Sean turned away from his sister and to the direction of the village.

Miri threw her hands in the air and growled in frustration. She held out one arm and moved the other one on top of it. A small blue ball formed in her hand but exploded at the size of a baseball. She screamed into the air.

"It isn't as easy as it looks." Magu stepped into Miri's vision.

"Magu!" Miri ran over to her captain and jumped into her arms. "I thought you died." She looked directly into his eyes. They were locked into the moment, nothing could break it apart.

"Um." Magu coughed. Miri got off of Magu and moved her hands behind her back. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to learn about the Rasengan?"

"Naruto said we should learn it. As another user of the Sage mode."

Magu held out his palm to form a blue ball inside it. "Should've asked me for help, I know a really easy trick." Magu grabbed her hand and held his one hand over it. "Send in a bit of your nature chakra in with your raw chakra until you can summon it without it."

"Doesn't your Rasengan use the lava style? How is that any different?"

"I use the concentrated form of chakra then implement my style. When you originally use your style, it makes it weaker since it isn't just pure chakra but manipulated chakra. You don't add frosting to cake when you originally make it but after."

Miri concentrated down on her palm. The normal blue orb that formed was shaded purple. The ball grew to cover the size of her hands and stretched out to her fingers. Both of them smiled.

"Told you it would work. It won't be as strong but it's a good start."

"Well since you decided to help me now, how about a little more?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Tell me about your past. How'd you learn the Rasengan."

Magu let out a small laugh and walked over to one of the upright logs. He slid down it until he planted firmly to the ground. "It's quite interesting really. Years ago before I thought Naruto was even in the picture."

Magu sat cross legged at the tree he spent many nights before. The dense shade created a cool drift in the summer sun. His eyes were closed and explored his mind. Through his lucid dreams he could hear other Chuunin whisper as they went by. To him they were more of mumbles, not a single word could be defined in his ears.

A kick to his foot made one of his eyes crease open. Magu was suspicious of the man that woke him. He had clothes fitted like a old person but made for an old person. His hair was like one to him as it was pure white and thickened. But his face appeared much younger than he saw one of that age.

Magu opened both eyes before he spoke. "What do you want?" He snarked.

"Just came here to see what you're doing." He answered. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Sure. Just don't bother me." Magu closed his eyes.

The man laugh as he dropped next to the young Magu. "Don't know how to say this kid but that's not going to happen. The Third says you're trying to learn the lava style without any real learning of it."

"I don't need to go through that kind of training. The deepest part of my mind knows it. I just got to release that."

"I've also been told that you don't possess any earth nature chakra inside you."

"I do. I just have to release it."

"The names Jiraiya kid. I spent many years inside and out the village. I've been through wars, if you don't have it, I know you don't have it. Only one person has it."

"And I know how she does it. I only wish to try to master it."

"Master it?" Jiraiya laughed. "First you need to learn it."

"I have it learned."

"Show me. So then maybe the Third Hokage will lay off of me a bit."

"Why show it to you? I want to get it perfected before I go to the Hokage with it."

"Would you do it to impress some ladies?" Magu opened his eyes, he was less than excited to see the old man's face turn bright red.

Magu shrugged. "Nah, women don't fancy me."

Jiraiya followed Magu's eyes up to a second story window. He could see a boy through there throw on a shirt. Jiraiya picked up what Magu referenced to.

"I see, well before you go to the Hokage with it. Let me show you something." He attained Magu's attention to his hand. A blue orb filled inside his hand. "This is called the Rasengan. If you can attach your lava ability to this, that will prove everything to the Hokage. And impress him."

"Impress who?"

Jiryaha chuckled. "Whoever 'him' is."

Magu's face lightened up. "Whatever you say old man"

Magu finished his reminense of the past and spun around to the log. "He took me here, after months of off and on training I learned the Rasengan. And years later I learned the Molten Rasengan. Had to switch these logs out so many times."

"So did you ever impress him?" Miri asked. She turned around with Magu.

"Of course I did, what kind of person can turn down a man with a ball of lava?"

"A man with a bucket."

They both shared a laugh. "Ah Miri, it's been a while since I spoke about that story. Hearing of Jiryaha's passing still hurts."

"And who was he?"

"You'll learn about him one day, after all this."


	50. Immortal

Sean mumbled to himself as he walked into the village. He stopped suddenly and looked up to the trees. Sean's arm opened up for mechanical gears to show and a cannon to replace his palm. He blasted into the trees and exploded the tops of a small bundle. A man with pure white skin jumped from the trees as they exploded and landed close to Sean. Sean recognized the man from earlier with Danzo.

Sean moved his cannon hand for the pale man. "That was a warning shot. I don't like to be followed by a devil man's goon."

"I'm not a goon, I'm Sai. And Lord Danzo said to keep a close eye on you."

"I promise you I won't tell anyone of Danzo's plans. He holds the secret to the scroll and he controls the village. Besides, no one knows I'm alive. Pretty sure the old ones might want to know a bit more of me."

"Old ones?"

"The people I spoke to before I left."

"You mean your friends. I can appear to be your friend so it seems less suspicious of our actions."

"Those people aren't my friends." Sean kept his focus on him so he didn't see his own back open up. A metal tube flew out his back and dove into the ground. "We talked a few times, went on a few missions. Nothing more."

"Still, I won't deny the orders I was given."

"Give up."

The extension Sean grew darted out from the ground and wrapped around Sai's arm. It pull back and yanked Sai to his feet. Sean stepped on Sai's other arm and slammed his foot down on Sai's face.

"I warned you. With the Rinnegan I'm unstoppable, if I really desired to spread anything." Sean paused. "I just want to return to peace."

Sean felt the tip of steel push on his neck. The blade pushed up and forced him to stretch up his neck. He looked over to the side at another man that looked like Sai. He felt his tail slash off his body.

"Two more. You people never bare to surprise." Sean said with a sour tone. Sean looked down at Sai who still sat on the ground. He looked at the two men with shock. "What is it?"

Sean froze, he pushed down at the blade on his throat even though it punctured his skin and dug in. A few inches of a sword was exposed in his midsection. His shirt was ripped off and revealed the rod planted in his chest.

"Reverse summoning jutsu." Sean's eyes puffed into smoke. "Won't get me that easy." Sean got his words off right before the rod in his chest was pulled out.

Sean spoke into Miri's mind. "Miri! Run down the trail! Some people got hold of my body!"

Miri pushed off Magu and up to her feet. "Ah, I'll be back." She snapped her fingers to Magu before she ran off.

"I'm sorry Miri. Guess I wasn't as adapt in the Rinnegan as I thought."

"Don't worry about it." Miri kept straight into the air and closed her eyes. She focused on her energy to bring on her sage mode. "Summoning jutsu!" She pressed her hands on the ground as she landed and summoned her brother next to her. "Let's just get these guys."

They ran up into the scene, two shinobi in the Leaf's green tactical vest attacked the lone Sai. Sai guarded himself with three living drawings of lions. The two attackers didn't budge against the unique jutsu.

"Easy attack from behind." Miri arched her back down and pressed her normal hand to the ground. "Sage art; demon claw!" The force on Miri's arm double in size. She dug her fingers in the dirt and launched off.

The men could only catch a glimpse of Miri. She latched onto the closest man and clawed into the man's face and jumped onto the other. She dropped him into the dirt and swung across once. She couldn't bring herself to gouge at the man's face a second time. She was stuck to watch paper fly back into her marks and fill it back in as if nothing happened.

"Run. You'll never stop us." The man warned to help Miri.

Sean stepped in behind Miri and grabbed hold of the second man's attack with a kunai.

"He's right. We can't control our actions." The other warned. "Press off and we can run away with Sean's body."

"That's my body your talking about." Sean pushed the man's hands up "Wind style; wind hand cannon!" Sean blew his jutsu straight through the man's chest.

He didn't react as Sean planned. He stood there and with his black eyes direct right at Sean. The hole Sean created didn't leak blood or leave gut stands. It filled back up with the paper and returned the hole to normal. "We told you. We can't be stopped. Not even killed."

"What the fuck are you?"

"Fire style; ash fog!" The man Sean attacked opened his mouth into a 'O' and spewed a thick layer of thick, gray smoke into the area.

"I can still see you!" Sean gripped on the man's throat, lifted him in the air and slammed him into the ground. "Where's my body?"

"I can't tell you."

The ground below Miri and Sean started to raise. They both jumped back and watched the two mysterious man get surrounded by a coffin and closed on. The two wood structures faded away right after.

"Sai, why didn't you attack them?" Sean asked.

"They didn't pose a threat to me. I had what I wanted and if they attacked they got what was coming."

"What do you have?"

Sai threw up his arm that carried a small green scroll. "I have your body."

"Well." Sean offered his hand. "Put your beasts away and give it back."

"With your body on me, then I can follow through with Lord Danzo's orders."

"Look man. You saw what I can do with the Rinnegan. Don't start with me.

"I can't let you risk the position."

"Follow me all you want. That is the one thing that makes me human again. I can't keep leaching off my sister."

"Sean." Miri whispered.

"Sai please, give me my second chance back."

"Sai! Miri!" All three of them looked over to the female voice that screamed at them. Ino stood a bit further down the trail into the village.

"We'll discuss this later." Sean mumbled to Sai. "What are you doing way out here Ino?"

"Sean?!" Ino was shocked and pointed at him with a unstable hand. "You don't have a mouth, or nose, or eyebrows"

"Yes I'm different now. But maybe soon I can return to how I was before."

Ino walked forward into the group as she talked. "Miri, I want to apologize for my actions earlier. It was uncalled for."

"It's alright, Ino. I don't blame you. Everything is just frustrating."

"What happened anyways? I heard a lot of yelling and fighting going on."

"Just a bit of a misunderstanding between me and Sai." Sean answered. "I thought he was stealing my scroll but turns out he just found it. I'll take it now." Sean offered his hand again.

Sai looked at Sean, then Ino, and Sean again. He reluctantly placed it in Sean's hand and leaned into his ear. "I will be on you." He whispered.

"Don't worry friend." Sean stretched out the scroll and planted it on the ground. "Release!" The scroll blew into smoke.

Sean's body rested on the writing with his eyes closed. Sean's wrist opened up for a black pole to slide out of. He pulled down the blue neck line and jammed the rod through the chest. Sean held up his fingers and closed his eyes. In a second Sean disappeared in the smoke and opened the eyes in his downed body. He was opened up to his regular eyes, a sign that Sean didn't wish to fight. He sat straight up and moved up to his feet.

"See? All normal again."

"Normal? What was that?" Ino still pointed at Sean.

"When I said maybe return to normal was more of sorta normal. I have full control of my body but I'm controlling it from a distance. My true self is in a summon world that can't be here without help from others chakra."

"Either way." Ino grabbed his hand. "Everyone's excited to see you two back."

"Everyone?" Miri asked.

"Yeah you know, Kiba, Lee, Sakura, we all want to see you return and get to know why everything went down."

"Why does everyone want to be our friends all of a sudden?" Sean asked.

"Because, you saved us even though we aren't part of your village. You're a Shinobi of the Leaf now, your our friends, our family. We need a distraction anyways for what happened."

Sean faced Miri. "So what do you say?"

Miri smiled larger than Sean has seen from her in ages. "Yeah, I'd like that."


	51. Reconciliation

Sean and Miri were on the staredown of their life. Everything they did up to this point was in the hands of one person. One person will make the decision of what happens to them. All the news they heard after their return made them anxious. They could easily be locked up or stored to be used as weapons for the war to come.

Since Tsunade woke backup to return as Hokage, all previous deals and knowledge with Danzo has been erased. Miri and Sean were free to talk about everything they spoke about says prior. But both agreed to keep as much hidden as possible, their retrieval of the Rinnegan and Miri's new Sharingan that Danzo had possessed.

"I've read the reports." Tsunade broke the silence.

"So, tell me what you know." Sean demanded.

"I know that isn't your original body, you have the Rinnegan in hand. And that Miri was sent to the Rain Village for a funeral. What else aren't you telling me?"

Sean and Miri caught eyes. Sean looked back directly to Tsunade. "I control this body with the help of the Rinnegan, it allows me to be here without the need of Miri's Sage Mode. But to activate my full power I still need her in that state or else I just carry the power of the Rinnegan and nothing else." Sean looked at Miri and nodded at her.

"But if we want Sean back to his fullest without the need of my fullest power." Miri reached in her dress and pulled out a small scroll. She unraveled it across Tsunade's desk. "We need to perform this."

"How did you receive this?" Tsunade snatched the scroll up and read through it with a worried look in her eyes. "This jutsu, it's forbidden."

"We thought so." Miri sighed. "It was given to me by Danzo. He somehow knew of Sean's predicament and gave us that."

"You shouldn't have shown this to me, you know I won't condone this in the slightest. Especially since all five nations will have to join together. "

"We don't want to use someone from another nation. Or this nation. While we waited for the Hokage to return we pressed matters into our own hands. A little help from the Intel division showed us a small group of kekkei genkai users. Send us there, we find someone willing to do it and obtain a new tool for the war.

Tsunade rolled up the scroll and handed it to Shizune. "You won't be using this jutsu. Sean what ever happened to you happened. We won't stoop this low to get it back. I was offered the same thing years back." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "You do have my permission to go out and retrieve the kekkei genkai. But you will be going out as Jounin of the Leaf. If war does break out I can't have my strongest ninja on the sidelines here. And I can't sacrifice more men to your cause."

"Understood." Sean stood from his chair. "I do have one more thing to ask of you though."

"What is it?"

"I want a Byakugan user to assist Miri in the gaining and training of the Byakugan user."

"You'll have to speak with the Hyuga clan with a request like that."

"Understood."

"Shizune, if you would." Shizune gently placed down the pig from her arms and pulled a pair of green vests from underneath the desk.

Both of the siblings accepted the gift and left the makeshift office. Yet neither of them could throw on the symbol of their village. They didn't need to speak to each other to understand what each other thought. They sprang to hug each other with the vests still in their grasps.

"We made it. No longer just a tool." Sean whimpered.

"A home to belong in."

They broke apart the hug and wiped away the tears that built up in their eyes. Sean was the first to throw his vest on over his blue hoodie. To him it felt strange, the combination didn't feel right. He quickly removed the vest and stared directly at it.

"What you're wearing now doesn't fit right, right?" Miri asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why. I had these clothes for years but now it just feels different."

"I know what's wrong." The voice that spoke got louder with every word.

The siblings faced down the path to the office. "Anko!" They both shouted.

"I'm surprised your here." Sean made a half smile. "Really shocked.

The purple hair ninja didn't say a word as she got face to face with Sean. Sean opened his mouth to speak but Anko blocked his attempt with her lips. She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Their breathing was hard as they broke apart. And Miri was jaw dropped as she was forced to watch the scene. Sean couldn't help but look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought you wanted this to be a secret thing. For the public sake of the Shinobi." Sean said with a slightly higher voice than normal.

"I did. Until I lost you." Anko's smile was large, something Sean came accustomed to in their hidden relationship.

"Uhh, so about the other thing."

"Sean. There's no ignoring your past. You've been back in the village for days but you still didn't visit Amari's grave. The village may have been destroyed, but the memory of the Shinobi from here have not left."

Miri's head dropped. "All this time." Miri mumbled. "I thought I could just. Ignore this."

Anko shifted her head behind her. "Your past never leaves. Come on." Anko reached out her hand for Miri. It took a second for Miri to accept and grasp the Jonin's hand.

Anko led the Ezenki's to a off path of the village. Lines of gravestone heads was freshly laid down on the newly exposed dirt. They walked through the rows of stone hedges and down across the third row. Anko stopped near the middle of the section. They looked down at the stone's inscription. 'Amari Attana-Enzenki'. Miri dropped down to both knees. Everything she held back in the past opened through her eyes. She sniffled.

"Miri." Sean whispered.

"This is what I meant." Anko broke the almost dead silence. She grabbed Sean's hand. "You're family is broken. And you can't continue on without sealing those cracks."


	52. Trial

'Seeing my sister's gravestone couldn't hold back what I tried to suppress. I tried not to listen but I could hear what others have said. Many feared that I could change into Kakashi's past. My attack on the Hokage was just simply my reaction just like how Kakashi killed all in his path. But this death, it wasn't like I didn't see it in the past.'

Orochimaru sealed the door behind him. The pitch black room lit up with a circle of flames around the stone platform. The black engraving on the platform glowed purple. Sean's first stage Tozoto filled both of Miri's and Amari's sight.

"Trial thirteen." Orochimaru's voice filled the room. He sighed. "I feel as though I've been easy on all of you. And Kabuto feels the same. None of you are ready for the Curse Mark."

Two snakes slithered from opened holes in the wall and bit down on Sean's neck. The sisters stepped back from the unseen attack. "Don't get involved." Sean struggled to say.

"A name hasn't been made for the injections but this test will see how well the effects are."

Sean's veins pulsed blue. Sean gripped down on the snake's head and pried them off. Blood dripped down from his neck. He crushed the animal's head and pulled their heads from their bodies. Long steel blades emerged out from the split carcasses. Sean spun the blades in his hands while he kept eye contact with his sisters.

Miri stepped forward and weakly performed her hand signs. "Sp-spirit style; zombie arms." She pressed her hands on the ground. A pair of hands popped from the ground and grabbed hold of Sean's ankles.

Sean remained his eye contact and slashed off the arms from him.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Increased chakra, strength, perception. Practice for a mode I hope all of you will gain. But without your kekkei genkai, it's hopeless."

Sean darted forward and slashed right away at Miri. Amari slammed her palms on both sides of the blade and pushed the blade up. Amari followed up with a punch towards Sean's abdomen but Sean blocked it with his other sword. He flew back from both of them.

"Wind style; wind hand cannon." He tossed his swords up and launched a palm size ball at them both. He grabbed both swords and tossed them both at his sister's outside shoulders.

Amari defended Miri and took the attack head on. Her thick forearms absorbed some of the attack but still blasted her back into the wall. She cracked the wall behind her and dropped rubble into the fire. Sean didn't let up and rushed back into both of them. He grabbed Amari's throat and lifted her up into the air. He held his other hand inches from her forehead. He held a dark look in his eye and raised part of his lip.

"Wind style" he saw in the corner of his eye that Miri ran for him with a sword in hand. He swung his hand from Amari to Miri. "Wind style"

Amari kicked at Sean's arm and freed herself from his hold. "Body extension!" Miri's arm thickened to the size of a bodybuilder and punched Sean's face and launched back to the other side of the platform. Sean's left eye was swollen shut. He attempted to touch his wound but flinched at the pain.

"This isn't going to work! This isn't how Sean gained his eyes!" Miri screamed.

Sean ran back into them. He was able to dodge Miri's first strike with the sword and knocked the weapon out of her hand. Sean thrusted his hand into Miri's chest. "Wind style; Air palm!" The compressed air smashed through Miri's chest. She was lifted in the air and Sean followed up to keep the attack and shoved her straight down into the ground. Sean flipped back to the grounded sword. Amari was behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She continued to strengthen her arms and suppressed his windpipe.

Miri's shaky hand pulled her forward to them. Amari wrapped her legs around him and strengthened her legs as well.

Sean stumbled down on his knees and fell on his face. He arched his arms out and pushed up to curl up his knees to his chest. His one eye locked on with the limped Miri. He looked right down as she got closer to him. She went through her hand signs and struggled to keep her arm up.

"Spirit style; spirit ball." A small purple ball formed in her finger and propelled it into Sean's open ribs.

Miri's attack exploded both of them and separated the two. Sean immediately regrouped to his feet while he gasped for air. He walked over to the other sword in the wall and pried it out. He ran his fingers through his hair and flicked the sweat to the ground. Amari got back on her feet. She locked eyes with her brother and wiped the blood off her lip.

"Wind style; wind connection." Strands of wind surrounded his hand and the end of the sword. Sean tossed the sword into the ceiling and flung himself into the air. "Tighten." The lose strands of wind solidified and dropped him into a straight line into Amari. He yanked the sword out of the ceiling and aimed it toward Amari. The blade flew down faster than Sean. Amari stepped to the side for it to land into the ground. "Loosen." The solid strands of wind and rolled around Amari. "Tighten." The wind strands tightened around Amari and pinned down her arms and legs. He pulled out his sword from the ground and thrust it into her back. He held his hand up right after his attack.

"Wi" Sean's eyes rolled up and dropped him to the ground.

Miri looked down at her arm, she saw a small white snake pinned down on her arm. She slowly lost control of her vision. She looked at Sean's body and saw the white snake smoothly move away from his neck.

"Test thirteen is a failure. Even closer to death they didn't activate their genkai." Orochimaru opened the doors. Four young shinobi walked past Orochimaru and too the siblings.

Sakon grumbled. "Maybe if their relationship was exposed they'd be able to open their gifts." He grabbed Amari and lifted her under his arm.

Tayuya grabbed Sean and lifted him over her shoulders. "That will just give them useless hope."

"You just want Sean to feel as though he sees you as the strongest female." Kidomaru laughed as he helped Sakon.

Jirobo laughed. "Tayuya got a boyfriend!"

"Shut up fatso! Miri won't ever feel the same way." Tayuya barked back.

Jirobo glared at Tayuya before he picked up the last of the trio.

Miri's eyes opened up and sprang up from her bed. All she could see was Jirobo and Sakon watch them. She relaxed and crawled back into her bed.

"This is never going to work." Miri sighed.

"You should be lucky Orochimaru doesn't take both of your lives." Sakon snarled. "If it was one of us, he'd have us die with all these failures."

"You don't possess an ultra rare ability." Miri huffed. "You do, but one day I'll take it."

Amari groaned and sat up from her bed. She felt her eye and sighed right after. "I didn't get it. What about you?"

"No. Until Sean can remember how his eyes opened up, we won't ever get it."

Sakon got up from his chair. "I'm going to let Lord Orochimaru know about they're awake."

Jirobo watched Sakon open the door. "But we don't know if Sean's awake."

"He's with Tayuya. He's awake." Sakon slammed the door behind him.

"Lord Orochimaru is going to kill you once you gain those eyes." Jirobo warned them.

Miri crawled back out of her bed and walked over to the sitting large man. Miri leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Thank you. We already knew that. But Sean has a plan for us to escape." Miri crunched down her fingers into a fist. "Once we activate the Tozoto, Orochimaru won't have a chance."

Jirobo frowned. "He won't give you a chance to do that. You won't live for five minutes once you commence the change."

"Then why does he keep Sean alive?" Miri asked.

The door flung open. "Stop talking fatso!" Tayuya yelled. "Lord Orochimaru has a mission for us." She stared down Miri. "He'll be in soon."

Miri and Amari couldn't move their eyes away from the door. The turn of the handle and the creaks of the wood focused on them more. The White Snake walked through the door. He pointed at the two and walked back out of the room. They hesitated to follow him but eventually did walked out. Nobody exchanged a word as the three of them walked down the hall.

Orochimaru stopped at a door and pushed it open. Just like the rest of the base, the room was poorly lit. Even so they could see Sean tied up on the wall and a table with a pair of jars next to him. It didn't take long for them to quickly notice what was in the jars. They both tipped backwards at the sight. Orochimaru laughed and pushed them forward to Sean.

"Since you decided not to activate your dojutsu. Sean lost his." Orochimaru grabbed the jars and handed Miri and Amari one. "Maybe if I rip out one of your eyes and place in a Tozoto, yours will awaken."

"We'll never allow you to do that." Amari growled. "Sean is a brother of the Tozoto, we'll never steal from him."

"It's beautiful that you think you have power here." Orochimaru leaned into Amari's ear. "I'll kill you both if one of you dare betray me. Or should I have Sean do it?"


	53. Activation

"Sean!" Amari pulled off the restraints on Sean's arms and gently lowered him to the ground, with the help of Miri.  
Amari grabbed the edge of the headband around but Sean pushed down her fingers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sean warned. "Those really are my eyes."  
"Why is Orochimaru after whatever this thing is?" Miri asked.  
"From what I learned from Tayuya, this dojutsu is able to copy other kekkei genkai. Anything else, I do not know. Why he needs three or keeps on placing me with you guys is also a mystery."  
"No wonder why those Sound Four fear us. We're about to take over."  
"Maybe." Sean straightened his back. He groaned and fought through the pain. "I do think that Orochimaru will kill you if you don't gain the genkai."  
"But we don't know how to activate it."  
"I do. I'm just glad that Orochimaru didn't open up what mattered." Sean held up his arm. "Three inches down from the elbow and right under the crest of the bicep muscle."  
"What?" Amari gasped.  
"It's just paper. I just can't see right now."  
Amari gulped and pinched where Sean located. She pulled on the skin, to her surprise she pried off folded pieces of paper. She poked inside the hole in his arm and popped out a disconnected eyeball.  
"Ugh, what the fuck is that?" Miri said in awe.  
"My grandparents showed me that. They said I was ready and brought me that. It's my ultra great grandparent's kept Tozoto. Stab the eye and save the juices for the next trail. During the right time, inject the juice into your eye. But you must promise me one thing."  
"What?"  
"Destroy the eye right after. Orochimaru must never gain this power. He'll never be able to duplicate this process again. If this doesn't work, I or he will kill you. If this process doesn't work, you will never gain the genkai and will be killed."  
Amari took the eye in hand. Her eyes bounced from Sean and back to the eye. "Why did you hide this all this time?"  
"I wanted to believe that there are other ways to activate the genkai. Needed to do a bit of research myself."  
"Research?" Miri screamed. "You were doing research this entire time instead of just giving us the genkai ability?"  
"I'm saying somebody had to learn about this. Somebody had to have this from the beginning and somebody had to have had the eyes in them."  
"We all have it in us." Amari's chin fell. "Orochimaru would've killed us if we didn't have it."  
"He thinks he just has to activate it. I think the genkai ability can only be activated in certain people, and people like us need them." Sean pushed Amari's hand into her chest. "Do this, and we can escape."  
The door was forcefully pushed open. Tayuya brushed past Miri and pulled on Sean's arm. She lifted him over her shoulder and grabbed both his eyes.  
"You two idiots get back to your rooms. Lord Orochimaru has another trial waiting for you tomorrow." Tayuya spat at the two girls. She turned from them and left.  
The night was long for the two woman, each second that past felt like a hour. The idea of this trial being their last ran through their minds. The only reason they were conceived, and they were about to fail it. Through life they only knew of one place, and knew of one purpose. And right in front of them sat their only hope for survival.  
Sunrise arrived through their blacked out rooms. In only a matter of a few hours would tell if they continue to live or die. Both of their doors were knocked on and warned of the time ahead.  
Amari couldn't wait for the opportunity to arise to use the eye. She rose the eye to her sharpest tooth and punctured through the out eye. If the genkai filled eye was normal it would've dried out over night. But this was special, the outside was dry but the inside was still moist and filled with fluid. She dipped her finger into the hole and rubbed the substance in both eyes. She sat in her bed in silence and hoped to feel or notice any kind of reaction. But didn't.  
"I'm going to die here." Amari whispered to herself. All emotion she hid up to this point leaked out of her tear ducts.  
"Alright enough!" Sakon kicked open the door and yanked Amari off her bed. He dragged her by her hair and tossed her just outside her room.  
Amari turned her head to the adjacent room. Miri took her few steps out and notice that Amari was on the ground in tears. Miri knew without a single word that she already used the eye, and that it didn't work. The sister she grew up with was going to die today.  
Sakon pulled on Amari's hair till she got back up to her feet. "Lord Orochimaru waits." He said as he pointed down the hall. The two looked at each other one last time and proceeded down the corridor. Sakon followed close behind them. "Stop. This is where we need to go."  
They stopped at a closed door with a bright light that shimmered through the cracks. Miri was slightly hesitant to push open the door. Her hand slightly twitched as she gently opened the other side.  
The scene shocked them both. A large hole was in the ground and spewed out a ball of fire. Kabuto had Sean's head pushed up next to the fire and a kunai at his throat. Orochimaru stood behind them both. He smiled at them, it wasn't a smile brought on by happiness. The two of them recognized it to be a smile forced on my the greed of that man.  
"I'm tired of waiting." Orochinaru announced.  
The door slammed behind, both of them turned to face the Sound Four. They lacked any power or strength to escape out of this situation alive. "What's going on Orochimaru?" Miri questioned.  
"This trial will depend if all three of you live... or just two of you." Miri and Amari stood there in silence and shock. Neither of them could say a word in response. All they could do was feed Orochimaru's ego and superiority of the situation. "As Sean told you. You either learn the Tozoto, or you die. It's your choice to grab an eye off the table and use it as yours, or jump in the fires and burn away your existence."  
Orochimaru didn't give either of them a chance to think. His neck stretched out from his body and clasped onto Amari's neck. She screamed out for help. She extended out her arm to no avail. He dragged her above the fire before Miri could help. Amari kept her eyes on Miri as she struggled to loosen Orochimaru's bite. Her eyes kept going down and up. Miri noticed her movements and looked down to where she looked down.  
"The eye." Miri whispered in awe.  
"Look at me!" Orochimaru demanded. "Do you die or take the eye!" He hissed.  
Amari's neck stiffened and rapidly spazzed out her head. She felt a strong pain drive through both her eyes. The reflection in Orochimaru's snake eyes allowed Miri watch what happened to her. Her entire eye filled to pitch black. Then clear up to leave a repeated pattern of thin black rings. Orochimaru chucked her down to Miri's feet. His eyes followed up her body. He saw the clenched fists, the veins pop up to her skin. The several ring pattern in her eyes.  
"So this is all it took. The threat of real death. You all feared the pain, but none of you feared your death till now."  
Miri sprinted over to Orochinaru's extended neck. She kicked the eye into the fire and jumped up to him. Orochimaru retaliated and opened his jaw up to expose his serrated teeth. Miri saw every move Orochimaru did and was able to spin away from his attack. She boosted herself off the back of her head and aimed for Kabuto and Sean. Kabuto was slow to react, he moved his kunai to Miri. Miri saw the direction he aimed the knife and kicked it out of his hands before he could strike. She followed up with a boot to his chin and pulled on the back of Sean's raggedy shirt and pulled him from the fire. She spun around and picked up the kunai. She stopped her spin and locked eyes with Orochimaru and point the blade at his chest.  
"Give Sean his eyes back." Miri pressed the knife to Orochimaru's chest. "Or else."  
"You really think a little knife will bring me down?" Orochimaru brought his neck down to the normal size of his body. "Sean will get his eyes back. But now the real tests begin."  
"You did it." Sean heaved through his breaths. "You really proved me wrong."


	54. Abilities

Miri looked back from the grave and to Sean. His eyes was down at the same stone she looked at. His expression was different, while she looked back with sorrow. Her brother looked at it with determination. Her feelings were mixed on his presence. His feelings to her was unknown in truth.

"So Sean." Miri broke the silence. "What are you thinking?"

Sean's eyes slightly opened. He moved his attention over to his sister. "Just of my actions in the past. We'll move tomorrow." He pulled on Anko's arm. "Let's move."

'When I saw my sister's grave, I didn't see the time I killed her and the moments after. And I didn't see any moments of the past with her. Instead, I saw Anko. I look into her eyes as we walk and I swear I see my partner. Well, when somebody knows every inch of my plan I better keep them close before I kill them.'

Sean walked the corner to the Hokage's office. He didn't bother to knock on the door and walked right in. Tsunade was behind her desk, Shisune right next to her, and Anko on the other side with a dango bulb in her mouth. He walked up next to Anko.

"How can I help Lady Hokage?"

"Believe it or not, you and your sisters are still a mystery to us. You'll be taken onto a mission with Anko to assess your strength inside the village."

"You can say you don't trust us yet. I have no problem with proving that we hold alliance here."

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's best for the Leaf to see how well your Tozoto abilities have gotten. You have acquired the Sharingan and the Byakugan. But we know not how far it's evolved without combat surveillance."

Sean took a small glimpse at Anko. "I'm not the best with any surveillance missions but I'll see what I can do."

"I expect the mission to run successful."

Sean and Anko traveled to a nearby town in the Land of Fire. Two more shinobi from the Leaf joined them in their search. The group took out a room inside a small inn and prepared their plan.

"Sean." Anko pointed to a corner building in the village. "This is the best spot to survey the village while hidden. The rest of you will commute among the the shops and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"I'll use my Byakugan to find them out. But if my Sharingan is needed to place the suspect under a genjutsu, then you need to cover me for five minutes before I can switch over."

"Understood." The last two men said.

Sean got up from the table and left the building first. He stood at the entrance to the inn and looked around the village. Sean tossed on his cloak and walked across the pathway.

Sean flipped over his headband closed his eye and snap them open. "Byakugan." His eyes were a very light purple and his veins next to his eyes pulsed through his skin. His vision became similar to his Tozoto state and saw everything in white and the full body chakra of everyone else.

Everything appeared normal to him, nobody was out of the ordinary. Sean reached the skinny, three story house in the corner of the village. He knocked on the door. There was no answer to the door. He scanned the building with his Byakugan and found nothing inside. Sean pulled out his sword from his side and slowly pushed open the door. His eyes snapped to every corner of the floor. He went up the stairs to the second level and repeated his process to the third level.

Sean looked out the window to the village and continued to scan the area. His eyes only saw the same levels of chakra in everyone. Sean hated this kind of work, he didn't like to sit in one place and wait for someone to pass through. In the first hour he leaned fully on the window with his eyes pressed hard on the window.

"Bored?"

Sean jumped and spun around with his sword pointed out. Anko pushed the tip of the sword away with dumplings on a stick and took her last steps up to the third floor. Sean's Byakugan relaxed and turned over to his regular Tozoto eye. He flipped over his headband to his regular eye.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked. "This wasn't the plan."

"Thought we could use a little break. We still got two agents around." Anko walked next to Sean and leaned on the wall with him.

"So you thought it was best to come to me, with sweets."

"I brought the sweets for myself, you should still be watching outside."

"You just said 'we'."

Anko smiled and held out one of her dumpling sticks. "I meant me and the dumplings."

Sean flicked his sword to the dumpling stick and sliced off the top dumpling. He was able to balance the food on the sword and flung it into his own mouth. Anko stared blankly at the now two dumpling stick. Her eyes were unsteady as they moved up to Sean.

"You ruined it."

"Don't taunt me." Sean chuckled. He looked back out the window. "I got something." He locked on target with another man in a cloak. A white arm covered in scales reached out and grabbed a small sack from the merchant. The man turned to Sean. Half of his face was white with scales. "That's definitely him."

Anko looked out the window. "We'll keep an eye on him." Anko took the remaining two dumplings and ate it whole. "Keep your Byakugan on him."

"I need a few minutes but I'll keep watch from here." He turned his headband over to his other eye. "Anko!" His Tozoto barely caught an abnormal force. He shoved Anko to the side and avoided a strong punch thrown at them.

"Kabuto!" Sean grabbed the first lodged in the wall and shoved him back.

He held out his arm and launched a white snake at Sean. Sean sliced the snake's head before it could do any damage to him. Kabuto's smile made him eerie, he looked down at his blade. The snake's blood ate away parts of the metal and separated the tip of the blade.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sean crossed his fingers. "Shadow clone jutsu!" His clone and him performed two separate jutsus. "Wind style; wind hand cannon!"

"Lightning style; lightning blade!" Sean's clone held up the lightning in his hand in front of Sean's jutsu.

Sean launched his hand cannon through the lightning.

The jutsu disappeared. Kabuto's shoulder flung sideways and spun him in the air and to the back wall. Sean followed up his attacks with him and his clone. The two grabbed Kabuto by the throat and held out each arm and pinned him to the wall.

"What are you doing here? And what the hell happened to you?" Sean yelled.

Kabuto's psychotic laugh disturbed Sean. "You should look over to your friend."

Sean's clone looked back. "It's Anko!" Anko was on her knees, her breath was irregular. She prepped her body off the ground with her shaky arm. It gave out and dropped her. A white snake slithered off of Anko's neck and to Sean.

Sean's clone released Kabuto and stomped on the snake.

Kabuto's free arm latched on the clone's neck. A pair of white snake's summoned out of his sleeve and bit down on his neck.

Sean kicked Kabuto in the gut and flipped back. "Wind style; wind hand cannon!" He rushed back into him and connected his jutsu with him. The attack launched him through the back wall.

"Anko!" Sean turned his attention to his comrade and scooped her up in his arms. Her eyes dazed to almost a full close. "I got you. Shadow clone jutsu!" Sean spawned two copies of himself. "Get the other two, but at separate times. Can't let them know we know this jutsu."

"We are you. We know." One of the clones said before they rushed out of the building.

Sean waited for Anko's eyes to shit without them opening again. "Kabuto did just well." Sean chuckled. "When you wake up, your going to be right in my arms."


	55. Connection

Anko's eyes slowly opened, she looked around in a daze. She was still in the building but was heavily damaged. Holes in the walls, glass was spread on the floor, it was destroyed. He looked down at herself, Sean's arms clenched tightly around her body. She looked at Sean's face. His special eye was activated to a Sharingan and was heavily swollen. Blood dripped from his forehead and many other spots of his body.

"Sean." She broke free of his grip and faced him. "Sean are you okay?" She swung her arm and slapped him across his face.

Sean groaned. "Glad to see your okay." Anko wrapped her arms around him but quickly drawn away. "Its okay, felt good with the pain."

"What happened? I saw Kabuto and he attacked."

"Oh did he attack. I somehow managed to place a genjutsu on him with the Sharingan. Made him think we ran and he escaped.

"Where's the rest of the team? They must be around to stop him."

"They helped." Sean coughed. "But I wouldn't look out that hole." Sean grabbed the sword from his gut and pulled it out. "Oh God. Help me out here." Sean offered his arm.

Anko pulled him up and carried him up from under his shoulder. "We'll report this to Lady Hokage. And get you to the medical unit."

Sean held onto his side and clenched down. "We'll need to recover the bodies. I don't know how's it possible, but I think Kabuto is becoming Orochimaru."

"Come on, lets return home." Anko's voice lowered in sorrow, and Sean took notice.

Sean and Anko arrived back to Konohagakure shortly after. Medical units immediately took Sean and a small recovery party was sent back to the village to recover the bodies. Tsunade wasted no time and visited Sean in his hospital room, along with Anko.

"I expected a successful mission yet I'm farther from that. Two Shinobi dead and an escaped suspect. I want answers."

"The assailant was Kabuto. But he wasn't normal. I suspect he managed to get Orochimaru's DNA and combine it with his own."

"I see. If Kabuto holds the strength of Orochimaru, you guys wouldn't have had the chance. But with four people, it doesn't seem possible."

"I could see something weird with my Byakugan. He holds more than one chakra flow. But I don't quite understand it. He's not the same Kabuto, he's a monster."

"How's the Sharingan?"

"It's not as strong as my Byakugan, but it got me out."

"I expect a full report by tonight."

Tsunade left the room and left Anko and Sean inside. Both of them pointed their head to the ground. Anko felt the pain that she thought she created. Sean felt the pain that she felt, but he didn't share the same feelings of it. He felt it, and wanted to use it.

"After our first sparring match back then, I asked Tsunade about you. She said we shared the connection of Orochimaru."

"I was a center of many of Orochimaru's experiments." Anko twisted her head around and pulled down her tan trench coat. She bared a curse mark on her neck. "I was the beginning of his deeds."

"The curse mark." Sean chuckled. He turned to him and lifted up the lip of his hair. He showed the tube in his neck. "I carry a variation of that. But you shouldn't feel bad. As my years with him, I can tell you he's done a lot worse than what you've done."

"I started to where he is now, I helped him create his dream of immortality. His robbery of life and all of his test subjects." Her finger clenched into the night stand. "If I haven't sur"

Sean snatched her hand. "If you haven't survived, I wouldn't have been here. We share a connection Anko. Even if we died, he would take another till he got what he wanted. I need your help Anko, my dream to kill Orochimaru was snatched from me. But he created someone much worse than him, and now, he's already surpassing him."

"Sean."

"I need your assistance. I need your strength, only you have what I need." Sean grabbed his headband and switched over to show his Tozoto. "Kabuto will come for this and release much worse than him, I need you to help defend it."

The door to their room slid open. Sakura rounded the corner with a scroll in hand. "Sean I came as" her eyes met with Anko's. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was still here."

Anko laughed. "Oh no, I was about to leave. I just needed Sean's side of the mission to give to Lady Hokage."

"You'll think everything over right? Hate for any details to drop out and bring failure."

Anko stood at the doorway. "Yes of course. I'll meet with you again to discuss how we proceed."

"I owe you some glazed sweets!" Sean spun around and dangled his feet above the floor. "Want to help me out here Sakura? Hard to walk on my own."

"Sure thing." Sakura grabbed Sean's side and helped him up. "I also got that scroll you wanted after you left. I looked it over but have no idea how it will help you."

"It takes a keen eye. The power here could get the resolution I need." His ending words spoke louder than the others. He made sure Anko heard everything before she left.

Sean chuckled.'I got her'.


	56. Interference

Sean staggered over to his front door. His eyes were barely opened and even still couldn't see past the sunlight. He groaned. He pulled open his door, he licked his lips.

"How can I help you sister?" Sean asked. He straightened his posture and opened his eyes a bit more. "That a? A cute outfit?"

Miri was in a different set of clothing than her normal clothes. She wore a smaller version of the green vest that Tsunade gave them yesterday. Her arms were fully exposed along with the lower half of her stomach. Beneath was a pair of tight black leggings with a long gray cloth over her front and a with a kunai holster on her thigh.

"Why thank you brother. Why aren't you up yet? You said we'd leave at the break of dawn."

Sean yawned. "You know, Anko. Hold on." Sean walked off but returned a minute later. He showed a matching uniform as his sister's. He showed a sleeveless hoodie under the gray tactical vest. With it was a good fit pair of black pants.

Anko snuck up behind him. She grabbed the edges of his face and licked his cheek. "Thought you would look cute matching together."

"I guess I'll get dressed, we'll head out right after."

Sean looked himself in the mirror. The symbol of the leaf around his eye, and the uniform around his chest. He looked at his exposed chest with the gold disk on it. His family Crest was engraved in it. He patted it. 'She really did think of everything, even protecting the chakra receiver.'. Sean walked out into his living room. He grabbed his swords out of Anko's hands and strapped them diagonally down his back. Sean walked to his coffee table and unraveled his scroll.

"Kusagakure is neighboring land to us. But with the brink of war, they're on high alert. We find the user of Ryuuzetsu and use it on the spot to revive my body. I heard it's guarded by their Black Ops organization so I'm guessing it's hidden inside their ranks." Sean rolled his scroll back up and shoved it into one of the pouches of his vest. "Half a day trip out there and a full day's work, should be back tomorrow night."

They traveled to the village right next to them. It took as long as Sean predicted. They arrived near the dusk of the day. The village was lively with families scattered around the central market. The pair caught a few eyes and whispers for their distinctive looks.

"Sean, move your headband out of your eye. It's making people worry." Miri whispered.

"Oh yeah." Sean chuckled and lifted up his headband. "I forget I don't need to do that anymore." Sean closed his eyes and opened them up to a regular pair of blue eyes.

"Let's go in that bar." Miri said as she watched a trio of men in green uniforms with a headband around their head.

The bar they entered was full of Shinobi from this village. It wasn't lively like the other parts of the village. Everyone was angry, their drinks looked dull and just like them depressed. All sets of eyes turned up for them. Most of them looked back down but a few remained up.

"The hell are you people doing here?" One of them stood up and shouted.

Sean and Miri ignored the man and walked over to the bar. They were forced to sit apart at the counter and between other ninja.

"What can I get you outsider?" The female bartender asked Sean.

"Answers. Why are people angry with us? We've never visited this village before." Sean asked.

"Your village killed our hero of a kekkei genkai. Not everyone has forgiven the Leaf for it. But I heard the man she saved became a hero of his own."

"Kekkei genkai? What did they have that saved a man at the cost of her own life?"

"It's called the Dragon Life Reincarnation technique!" Another of the village's shinobi slammed his fists on the table.

"Look we can revive that jutsu." Miri jumped off her seat. "We hold our own kekkei genkai that can save all others."

"Hey if your going to fight, get out!" The bartender tossed her towel at the man.

"I can end this in one swoop. Water style; dragon"

"Bodikiru." Sean activated his Moygenko Sharingan. His left arm went limp and so did the other ninja's left arm.

"What the hell? I can't move my arm! I can't even feel it." The man tripped over his chair and crashed to the ground.

"Calm down, I only numbed your chakra points in your arm. I could've totally killed it. Unless one of you want to know how it feels to completely lose a body part, I suggest you tell me about the technique or else."

Miri felt as though she couldn't move. She clenched her fingers into a fist. Her nailed sliced open the palms of her hand and her knuckles turned ghost white. Her mind turned to the moment of her sister's death.

Sean walked over to the freaked out man. He pushed his way back in a panic. He pushed aside the others and piggy backed into the corner of the room. "Lo-look I-I-I don't know anything. I just worked for the prison."

Sean wrapped his hand around the man's neck and lifted him to his feet. "Prison? Where is the body of user?"

"I don't know, I just work at the prison that the user was stationed at. "

Miri moved behind her brother and pulled a sword from his back. She quickly tossed it at the door and grabbed another. "Kind've strange to see your men dressed as Leaf ANBU." Miri addressed the pair of men at the front door. They wore black and white masks with minimalistic gray armor. One of them pulled the sword out of the wall and cocked it back behind him.

"Water style; water jet!" The other blasted a jet from the mouth at the same time the first tossed the sword forward.

"Spirit style; spirit extension" Miri grabbed her body and turned both of them transparent before the attack could hit them. The man continued to freak out as his body changed density. "Don't freak out so much. It's only temporary."

"Why do you wear our village armor but the marking of your village?" Sean asked.

They didn't speak. Sean shook off the ignorance and pulled a sword from his back. "Wind style; kinetic wind." The end of the sword grew a long band of wind and connected to the other end of another sword. Sean released the man and grabbed his other sword. He twirled the opposite direction and tossed the swords at both side of the door frame. "Wind style; kinetic wind!" The band of the wind extended spikes out of it and at the twin men. The man that grabbed the sword grabbed his partner and dug into the ground before the spikes impaled them.

Sean grabbed the man again and lifted him in the air. "What the hell was that! What are those men!"

"They aren't our village's ninja, they use our symbol but their organization are not us."

"You better not be lying lying I swear I'll use my Sharingan to kill you in the most painful extent."

"I'm not! I'm not!"

Sean released the man. "Whatever you say. We'll find those men." Sean grabbed his swords from the door and shoved them into their slots. "And get the answers we're looking for."

"Why are you on the search for that technique?"

Sean pulled the last sword and stabbed it through his heart. "My body isn't human. But i wish to bring back my life."

"We'll find those people. Let's get out of here." Miri said.

"Yeah of course. These people know nothing."


	57. Failure

"So that's the ability you got for the death of Amari." Miri's voice was a whimper. She thought she was able to cope with everything. And somehow the memories revived in her mind.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I told you what I did and it's your choice to continue to join me or not. Remember, if you're going to have to kill me too. The hate and emotion has to engulf your body till there is no other feeling." Sean looked out into the bamboo forest. "I wish I had my Byakugan activated. Then maybe I could find them. Have you spoken to Neji or any Hyuga about gaining the ability?"

"Not yet. I was too busy learning the Rasengan. Thanks to Magu, I can form a small one."

Sean sighed. "That doesn't help in this situation." Sean closed his eyes and opened them up into his Byakugan. He could see a few people train inside this dense forest but nobody had the abnormal size chakra he hoped for. "I don't even know where to look for these people."

'I'm not the downfall here.' Miri dropped onto her bottom and crossed her legs. She bounded her fists together and focused down. She growled the red cloak down her back. "Spirit style; spirit clones." A half dozen purple clones spawned around Miri with the red cloak. "Spread out and find them."

Each of the clones scattered around the bamboo forest. Sean smiled for his sister's improvisational skills. Neither of them knew what they searched for. And this was their only hope to find either of those shinobi.

"How well do you think your clones will do?" Sean asked.

Miri kept her eyes closed and posture frozen. "Everything they find, I find. If there is anyone out there I will find them."

"Keep on searching." Sean reached behind him and pulled one of his swords. "I can tell that's a clone. My Byakugan can sense it."

The crackles in the bamboo got closer to them. One of the masked men from the bar emerged from the forest. He was unarmed and relatively discolored than from their earlier engagement. A weak clone compared to any other comprehensible shinobi.

"You can search this forest all you want but you'll find nothing. We escaped long before you tracked this place." The clone spoke.

"Then why'd you send a clone, a very weak clone, to stay at this place?" Sean asked.

"We ask why you search for the technique. There is no reason a Leaf ninja would even desire to come here for an unattainable jutsu."

Sean's eyes changed over to the Tozoto. "Because we are the only people able to take unobtainable jutsu."

The clone stammered back. "You're the Genkai Stealers. You bring pain to everyone you take from!"

Miri pushed up from her seated position and moved to her brother and the clone. "No need to entertain anymore. They're in a hidden bunker hidden on the inside of a fallen log just outside of the forest here."

"Ha-how did you find that?" The clone back away more.

"Easy." Miri looked at the clone directly with her own Byakugan. "You think my brother's the only one with a Byakugan?"

The clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Sean sheathed his sword and faced Miri. "Lead the way."

Miri ran ahead of her brother. The bamboo forest came to an end to flat plains. They noticed the fallen log right next to the bridge that led over to the Land of Fire. They stopped just outside of human eyesight.

"When you'd get your Byakugan?" Sean asked.

"Neji, he was nice enough to assist me. He was a strong teacher." Miri answered. "And he's pretty cute."

Sean sighed. "I'm going to use my Rinnegan and pull the log from the spot. Jump down and I'll follow."

Sean changed his eyes over to the Rinnegan and immediately moved the log from its position. The two men from before anticipated the attack and jumped out of the pit.

"Water style; twin water dragon!" They both shouted. Four water dragons intertwined with each other as they darted for Miri and Sean.

"Wind style; tornado alley!" Sean blew a series of his own tornados against the quad dragons.

"Spirit body; Spirit body!" Miri jumped through the destructive scene with her transparent body. She held her hand in front of her and sent down her chakra. The small blue ball formed in her hand. "Rasengan!" She held her hand above her head and emerged through the end of the water dragons. She grabbed the man on the right and drove her Rasengan right in his chest. She pointed him to the ground and launched him straight down into the grass. She kicked the side of the other shinobi and launched him back. "Spirit style; Reaper Scythe!" She formed her large two handed weapon and jumped into the air. She landed on top of him and swung down her scythe inches from his head.

"Where's the carrier of the kekkei genkai!" Miri shouted.

"Why do you want to know?" His voice was higher than before. "Why do you need her?"

Miri held her hand under her other and formed another Rasengan. "I'm going to bring my brother back. No matter what. She grabbed his collar and yanked him up near her jutsu. "Now, what is the code to the door?"

"How did you know that?" Miri brought him up closer to the Rasengan to break the corner of his mask. "Okay! Okay!" He reached in his chest piece and pulled out a small key. "Just stick this inside the third hole. Just don't hurt her."

"Don't worry." Miri released the Rasengan and dropped him. "She'll go through a little pain but nothing that will kill her."

Sean walked up to her. "You get the genkai, perform the jutsu and I'll resurrect you with the Rinne Rebirth."

"Yeah. Let's just get this girl."

They jumped down into the secret base. Every light was shut down, impossible for any normal eye to see. But both of them activated their base Tozoto and easily saw through the layout of the base. A small door was around the blackened corner. A door was in between them and the girl. Four rows and three columns of key holes was laid out.

"Did he say which key hole is there. I can see traps along all sides of the door."

"I should've gotten more information. All he said was the third keyhole. But not right to left, up down, down up."

"Well." Sean rubbed his face. "They're still there. Could easily get the full answer out of them."

"Third key hole from the top right." A small voice popped through the other side of the door.

"Surprising." Sean commented.

Miri placed the key through the slot and twisted it. The large metal door popped opened and creaked open fully. A small girl stood on the other side. Her dress appeared like a knapsack with holes cut out for her body parts. Her hair and eyes were white and so was her skin. Miri knelt down to the small girl who was on the verge of crying.

"Are you here to take me home?" The small girl asked. "They say my daddy will take me home soon."

"We'll take you home. But first we need your ability. It's going to hurt, but you'll be home soon." Miri brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"It's okay." She sniffled. "I'm used to it by now."

Miri exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Her head gradually moved to the small girl's and tapped with her. No screams went out or pitter patter of doors steps away from them. A small thud hit the ground and filled the room with the echo.

"The pain was too much for her." Sean said. "At least she doesn't have to experience it till she wakes ups.

"Let's just get over with it." Miri twisted her body to Sean. "Lie down." Sean did as he told and laid flat on the ground. She grabbed the chakra rod from his chest and ripped it out. "Life transference."

Miri pressed his fingers on her forehead. She felt her life lift from her body and flow through her fingers. In the end she didn't feel her own life disappear from her body. She opened her eyes. She felt her own pulse and the pulse of her brothers. Hers continued to beat but Sean had nothing.

"What the hell?" She murmured to herself. "I did everything that is needed. I should be dead." She looked up at the ceiling. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You did everything right. There must be some weird connection from the Sage World to this world. My only guess is that my body is alive here so my soul won't enter my dead body. But I'm not about to kill myself here for this theory." Sean spoke inside Miri's head.

"What do we do now?"

"Just wait till your Tozoto copies the jutsu and then we'll head out."


	58. Origin

Miri and Sean crawled out of the pit. Both of the Shinobi they faced waited outside with their arms clenched on their wounds. Miri grabbed their masks and pried them off. She spat in both of their faces.

"That little angel told me what you sick freaks have done. Either you return her home or else we'll be back." Miri warned.

"She's the savior of-"

Miri grabbed the man's collar. "I'm not asking again." She shoved the man hard enough to trip him to the ground.

They started their journey back to the village. They were just outside the village boarders when they took their rest. Their mission wasn't a complete failure as they did obtain a new kekkei genkai. But their reason to get it was unobtained. They made a small camp in eye sight of the village. A small fire was between them with a couple fish on sticks propped above it.

"What are we going to say to Tsunade?" Sean exhaled.

"We got the jutsu, I can save somebody and you perform the Rinne Rebirth."

"That's not what I meant, Miri, I have to tell you the truth."

"Okay, that's kind of out of nowhere."

"I didn't want to kill Amari, the day I encountered Itachi I also encountered something else. It's called Black Zetsu. I don't know how but it entered my mind. Almost took over. All I could think of is power, power to give to somebody called Kayuga. With the Byakugan, Mangekyou Sharingan, and Rinnegan I was supposed to unlock the Rinne-Sharingan. So everything in my mind told me to get power. I was clouded and blinded. I never got the chance to truly apologize to you."

"Wow." Miri grasped her hands and covered her mouth with them. "Will I get something like that? I carry all those, but I don't have that, uh, urge for power."

"Hopefully not, I hope nobody possesses whatever that guy wanted. If it wasn't for him I'd be able to tell them what Madra looked like. Tell them his weakness, but I can't remember."

"Sean, I want to know everything about the Tozoto, the Sage of the Six Paths. Everything you've kept for me."

"The Sage of the Six Paths had a mother named Kayuga and unknown to him or his brother, Kayuga unleashed a thing called the Black Zetsu. Who now aims to resurrect his mother with the help of Madara. And Zetsu learned that the Sage's son Ashura created a kekkei genkai to pool together all his follower's unique jutsus. And now the Black Zetsu is aiming to use one of us to give our power to his mother. He was unable to capture us because previously we haven't had the strength in our Tozotos to be captured. Stage one only accesses the Tozoto's ability to see and predict movement based on our wind chakra. Stage two allows us to copy the kekkei genkais but only to the original holder. And the third stage locks the eye from growing again but that only happens if the user dies and comes back to life. And with the third stage, it's able to get absorbed inside the Rinne-Sharingan. So if I had grown the Rinne-Sharingan then Kayuga could absorb my eyes. The entire time I was brainwashed, my only goal was to get you the Rinne-Sharingan and lock your eyes afterwards. If Madara's plan worked then Kayuga would get our powers and take over."

"I thought Madara's plan was to unleash the Infinite Tsukuyomi."

"That would revive Kaguya. I don't know how it works but that's what it is going to do."

"We have to let Tsunade know, this information could change how the war is played out."

"That's rational but not smart to do. If this information becomes public knowledge then all moral is gone. Everyone knows The Sage of the Six Paths sealed the Ten Tails inside the moon. If people find out that she can be taken out of there and brought onto our world, nobody would be safe. This war would be over."

"You lead me this far, what do we do now. Black Zetsu will soon find out that you aren't under his control and try to reestablish it."

"We go into hiding. I know it isn't ideal now that we are Leaf Jonin but if we get captured, the war is over before it began. We make one last trip inside the Leaf, tell Tsunade that we are going to find more Kekkei Genkai for the war and return when Madara is found."

"It's sad isn't it, every home we find we get out of. Orochimaru we escaped and will never return to, the home on the lake we ran after their destruction, Konoha. We can't find a home to stay in."

"Konoha is our home, we just need to go on a trip before we can settle down. Miri I can't promise after this war it's over. As long as I have the Rinnegan I can revive you but your Tozoto will be locked. If for some reason a strong power arrives again, then they need us to have every ability available to defeat them. Besides." Sean sniffled. "I found love and so did Amari, we gotta get you a boyfriend before we die."

The both shared a laugh. "Funny."

Sean's facial expression turned serious. Miri noticed a became a bit worried from his face. "I need you to do one thing for me Miri. I want to fight you. But you just kill me at the end with your Sharingan. And perform the Rinne Rebirth on me afterwards."

"That sounds something the Black Zetsu would want."

"This will be the only chance to kill me before you run out of opportunities to get the Mangekyo Sharingan. I remember Itachi telling me something before he died. Danzo's Sharingan in his eye was Shisui. He held the strongest genjutsu in his eye. Strong enough to make the opponent's memory changed for good. If we can put Madra under it then we can stop this war when he shows up."

Miri got up from her seated position and moved over to her brother. She slapped him. "I don't love you Sean. I can understand what you did was not under your control. I can follow you from end to end. But I can not love you like I did before. I will never forgive you for killing Amari. For killing our mother. I will get your life back because your my brother. We're a broken family Sean and that's it."

Sean stood from his seat and walked past Miri. He grabbed a massive rock from next to the fire and dropped the rock on it. "Let's get moving."

10 years ago

"Miss Angel." A young Sean spoke.

Konan looked down at the young boy she lead. "What is it Sean?"

Sean's hand gripped tighter around Konan's hand. "Why can't Miri and Amari come with us?"

Konan stopped walking down the alleyway of the Rain Village and knelt down to Sean. She cupped his arms and lifted him to her chest. In one of the few times in Sean's lifetime he saw her smile. Paper wings formed from her back and flew them high above any building in the village. The entire flight both of them laughed from pure joy. She curled around a small radius for Sean to see the entire village.

"Sean tell me what you see." Konan politely demanded.

"I see the village. And the ocean." He answered, unsure of why she asked. "You see the same things I do."

"No, with your Tozoto. Why do you see what I can't?"

Sean closed his eyes and opened them back up. He saw deeper in the village than before. He could see the shape of the people and where they walked, who they talked to, who they were. "I see the people and what they do."

"Unlike Miri and Amari, you see how these people are people. You see the best and worst of them. Only you can save these people from the curse of the Shinobi world. And Pain see's that. One day you'll guide these people to harmony alongside us."

"So like how your the angel, I'm the warrior. And you protect us from the pain around us."

Konan grasped his head and snuggled it in her chin. "I will always protect you Sean. Even if nobody else will."

"Thank you mom, I mean Angel."

Konan let out a small giggle. It's okay. Between us, I'm your mother. If Miri or Amari doesn't see this, if they leave your side. I'm always with you."

Present day

'Is it true , Konan? Miri follows me but she doesn't feel the same way we did. Will I be able to protect her like you protected me?' Sean thought. They traveled back in silence.

"Sean. I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Miri finally talked in eye sight of the gates to the village. It was near dark by the time they arrived but still made it before the next day. "It's not that I don't love you like a brother. But what you did, I can fill that dark spot in my heart with just words."

"I know." Sean said as he walked up to the gate and pounded on the door. "Hearing those things you said. It opens my heart." Sean walked to his sister and kissed her forehead. "Even if you despise me for the rest of your life, I will always love my little sister."


End file.
